Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Ese fanfic con personajes originales que definitivamente no quieres leer. [SubaruxOC] [LaitoxOC]
1. Prólogo

_Diabolik Lovers pertenece a Rejet._

 _Este fanfic fue co-escrito junto a Kamira Okami._

* * *

 **Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Blanco. Rojo. Los pensamientos en desorden. Un sitio desconocido.

Fue todo lo que supo al abrir los ojos. El blanco pertenecía al cabello de quien le acompañaba, un chico albino con facciones delicadas y expresión de hastío. El rojo, a su mirada afilada. La confusión… tal vez se debía al fuerte dolor que sentía en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Como por inercia llevó una mano hasta allí, movimiento que le ayudó a confirmar que se encontraba tirada en el césped. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_

— ¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí? — Preguntó el muchacho muy serio y con la desconfianza acentuada en su tono de voz.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, desorientada. Al principio se mareó, pero después de unos cuantos parpadeos confirmó que no se encontraba en un bosque aleatorio sino que estaba recostada muy cerca de una gran mansión. Al ver los bellos rosales que les rodeaban dedujo que se trataba de una propiedad privada o algo parecido.

— Vaya… no lo sé… — Confesó con timidez mientras volvía la vista hacia el manto de estrellas que les cubría en esos precisos momentos.

Era de noche y la luna no se veía por ninguna parte, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

No recordaba quién era ni qué hacía ahí. Sin embargo, su confusión no agradó nada al albino, quien la tomó agresivamente de su chaleco y se le acercó de forma intimidatoria.

— ¡No me jodas! — Soltó, muy molesto. — No volveré a repetirlo una tercera vez… ¡¿quién eres y qué mierda haces en nuestro jardín?!

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé! — Le contestó la chica, imitando el tono amenazador que estaba usando él. — Creo… creo que alguien me golpeó en la cabeza… — Agregó mientras intentaba recordar lo sucedido y se volvía a llevar una mano hasta el lugar donde le dolía. Suponía que el impacto había sido ahí. — ¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?!

— ¡¿Ah?! — El muchacho no podía creer la mala actitud con la que le estaba respondiendo, ¡él solo intentaba salvar su trasero! — ¡Yo vivo en esta casa, idiota! Y será mejor que te vayas antes de que los otros te encuentren…

— ¿"Los otros"…?

De repente, su voz se apagó del mismo modo que lo hizo su consciencia.

Él se quedó desconcertado ante esto, sosteniéndola aún de su chaleco de rombos rojos. Ella yacía echada hacia atrás con el cuello expuesto y la gravedad atrayendo su peso hacia el césped otra vez. Fue entonces que un aroma muy peculiar nubló los sentidos del depredador nocturno, quien captó inmediatamente la sangre goteando de su cabello castaño.

La herida en su cabeza debía encontrarse abierta, lo que le obligaba a él a tomar una decisión. Podía esperar a que muriera desangrada, desentenderse del asunto y ya. También podía esperar a que alguno de sus cinco hermanos la encontrara e hiciera lo que le placiera con ella —situación que no se diferenciaba demasiado de la muerte, considerando lo sedientos que estaban últimamente debido a que Laito había monopolizado por completo al sacrificio actual—. Podía ser él mismo quien acabara con ella, después de todo llevaba consigo su daga y clavársela en el pecho resultaba tan sencillo como aplastar a una hormiga.

Podía hacer muchas cosas, pero Subaru eligió la opción más difícil de todas.

— Tsk. Maldita sea… — Masculló mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _¡Y así arranca una nueva historia original!_

 _Aunque ni tan nueva... la verdad es que este fanfic lo escribimos hace varios años, solo que ahora me he animado a re-escribirlo._

 _Lo publico por si existe en alguna parte otra mente tan loca como la nuestra que le gusten las relaciones entre personajes canon y OC's._

 _Si se animan a leer les espera una historia llena de comedia, situaciones bizarras y mucho, MUCHO drama._


	2. Capítulo I

**Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes**

 **Capítulo I: Kim**

* * *

Apenas recuperó la consciencia sintió el filo de una lengua recorriendo su cuello, provocando en ella sensaciones que no conocía. Se encontraba tan aturdida que dejó escapar un suave gemido sin reservas, incitando a su hambriento depredador, quien le clavó los colmillos en la piel y la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

— ¡Aaaaah, me duele! — Reclamó la chica en un grito desaforado. — ¡Quítate, quítate, quítateeeeeeeeeeee!

Los manotazos que recibió Subaru en su cabeza fueron suficientes para apartarse violentamente con la sangre ajena en la comisura de los labios.

— ¡Cállate ya! ¡Qué escandalosa! — Bramó furioso, intentando en el acto morderla de nuevo.

La castaña llevó la misma mano que antes golpeó al albino a su rostro, evitando que volviera a ponerle un colmillo encima.

— ¡Alguien... ayúdemeeeeeeeee! — Gritó, intentando escalar fuera del ataúd donde se encontraba.

— ¡¿Así es como me pagas después de que decidí salvarte la vida?! — Reclamó Subaru, forzándole a permanecer dentro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Salvarme la vida? — Solo en ese momento la joven observó de frente al extraño muchacho. Los recuerdos del encuentro entre ambos volvieron como si acabaran de verter sobre ella un balde de agua fría. — ¡Ah, eres _ese_ chico! ¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo daño?! — Protestó inmediatamente después de reconocerlo, llevándose una mano hacia el cuello ensangrentado.

Subaru gruñó.

— Tonta, soy un vampiro y necesito alimentarme. — Le explicó de mala gana, manteniéndose sobre ella con esos rubíes que tenía por ojos penetrándola con suma frialdad. — Llevo tres días encargándome de tus heridas, el pago mínimo por ese servicio es darme tu sangre para saciar mi sed.

— Va-va-vampiro... — Tartamudeó la muchacha, sin poder creerlo. — ¿Te refieres a esos monstruos chupasangre? ¿Tú eres uno de esos?

Las preguntas escaparon de sus labios de manera espontánea mientras le observaba de cerca: ahora que lo pensaba, su apariencia era muy extraña. Su palidez anormal, las hebras de sus cabellos y esos filosos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios. Si lo analizaba, resultaba hasta ridículo creer que una persona así de misteriosa, bella y sedienta de sangre fuera un ser humano común y corriente.

Al levantar la mirada a su alrededor reconoció el techo de una habitación lujosa, por lo que rápidamente dedujo que se encontraban en el interior de la mansión que vio momentos antes de desmayarse.

En ese momento, Subaru volvió a acercarse hacia ella.

— ¡Un momento! — Le detuvo la chica, cubriéndose el cuello con ambas manos. — ¡No te he dado permiso de beber mi sangre!

— La tomaré te guste o no. — Advirtió él con un tono amenazador. — ¿O acaso quieres morir?

Esta pregunta paralizó sus nervios, haciéndole sentir acorralada. Por un momento creyó que el sujeto que le salvó la vida era una buena persona y que todo el asunto de la mordida era un simple mal entendido, pero tal y parecía que realmente iba a cobrarle el favor con su sangre.

" _¿Y si me mata? ¿Y si no se detiene?"_ Pensó asustada, aunque de todos modos sabía que no tenía otra opción. Solo le quedaba ceder y confiar.

Sus manos aflojaron, permitiéndole al vampiro fácilmente tomarla de las muñecas y morderla otra vez. En esta ocasión, la dolorosa sensación fue muy clara. Intentó contener un nuevo y vergonzoso gemido que se ahogaba en su garganta, una reacción que mezclaba el dolor punzante y el placentero cosquilleo que le producía tener al chico adherido a su cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos que a la muchacha le parecieron eternos, Subaru decidió detenerse. De sus labios se deslizaron pequeñas gotas de sangre que mancharon su mentón.

— Así que… ¿solo me salvaste para alimentarte de mí? — Quiso saber la castaña, sin moverse.

Subaru frunció el ceño, no muy a gusto con su pregunta.

— No tengo por qué responder eso. — Contestó con fastidio momentos antes de apartarse y salir del ataúd con un rápido movimiento.

La chica se incorporó lento.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó, contemplando por primera vez la habitación en la que se hallaba. El sitio lucía bastante normal si descontaba el hecho de que no hubiera una cama y en su lugar estuviera esa extraña ataúd de color negro.

— Quédate aquí. — Le ordenó Subaru con voz severa. Su mirada se afiló antes de volverse hacia ella y decirle: — Ni siquiera se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de esta habitación, ¿me escuchaste?

Y dicho esto, caminó hacia la salida y la dejó de un portazo.

Encontrándose sola, la chica no supo qué pensar de toda esa situación.

— Qué mal carácter… — Comentó para sí misma mientras se llevaba una mano hasta el cuello adolorido. _"Al menos no me mató..."_ pensó con alivio, consciente que necesitaba algo para detener el sangrado.

Débilmente salió del ataúd y encontró sobre una elegante cómoda un recipiente de agua limpia con un paño, el cual utilizó para limpiar su herida.

— Ese sujeto debe ser un idiota si cree que le haré caso y me quedaré en este lugar. — Murmuró para sí, volviéndose hacia un espejo roto en un marco de estilo rococó que se hallaba oculto en un rincón de la estancia. Su cabello castaño estaba algo desalineado y lucía más pálida de lo normal. Vestía las mismas ropas de hace unos días: un chaleco de rombos rojos y una falda negra. La herida de su cabeza estaba cicatrizando bajo un parche. — Aunque no tengo dónde ir... y debo recuperar mis recuerdos... uhm... — Se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. — Qué raro. Mantengo el conocimiento de algunos temas triviales específicos, pero no recuerdo quién soy… ni de dónde vengo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Si bien el muchacho del cabello blanco no parecía ser del todo un mal tipo, no creía que fuera muy seguro obedecer su instrucción si le imponía "condiciones" como las de entregarle su sangre. Hizo un esfuerzo en recordar todo lo que podía para hallar pistas de su último paradero y, de manera espontánea, algunas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! — Exclamó. — ¡Fue un hombre! ¡Un hombre golpeó mi cabeza con un palo! Es por eso que terminé desmayada en las afueras de esta mansión... — Sin embargo, eso era prácticamente todo lo que pudo recordar. — Mi nombre... es...

* * *

Tomó la decisión sin pensarla demasiado. No obstante, apenas dio unos pasos fuera de la habitación del vampiro, otro misterioso sujeto hizo aparición.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos por aquí? — Escuchó decir al hombre que se interpuso en su camino. La castaña frenó en seco y reconoció en sus ojos esmeralda un brillo similar al del chico anterior, aunque físicamente no se parecían en nada. — Hueles delicioso.

— Eh... pues... ¿hola? — Le saludó ella, desconcertada al oír ese comentario.

Él sonreía confiado con una mano en la cintura, provocando la impresión de que se trataba de un sujeto sumamente arrogante.

— Tsk, otra mujer sin gracia. ¿Qué mierda pasa con ese anciano? — Comentó de pronto mientras se inclinaba descaradamente hacia ella, haciendo evidente la gran diferencia de alturas que había entre ambos. — Aunque tú eres bastante más atractiva que el juguete de Laito...

— ¡¿Mujer sin gracia?! — Repitió la castaña sin entender nada de lo que estaba hablando.

— Lo digo porque tus pechos son diminutos. — Aclaró el pelirrojo. — Creo que podría planchar la ropa sobre ti.

Al entender de qué iba el asunto, la muchacha se ruborizó.

— ¡E-ese no es tu problema, idiota! — Le gritó indignada cubriendo sus pechos con ambos brazos. _"¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a los sujetos de este lugar?!"_

— ¿Ah? ¿A quién le estás llamando "idiota"? — Replicó él, acortando rápidamente la distancia de manera que la chica acabó acorralada contra una pared del pasillo.

Visto de cerca, su belleza era tan abrumadora y poco humana como la del albino...

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Reclamó cuando el muchacho dirigió una mano hasta su mentón, forzándola violentamente a girar el rostro hacia un costado.

— Qué lástima. No fui el primero. — Comentó él, examinando con fastidio los rastros de la mordida en su cuello. — Estos colmillos son de... ¿Subaru? Eso es inesperado. Nunca antes había sido el primero en lanzarse sobre el sacrificio. Debe estar realmente desesperado.

— ¿Sacrificio? — Repitió la muchacha antes de notar que el pelirrojo se recargó contra ella, reteniéndola contra la pared. — ¡¿Qué...?! ¡Aléjate! — Le gritó, forcejeando para escapar. Sin embargo, al igual como ocurría con el albino, la fuerza ajena era al menos diez veces mayor, haciendo que todo esfuerzo resultara inútil.

— Aunque la limpiaras, la herida aún está abierta. Puedo captar el delicioso aroma de tu sangre… — En ese momento, el desconocido sonrió de tal manera que expuso sus filosos colmillos.

— ¡Tú también eres un...!

Ante su sorpresa un fuerte estruendo se dejó escuchar, interrumpiendo el ataque.

— ¡Te dije que no salieras de la puta habitación! — Exclamó Subaru con furia desde el otro lado del pasillo. Un sector de la pared de su costado lucía trizada, como si acabase de darle un puñetazo. Al ver esto, la humana tragó saliva. _"Ya se dio cuenta que me escapé…"_ — Apártate, Ayato. Esa mujer es mía.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, mocoso? — Quiso saber el aludido aun reteniendo a la chica. — El sacrificio nos pertenece a todos. Claro, hasta que pruebe mis colmillos. Cuando eso suceda solo le pertenecerá a Ore-sama.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Ayato pareció cabrear aún más al albino, quien continuó hablando de manera seria y hostil:

— No es un sacrificio. La encontré afuera de la mansión y será mi mascota personal. Puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca así que no te metas.

" _¿Mascota?"_ Se preguntó la castaña, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Veo que la sed te ha hecho perder la cabeza. — Le respondió Ayato sin dejar de sonreír. — Sabes mejor que nadie que no podemos traer mujeres desconocidas a la mansión a menos que las matemos después de utilizarlas. ¿Qué harás cuando el anciano se entere?

— Por cómo están las cosas, al primero que regañará será a Laito por retener al sacrificio a la fuerza y tenernos así. — Le recordó Subaru.

— ¿A la fuerza? Esa perra fue quien se le ofreció.

— Sea como sea, eso no cambia el hecho de que ella es la novia actual y que esta chica es MI presa. — Bramó, acercándose a paso firme para apartar Ayato de un empujón. — Me alimentará mientras Laito siga con su maldito juego.

Y dicho esto, Subaru tomó a la humana del brazo y la llevó a su lado de manera agresiva, ignorando la mirada de ella, llena de miedo y confusión.

— Tsk, eso quiere decir que tendré que arrebatártela a la fuerza… — Declaró el pelirrojo que, sin dejarse intimidar, tomó el otro brazo de la castaña y la tiró de regreso. Ella dejó escapar un quejido: ambos le estaban apretando muy fuerte.

— ¡Ayato! — Le gritó Subaru en respuesta, desafiándolo con un puño.

" _Más les vale a estos imbéciles no pelearse aquí… ¡si lo hacen no saldré ilesa!"_ Pensó la humana presa del pánico, notando lo cerca que estaba de los depredadores nocturnos. La atención de ambos estaba puesta en el otro, en la penetrante mirada contraria, tan distinta pero igual de amenazadora que la propia. Una de un llameante rojo, llena de ira; otra de verde, brillante y altanera.

— ¿Qué es este escándalo? — Interrumpió un tercero.

De la nada, un sujeto alto de cabello oscuro y gafas apareció justo frente a ellos. Debido a la tensión previa, la castaña dejó escapar un fuerte alarido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿De dónde salió?! — Se preguntó ella en voz alta. Sin embargo, sus interrogantes fueron completamente ignoradas.

— ¡No te entrometas, Reiji! — Le gritó el albino al recién llegado.

— Así que era cierto que durante estos días nos estuviste ocultando algo. — Comentó el sujeto fijando sus filosos ojos color magenta en la muchacha. — Subaru, ¿quién es esta mujer?

— La encontré afuera. Estaba herida y decidí quedarme con ella. — Al explicar, Subaru mantenía su expresión de pocos amigos.

El tal Reiji frunció el entrecejo. Y solo por este gesto la implicada intuyó que no se trataba de una buena persona.

— Conoces las reglas. — Le recordó con voz seca.

— ¡No la vas a matar! Seré yo quien decida cuándo hacerlo. Necesito su sangre. — Intervino Subaru muy a la defensiva e interponiéndose entre la humana y Reiji. — Además, también está prohibido que uno de nosotros monopolice al sacrificio sin permitirnos saciar nuestra sed primero.

— Laito no tardará en matar al sacrificio actual. Ya lo conoces.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues se le ve bastante a gusto. — Intervino Ayato con una ceja en alza.

— ¡Ha pasado un mes, Reiji! — Le recordó Subaru, eufórico.

Estas reacciones hicieron que el sujeto de las gafas suspirara lleno de exasperación.

— Escuchen, pueden traer presas a la casa siempre y cuando se deshagan de ellas apenas las devoren o lo que sea. El mismo Laito lo hace todo el tiempo, pero ¿esto? — Al hablar, Reiji señaló despectivamente con su mano a la humana, observándola de arriba hacia abajo con una expresión que ella solo pudo interpretar como asco. — Mantener en la casa a una mujer que no sea la novia sacrificada es inaceptable.

— ¡Pues entonces haz algo con Laito o mata a la chica para que nos traigan a otra más eficiente! — Protestó Subaru, evidentemente frustrado y sediento por todo el asunto de su hermano y la novia sacrificada.

— ¡Basta! — Intervino la castaña al fin, aprovechando la discusión de los vampiros para deshacerse del agarre de Subaru y Ayato. — ¡No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero quiero que dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente! — Exigió muy molesta mientras se alejaba del extraño trío. — Mi nombre es Kim, ¿entendieron? ¡Y yo seré quien decida qué hacer!

Y tras decir esto, la joven sin memoria corrió hacia el interior del oscuro pasillo. Fácilmente podía deducir que era de noche y que la mansión era gigantesca, pero eso no le impediría escapar de esos vampiros descerebrados. Mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, Reiji volvió a suspirar.

— Qué mujer más vulgar. — Comentó acomodándose las gafas sobre el tabique de la nariz.

— Pero su sangre huele muy bien… — Agregó Ayato con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en el rostro.

Subaru sabía mejor que nadie que no importaba cuánto corriera Kim, _esos sujetos_ que tenía por hermanos le alcanzarían sin ningún esfuerzo. Es por eso que debía encontrarla antes que todos ellos, tal y como ocurrió la primera noche.

— ¡Será mejor que te mantengas alejado, Ayato! — Le advirtió al pelirrojo momentos antes de desaparecer e ir en busca de su obstinada presa.

Ayato sonrió. La cacería estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _¡Siento mucho la tardanza!_

 _El trabajo no me ha soltado e i_ _ntento cumplir con todos los proyectos que tengo al ritmo que puedo._

 _De todas maneras, no duden que estoy comprometida con cada una de mis historias._

 _¡Muchas gracias a Kamira Ookami (la co-autora de este fic) y a daimondkiss por los reviews!_


	3. Capítulo II

**Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes**

 **Capítulo II: Encuentros**

* * *

Todo parecía salido de una película de terror, ¿y cómo podía Kim recordar las películas de terror? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. No entendía por qué había cosas que recordaba y otras que, por más esfuerzos que hiciera, no llegaban a su mente. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ello. Solo debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Sin dejar de correr, observó de manera fugaz los colores oscuros que predominaban en la decoración de la elegante mansión, dándole un ambiente sumamente lúgubre y misterioso. Atravesó la sala de estar y un largo pasillo, muy similar al del segundo piso, y luego se precipitó hacia una esquina que creía le llevaría hasta la salida. Pero en lugar de ello chocó de bruces con otra persona.

— ¡Tú eres...! — Exclamó.

Al reponerse, Kim encontró miradas con una muchacha de cabello rizado, piel blanca y ojos castaños como los suyos. Tenía un lunar sobre el labio y contextura más gruesa que la propia. Llevaba puesto un vestido cuya parte superior eran rallas blancas y negras, mientras que de la cintura para abajo era negro. La división la realizaba un cinturón rojo que parecía ser parte del atuendo.

Por su apariencia, era fácil deducir que se trataba de una chica común y corriente.

— ¡Al fin alguien normal! — Exclamó Kim con alivio. — ¿Puedes decirme cómo salir de aquí?

La joven le observó con algo de recelo antes de responder:

— Ojalá lo supiera... — Murmuró antes de observar a su alrededor, como si temiera estar siendo vigilada. — Esta es la mansión Sakamaki, territorio de una familia de vampiros locos. ¿Quién te envió?

— No tengo idea, solo sé que desperté en este lugar. — Le explicó la castaña. — Con vampiros locos… te refieres a los tres sujetos que vi hace unos momentos, ¿verdad?

— Son seis y pueden aparecer cuando menos te lo esperes así que debes andar con mucho cuidado. — Kim se sobresaltó al oír esto: ¿aún quedaban más vampiros? La desconocida acortó distancias con un deje de preocupación. — ¿Estás herida? ¿No has perdido mucha sangre? — Como por inercia, Kim se llevó una mano hasta la herida en su cuello. No quiso responder. La otra humana suspiró. — Laito estaba seguro de que Subaru ocultaba a una chica. Esa debes ser tú, ¿no es así?

— ¿Subaru? Ah, ¿te refieres al albino con problemas de ira? — Kim pensó en el vampiro que la salvó el primer día. — Pues… sí, debo ser yo. No me deja salir de su habitación y bebió mi sangre sin permiso, pero curó mis heridas así que no debe ser tan malo. _Creo_. — Arrugó el ceño en una mueca, sin saber qué pensar de él realmente. — ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

— Yuzuki Katō, pero puedes llamarme Yuzu. — La muchacha se presentó dedicándole una sonrisa afable. Algo en ella le transmitía mucha confianza a Kim, a diferencia de los otros sujetos no le trataba como a un objeto.

— Yo soy… Kim. Solo Kim. — La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

— ¿Kim? ¿Eres extranjera?

— No lo sé. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Perdiste la memoria? — Kim asintió con la cabeza. Ambas intercambiaron miradas silenciosas. En ese momento la expresión de Yuzu se tornó sombría. — ¿Puedes entender la situación?

— ¿Situación?

— Tú… no podrás salir de aquí…

Al oír esto Kim se quedó petrificada en su sitio, incrédula. La chica que acababa de conocer parecía estar hablando muy en serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Exigió saber.

Pero antes de poder dar con una respuesta la voz de un tercero les interrumpió:

— Esto es conmovedor, ¿puedo participar de su reunión? — En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo una figura masculina y desconocida para Kim hizo aparición justo detrás de Yuzu, inclinándose por sobre su hombro con una actitud confianzuda. Sonreía. — Bitch-chan, no está permitido que las presas hablen solo entre ustedes, ¿qué haremos si arman un complot en nuestra contra?

Yuzu ni siquiera se inmutó por esta repentina invasión a su espacio personal, pero Kim retrocedió en alerta. Aquel desconocido tenía la misma presencia que los vampiros de hace un rato, con la remarcable diferencia de que lucía especialmente peligroso.

— Sabes mejor que yo que eso sería una tontería, Laito. — Le respondió la chica del lunar con frialdad.

— Nfufu~ Me alegra que lo tengas claro. — Sin dejar de sonreír, el sujeto se enderezó y examinó a Kim descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Ella al notar el gesto se estremeció. — Hola~ Es un placer.

— Ah… hola. — Le saludó la castaña, incómoda.

— Eres bastante linda. Es una lástima que seas la presa de Subaru-kun~

— ¿Oh? ¿Acaso no estás conforme conmigo? — Intervino Yuzu, esta vez volteando a verlo con aparente fastidio.

— Qué cruel eres, Bitch-chan~ — Laito enarcó una ceja hacia ella. — Juegas a ser la novia celosa por el bien de esta chica, ¿acaso no sabes que los celos reales emanan una fragancia especial?

Kim no entendía de qué iba su conversación pero detestaba ser llamada "presa" una vez más _. "Este idiota debe ser uno de ellos… un vampiro…"_ pensó con sus sentidos exaltados, notando que el sujeto se le estaba acercando sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Antes de poder tomar acción, Yuzu lo detuvo tomándole del brazo.

— ¿No crees que si Subaru la está ocultando es porque no tiene intenciones de matarla? — Sugirió entonces. Kim pudo notar a la distancia su nerviosismo. _"¿Qué clase de relación tienen estos dos? No parecen ser novios pero se tratan con una extraña cercanía…"_ Se preguntó en su fuero interno.

— Imposible, imposible~ — Laito dijo esto dirigiéndole una mirada sugerente a la castaña, quien se sobresaltó al encontrar el filo de las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. — Recuerda que la última novia sacrificada en llegar fuiste tú y solo me has alimentado a mí. Mis hermanitos deben estar más secos que de costumbre y Subaru-kun en particular es algo joven, ya sabes~

Cuando Kim abrió la boca para protestar fue silenciada por el fuerte estruendo de una estantería al caer. Los presentes voltearon para ver a Subaru desde el otro lado del pasillo rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

— ¡Regresa ahora mismo a mi habitación! — Gritó el albino mientras utilizaba sus puños para trizar las paredes.

— ¡Ahí viene! — Exclamó Kim, quien se ocultó tras Yuzu espantada por la fuerza sobrenatural del vampiro.

Subaru caminó hasta donde se encontraba el grupo con la misma expresión de pocos amigos que mostró al pelirrojo arrogante. Se detuvo frente a la novia sacrificada y la fulminó con la mirada al ver que estorbaba su camino.

— Muévete, humana. Ella viene conmigo. — Anunció el vampiro cuya altura superaba con creces la de la chica. Pero ella no se dejó intimidar.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Subaru?! — Exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cintura. — ¡La estás asustando!

— ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que pasa con las mujeres tontas que rondan este lugar! — Le gritó él de regreso, más cabreado que antes. — ¡Ahora, apártate!

— Mujer… tonta… — Yuzu repitió esto con la moral ligeramente tocada.

En ese momento Laito se interpuso entre ella y su hermano:

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Subaru-kun? Solo estábamos saludando a esta chica antes de que la mates. — Le explicó con un dejo burlesco. — No sé los detalles, pero es muy caballeroso de tu parte que hayas sanado sus heridas, ¿o será que el inmaduro de mi hermanito se ha enamorado?

— ¡¿Qué dices, pervertido?! ¡Ella solo es mi presa personal! — Increpó Subaru con indignación.

Y Kim, harta de que esos vampiros la trataran como si no tuviese voluntad ni opinión, decidió intervenir:

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No soy tu presa ni tu alimento ni mucho menos una mascota que puedas tener encerrada en tu habitación!

— ¡Puedes ir al baño si quieres! — Le contestó el albino sin disminuir la agresividad de su tono.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Con eso no me basta!

— ¡Deja de pedir! ¡Si hubiera querido habría dejado que los otros bebieran de ti hasta dejarte seca!

— ¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¡Así que atente a las consecuencias!

— Nfufu~ ¡Esto es muy divertido! — Comentó un risueño Laito mientras les veía pelear.

La acalorada discusión se mantuvo hasta que Yuzu colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kim en un gesto ligeramente aprehensivo. De este modo se dirigió hacia el vampiro implicado.

— Subaru, por favor déjala ir. — Le pidió muy seria. El aludido le quedó viendo con desconfianza.

— ¿Eh? — Soltó Kim, confundida.

Yuzu suspiró.

— Yo soy la novia sacrificada. — Le recordó al albino. — No involucres a nadie más en esto.

Subaru entendía su punto al hacerse responsable del rol que le dieron, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se tomó una pausa antes de cruzarse de brazos y responder:

— Todo esto comenzó por tu culpa, humana. — Le dijo con firmeza. — Tu función aquí es alimentarnos pero solo te has dedicado a complacer los caprichos de este imbécil, así que te busqué un reemplazo.

— Si la dejas ir le salvarás la vida. — Yuzu insistió, consciente de que Subaru no era tan malo como sus hermanos y podía empatizar con la situación de Kim. Al hablar, deliberadamente le mostró su cuello al muchacho: — Y si tienes sed… yo…

— ¡Nunca he estado interesado en tu sangre! — Le cortó Subaru con hastío. — Y ahora menos… no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no huela a _este_ …

Al decir lo anterior, Subaru apuntó a Laito con un índice acusatorio. El aludido se limitó a sonreír. Kim, por su parte, volteó hacia Yuzu y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

— No tienes que hacer esto por mí. — Le dijo la castaña. — Nos iremos juntas de este lugar.

— ¿Qué? — Ahora era Yuzu quien estaba confundida.

Kim comprendía que la humana estaba intentando protegerla ofreciéndose a sí misma como carnada por lo que no dudó a la hora de alzar la voz y dirigirse hacia los vampiros presentes:

— Quiero que nos saquen de aquí. — Exigió. — Sé que son vampiros y necesitan beber sangre y blablablá, pero no es justo. Nadie quiere vivir siendo tratado como una bolsa de sangre.

Ante esta declaración, Laito comenzó a reír.

— ¡Esta muchacha es muy divertida, Subaru-kun! — Comentó sin hacerle el menor caso a la humana. Sin embargo, Subaru lucía muy molesto por su petición.

— ¿Y a dónde piensas ir sin tus recuerdos? — Quiso saber.

— ¡Puede irse conmigo si es necesario! — Intervino Yuzu. Kim le sonrió.

— Bitch-chan, no arruines la diversión. Creía que ya habías entendido cuál era tu rol aquí… — Laito dejó las risas de lado para regañarla. — Su destino, al igual que el tuyo, es morir en este lugar. ¿No crees que lo más inteligente es aceptar esa realidad? ¿O acaso no te gusta vivir conmigo? — Yuzu se sobresaltó al sentir su mirada sobre ella otra vez. — Se suponía que teníamos un trato… pero podemos hacer un trueque con Subaru-kun, si lo prefieres. — Al decir esto, el vampiro desvió la vista descaradamente hacia la falda de Kim y se relamió los labios.

En ese mismo instante Subaru reaccionó interponiéndose entre su hermano y la chica.

— ¡No jodas! — Le gritó. — Esa mujer ya se convirtió en tu objeto sexual. Confórmate de una vez y déjale comida al resto.

— ¡E-espera un segundo! — Saltó Yuzu, ofendida. — ¡¿A quién llamaste objeto sexual?!

— Comida… ¿solo eso somos? — Murmuró Kim, descolocada por tener que asumir un papel tan nefasto. Lo peor era que sin sus recuerdos no podía argumentar ni contradecir nada.

— Es un buen momento para entender la "situación", ¿no creen? Nfufu~ — Rio Laito, dirigiéndose hacia ambas chicas con una sonrisa traviesa que les produjo escalofríos.

Kim entendía lo que estaba pasando pero no quería aceptarlo. Morir como la comida de alguien más y sin recordar nada no le parecía un panorama alentador. Yuzu, quien aún se encontraba a su lado, la observó en silencio. Le angustiaba que otra persona se viese envuelta en la misma situación que ella.

Y sin previo aviso, Laito hizo aparición tras las humanas, técnica que le sirvió para franquear rápidamente a Subaru. El vampiro inclinó el rostro de manera invasiva hacia Kim y la tomó de la cintura.

— Entonces, ¿no recuerdas de dónde vienes o qué estás haciendo aquí? — Su voz se dejó oír muy cerca del oído de Kim, por lo que la chica dio un salto y se apartó de golpe.

— Te agradecería que respetaras mi espacio personal… alguien ya lo violó un poco bastante… — Le advirtió a la defensiva mientras veía a Subaru de soslayo, recordando lo ocurrido en el interior del ataúd. Él se transportó de su posición hasta aparecer nuevamente frente a ella, listo para detener a Laito en caso de que volviera a acercarse.

— ¿Eh~? ¿Por qué los humanos tienen tanto interés en guardar la distancia unos con otros? No lo entieeeendo~ — Comentó el vampiro atacante con un tono ligeramente quejumbroso.

— Tampoco creo que lo llegues a entender… — Murmuró Yuzu.

Con Subaru frente a ella, Kim notó entonces lo alto y fornido que era, algo bastante útil si necesitaba apartar a otro molesto vampiro de su metro cuadrado. Sintiéndose ligeramente más segura, respondió la pregunta de Laito:

— Mi nombre es lo único que recuerdo además de… la imagen de haber sido golpeada en la cabeza por un hombre. Creo que es por eso que estaba inconsciente en el jardín de esta mansión. — Al hacer esta revelación notó cómo la atención de los presentes se detenía en ella.

Se hizo un silencio en el que pudieron escuchar claramente cómo el estómago de Kim gruñía, haciéndole ruborizar.

— Tienes hambre, ¿eh? — Supuso Yuzu, sonriéndole.

— Tsk, si hubieras decidido esperarme en la habitación como te indiqué en lugar de escapar no tendrías hambre… — Masculló Subaru sin voltear.

— Ah, ¿ibas a buscar comida para mí? — Le preguntó Kim. El albino no respondió, pero ella pudo reconocer la vergüenza en su expresión malhumorada. _"No es tan malo…"_ pensó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuzu estaba por proponer ir a la cocina juntas cuando Reiji hizo nuevamente una repentina aparición, esta vez acompañado de otro sujeto desconocido para Kim. Se trataba de un muchacho de baja estatura y grandes ojos que cargaba un oso de felpa entre sus brazos. Al verle, el rostro de Yuzu se desfiguró en una expresión llena de pánico. El susto fue tal que su primera reacción fue buscar el brazo de Laito, del cual se asió espantada.

— ¿Eh? Ahora son dos… — Habló el recién llegado paseando su mirada desde Yuzu hasta Kim. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Teddy?

— Veo que ya se conocieron. — Comentó Reiji al confirmar que las dos humanas estaban en el mismo lugar. No se habría tardado tanto en encontrarlas si no fuera porque tuvo que ocuparse del desastre que tenía Kanato en el ático: al parecer estaba incendiando cosas otra vez.

Kim se mantuvo expectante. El sujeto de las gafas le seguía dando mala espina, y al juzgar por la reacción de Yuzu, tampoco debía confiarse del desconocido.

— La… Laito… — La voz de Yuzu se dejó oír de manera ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de tener una crisis de angustia. Se mantenía alerta observando al más bajo de los vampiros presentes.

— Si, si~ — Le respondió Laito colocándose detrás de ella para tomarla de los hombros. — Kanato-kun, ¿quieres probar un poco de Bitch-chan? Te daré un permiso especial~

— ¡E-espera…! — Yuzu se sobresaltó al oír esto e intentó huir de inmediato, pero no tardó en confirmar que el vampiro que supuestamente debía protegerla la estaba reteniendo en ese lugar con su fuerza sobrehumana.

Kanato, en respuesta a ese ofrecimiento, se aferró al oso de felpa y esbozó una siniestra sonrisa.

— Teddy, ¿escuchaste eso? El estúpido de mi hermano al fin hace algo bueno. — Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el peluche mientras acortaba distancias con la humana que tanto terror le tenía. — Te he extrañado mucho, Yuzu.

La muchacha no dejaba de forcejear y lanzar patadas con las pupilas contraídas y la respiración sumamente agitada. Kanato atajó una de sus piernas y se inclinó hacia ella, cautivado por su expresión horrorizada.

— N-no… ¡no, no, no! — Gritaba Yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el vampiro intentaba encajar los colmillos en su cuello y Laito se encargaba de limitar sus movimientos.

— ¡Detente! — Exclamó Kim momentos antes de precipitarse sobre el grupo dándole un manotazo al rostro de Kanato y cubriendo los ojos de Laito con la otra mano. De este modo se lanzó sobre Yuzu para sacarla de ahí.

Como resultado, ambas cayeron al suelo y la agitación permitió que la sangre de la herida aún abierta de Kim volviera a salir. Las miradas de los cuatro vampiros presentes centellearon.

— Ese aroma… — Murmuró Kanato, ofendido por el golpe y desquiciado al percibir la esencia de la sangre. De manera violenta se acercó a la castaña y la tomó del brazo con fuerza, jalándola hacia arriba como si de una muñeca se tratase.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me duele! — Protestó Kim.

— Una mujer nueva… me pregunto qué sabor tendrás tú. Teddy también quiere saberlo.

En ese momento Subaru golpeó con fuerza la pared, trizándola. El gesto y la expresión en su rostro delataban su molestia. Reiji dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

— Nfufu~ Subaru-kun, deberías dejar de destruir las cosas, sabes que esa clase de amenazas indirectas no funcionan con mi querido hermano… así como ocurre conmigo. — Le dijo Laito en son de burla mientras se inclinaba hacia Yuzu. La chica aún se encontraba en el suelo con el miedo haciéndose evidente en los temblores de su cuerpo, y el vampiro no dudó un segundo en deslizar la lengua por sus mejillas, siguiendo el trazo que dejaba su llanto. — Ah, las lágrimas de Bitch-chan saben tan bien cuando está aterrada~ ¿Por qué esto solo pasa con Kanato-kun? Estoy celoso…

Kanato desvió su atención hacia Laito, viendo la escena con una ira que no pudo contener. Jaló a Kim de manera agresiva hacia él, sin embargo, Subaru reaccionó a tiempo y apareció a su lado para apartarlo de un fuerte empujón. El vampiro soltó a Kim por el impacto y en menos de un segundo tuvo a su hermano menor al frente, separándolo de ella.

— Tsk… ¡Subaru, no te interpongas en mi camino! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos! — Gritó un escandaloso Kanato. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento. — Yo… n-no es justo… ngh… ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡Tengo hambre, tengo mucha hambre! ¡Tú y Laito deberían desaparecer!

— Cuánta razón. Todos ustedes deberían alejarse de mis pertenencias. — Habló una voz conocida por todos.

Kim dio un respingo y al voltear se percató que el pelirrojo de hace un rato acababa de hacerse presente con el pecho muy erguido. _"¿Acaso todos tienen ese maldito poder de aparecerse de la nada?"_ Se preguntó mientras llevaba una mano hasta el brazo adolorido.

— Tsk, Ayato. — Al verle, Subaru se posicionó de tal manera que Kim quedó prácticamente pegada a su espalda.

— Subaru, desgraciado... ni creas que te perdonaré lo de hace un rato. — Le dijo el recién llegado con la furia frunciendo su ceño.

— Ya te lo advertí. — Respondió Subaru, manteniéndose arisco. — No le colocarás ni un solo colmillo encima. Yo la vi primero.

— Qué comportamiento más infantil. — Comentó Reiji mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y contemplaba con desaprobación el agujero que el albino hizo en la pared hace unos momentos.

Toda esta situación alteró otra vez a Kanato, quien abrió mucho los ojos al gritar:

— ¡No son más que basura, basura! ¡Si es que todos nos animáramos a irnos en su contra estarían perdidos! ¿No es así, Teddy? ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Yuzu se incorporó rápidamente, interrumpiendo los avances de Laito y echándose hacia atrás al ver a Kanato tan descontrolado.

— Ruidosos… — Una nueva voz se dejó oír tras ella, asustándole. Desde las penumbras del pasillo apareció un sexto muchacho. Él detuvo la vista en Yuzu, percibió el aroma de la sangre de Kim y luego observó la situación con desgana. — ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Se están peleando por la comida?

Al verle, Kim cayó en cuenta de que los seis vampiros ya estaban allí. La pregunta del desconocido desató una nueva discusión que involucró a Subaru, Ayato y Kanato, quienes entre gritos e insultos se atribuían los derechos de beber la sangre de las presas. Nerviosa, Kim volteó hacia Yuzu. Ella se encontraba a cierta distancia suya por lo que aprovechó de hacerle señas, indicándole que salieran de ahí. Yuzu negó con la cabeza, intentando expresarle con sus gestos y manos lo inútil que resultaría eso, pero Kim insistió en que debían aprovechar la oportunidad y hacerlo de todos modos.

Desde la distancia que las separaba, Yuzu finalmente suspiró resignada y asintió. Kim contó con los dedos hasta tres, momento en el que ambas salieron corriendo hacia el interior del pasillo en dirección opuesta de los vampiros. Ellos se sorprendieron por esta acción pero no les detuvieron.

Las humanas corrieron juntas, hombro con hombro, hasta que divisaron una posible salida.

— ¡Ahí hay una puerta! — Indicó Kim, abalanzándose contra ella para intentar abrirla. — ¡No abre!

— ¡Está cerrada! — Exclamó Yuzu, quien también forzó el picaporte

Y en menos de un segundo, se encontraron rodeadas por los seis vampiros que lucían más hambrientos que antes. Kim y Yuzu se arrinconaron contra la puerta, abrazándose entre ellas.

— Va-va… ¡vamos a morir! ¡No quiero morir sin recordar nada! — Exclamó Kim aterrada. — ¡¿Qué pasa con tu vampiro?! ¡¿No te va a proteger?!

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Acaso no has notado el tipo de sujeto que es?! — Le respondió Yuzu, temblando de miedo.

— Bitch-chan~ ¿Hacia dónde van con tanta prisa? — Quiso saber Laito, sonriéndole con malicia.

— Realmente, sus modales son deplorables. — Comentó Reiji, despectivo. — Y eso que es la primera vez que nos reunimos todos desde que llegó el sacrificio.

— Están atrapadas, no hay por dónde salir. — Advirtió Kanato con una sonrisa maniática atravesándole el rostro. — ¡Vamos a matarlas! ¿No es así, Teddy? ¿Por cuál debería empezar? ¿Por la nueva o por Yuzu?

— ¡Cállense todos de una puta vez! — Protestó Ayato mientras se acercaba a Kim y la tomaba del brazo, alejándola violentamente de la otra humana. — Tú vendrás conmigo esta vez. — Anunció, apegándola a su cuerpo y sonriéndole deseoso. — Te enseñaré algo realmente placentero. Te sentirás tan bien que no querrás volver a ser tocada por otros colmillos, Chichinashi~

— Ah, lo dijo. — Dijo el muchacho del cabello rubio con un tono apático.

— Sí, lo dijo. — Confirmó Laito, reprimiendo una carcajada.

— ¿Cómo… me llamaste? — Preguntó Kim, desconcertada.

— Dije que tu pecho es tan plano como un- — Pero Ayato no logró finalizar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada de parte de la chica. Esto pilló por sorpresa a los presentes, quienes guardaron silencio ante la escena. El pelirrojo se apartó y, sintiéndose sumamente humillado, se dirigió furioso hacia ella. — Maldita… ya verás… — Gruñó al momento de abalanzarse, sin embargo, no logró hacerlo de nuevo ya que _alguien_ estrelló una silla contra su espalda. — ¡¿Qué demonios?! — Exclamó, aturdido por el impacto.

Al voltear, encontró al único de sus hermanos que podía ganarle en fuerza bruta.

— ¡Te dije que era MI PRESA! — Le reclamó Subaru hecho una furia. El albino apartó a Ayato de un empujón y tomó a Kim por sobre su hombro, como si se tratara de un saco de papas. — ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Si alguien le llega a poner un dedo encima destruiré toda la mansión! — Reiji bufó, pensando que ya había hecho suficiente. Subaru caminó con la chica a cuestas mientras ella forcejeaba y pataleaba para liberarse, algo que resultaba completamente inútil dada la fuerza del vampiro.

— Yu… ¡Yuzu! — Kim llamó el nombre de la chica, quien aún se encontraba a merced de los depredadores nocturnos. Con fastidio, Subaru suspiró.

— ¡Oye, Laito! — Llamó a su hermano. — Si tanto te gusta el sacrificio actual cuídala mejor. — Le advirtió antes de retirarse rumbo a su habitación con Kim protestando sobre su hombro. — ¡Deja de moverte!

— Qué considerado eres, Subaru-kun~ — Comentó Laito, un poco sorprendido por esa intervención. — Pero Bitch-chan es reemplazable, ¿acaso no sabes que puedo conseguir a cualquier mujer que quiera?

Y sin previo aviso, Yuzu tomó su rostro y le robó un beso que paralizó momentáneamente sus sentidos. Al ver esto, la expresión de Kanato se crispó y los presentes observaron la escena desconcertados. Incluso Laito lucía sorprendido.

— Deberías dejar de dar excusas y centrarte en lo importante, ¿o qué? ¿Vas a dejar que Subaru se adelante? — La humana se apartó sonriéndole con una coquetería que contradecía muchísimo sus pensamientos: _"Sácame de aquí maldito bastardo hijo de-"_

— ¡Claro, Bitch-chan~! — Respondió Laito lleno de un repentino ánimo. En el acto, la tomó entre sus brazos como a una princesa y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos: — No está de más recordarles que si van a jugar con mi preciosa mascota al menos tengan la decencia de avisarme para participar, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Argh, La-Laito! — Reclamó Yuzu mientras era cargada hacia la habitación que actualmente compartían.

Ayato y Kanato no lucían nada conformes con esto.

— ¡Reiji, haz algo! — Protestó el más bajo.

— ¡¿Vas a permitir que esos idiotas se queden con toda la comida?! — Reclamó Ayato hecho una furia.

Subaru y Laito acababan de desaparecer en las penumbras del pasillo, cada uno con su respectiva presa.

— Tómenlo con calma. — Les respondió Reiji, firme. — Este juego no les durará demasiado…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Creo que los géneros que mejor describen este fic son "Romance" y "Humor", pero me sigue incomodando no poder poner "Drama" ya que hay MUCHO de eso más adelante._

 _Pero bueno, aún nos encontramos en la introducción de los nuevos personajes._

 _¡Gracias por sus reviews daimondkiss y Camila!_

 _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._


	4. Capítulo III

_Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual._

* * *

 **Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes**

 **Capítulo III: La situación**

* * *

— ¡Me duele! ¡Eres muy bruto! — Exclamó la chica apenas los colmillos volvieron a clavarse en ella.

— ¡Cállate! — Le gritó el vampiro, aprisionándola en el interior del ataúd con las muñecas retenidas a sus costados.

— ¡Ngh!

Cuando Kim regresó a la habitación de Subaru, este se le abalanzó y la mordió sin ningún tipo de consideración. Bebía de ella frenético, sediento, como si hubiera soportado una larga espera que se prolongó aún más debido a la intervención de sus hermanos. La castaña forcejeaba para liberarse pero, tal y como había sucedido la primera vez, cualquier esfuerzo resultaba inútil. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al sentir el dolor punzante otra vez y de maneras reiteradas, pero esto no detuvo al vampiro, quien deslizaba sus fríos labios sin pudor alguno por la extensión de su cuello y clavícula.

Kim podía adivinar, sin temor a equivocarse, que lo único que realmente instaba a Subaru a protegerla era su sed de sangre. Y al cabo de un tiempo prolongado manteniendo ese ritmo, se desvaneció.

Despertó horas más tarde. El ataúd se encontraba abierto y por la luminosidad de la habitación pudo deducir que aún era de noche; el cuello le ardía pero el sangrado parecía haberse detenido. Subaru no estaba a su lado.

Al alzar la vista fuera encontró junto a ella una elegante mesa rectangular llena de bandejas y fuentes de plata, todas ellas con grandes cantidades de comida. Sin cuestionar nada y obviando completamente los cubiertos, salió del ataúd y devoró todo lo que encontró, notando en el acto lo hambrienta que estaba. Aquel banquete era suficiente para cubrir el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, y además estaba delicioso.

— Te veo de mejor humor. — Escuchó decir. Kim dio un salto y levantó el rostro ahora lleno de salsa roja y jugo de arándanos.

Subaru acababa de aparecer apoyado en la pared frente a ella. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una seria expresión.

— Deberías dejar de hacer eso, ¡casi me matas del susto! — Exclamó la humana con la boca llena de comida. — Oye, esto está muy bueno, ¿tú lo hiciste?

— Claro que no. — Bufó el muchacho. — El único con un pasatiempo tan estúpido como cocinar es Reiji.

Al oír esto, Kim se atragantó.

— ¡¿El cuatro ojos hizo esto?! — Gritó, pensando en la posibilidad de que la comida estuviese envenenada o tuviese algo raro.

— No, fue la servidumbre. Ellos se encargan de las comidas de las novias sacrificadas.

— ¿Servidumbre? — Repitió Kim, aliviada de que no estuviese comiendo la comida de Reiji. — Tendré que darles las gracias…

— No es necesario. No son seres reales, sino entidades al servicio de los vampiros, además… — Subaru hizo una pausa en la que contempló a la chica en silencio mientras ella seguía tragando. — Tú no saldrás de aquí.

— ¡Eso está por verse! — Al reprochar, Kim se encontró con la mirada de Subaru observándole con intensidad. Ella seguía masticando un pedazo de carne. — …¿Qué?

— Ya te recuperaste, ¿no? — Quiso saber el vampiro. — A mí también me dio hambre…

— ¡E-espera, no he terminado de-!

Sin que Kim pudiera evitarlo, Subaru la tomó agresivamente de los hombros para llevarla de regreso hacia el interior del ataúd. Bebió su sangre a gusto y de manera continua hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

La chica detestaba saberse el alimento de alguien más, pero al encontrarse en esa situación y sin sus recuerdos no le quedaba otra alternativa. Subaru era tosco y malhumorado, y encima hablaba poco y no parecía tener otro interés además de vigilarla y beber de ella cuando la necesidad se lo pidiese. _"¿No se aburrirá de estar todo el tiempo aquí? ¿No hace nada para divertirse?"_ Se preguntaba a medida que las horas pasaban y el sueño iba y venía para ambos.

Aun así, ese sujeto le daba mucha más confianza que cualquiera de los hermanos Sakamaki, que sin conocerlos demasiado podía captar lo retorcidos que eran.

La tercera vez que despertó en el ataúd, ésta estaba cerrada y solo podía ver oscuridad. Aun así, rápidamente pudo captar que Subaru estaba durmiendo junto a ella y le daba la espalda. Kim colocó sus manos en la superficie de la tapa sobre su cabeza e intentó levantarla, sin resultados. En medio del silencio y tras unos cuantos intentos, se llevó ambas manos hasta las heridas del cuello y suspiró.

— Me pregunto cómo estará Yuzu. — Murmuró para sí misma. — Me preocupa que se haya ido con ese pervertido...

Después de decir esto la voz grave de Subaru se dejó oír, resonando en el interior del reducido espacio:

— No deberías preocuparte por esa mujer. Ella y Laito son tal para cual.

Al hablar se escuchaba indiferente. A Kim no le sorprendió que estuviera despierto, pero sí sus palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Le preguntó volteando hacia él. Lo único que podía distinguir a duras penas era su nuca.

— Esa chica se ofreció a Laito como una mujerzuela, es por eso que ninguno de nosotros puede acercarse a ella. — Le explicó Subaru aún sin voltear, desconcertando a Kim con esa respuesta.

— Entonces… ¿ese Laito realmente la está protegiendo?

— No, Laito es tan retorcido que le da igual lo que hagamos con ella. Es ella quien prefiere permanecer a su lado antes de arriesgarse a estar sola. — Las respuestas de Subaru confundían más a Kim, quien no sabía si seguir preguntando ya que el vampiro se escuchaba exasperado. — Parece que tuvo una mala noche cuando llegó… como sea, no me interesa.

Se hizo un silencio otra vez. La castaña tragó saliva y volvió la vista hacia arriba antes de volver a hablar:

— Reiji dijo que Laito no tardaría en matar al sacrificio actual, ¿crees que…?

— Laito la matará cuando se aburra de follársela. Es todo. — Le interrumpió Subaru con frialdad. Su hermano siempre había sido así y esta no sería la excepción.

Sin embargo, su respuesta dejó aún más perpleja a Kim.

— ¿Ellos están…? — Esta vez la humana no terminó la frase. Creía que su olvido le impediría entender la gravedad de la situación de Yuzu, pero la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien. Se ruborizó.

Subaru dio un suspiro.

— Es por eso que te dije que no te preocuparas tanto. Ella no es una mujer inocente. — Insistió él de mala gana. — De hecho, diría que sabe sobrevivir bastante bien…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, la habitación de Laito estaba llena de suspiros. La cama rechinaba continuamente a pesar de lo lujosa y grande que era: tal y parecía que debía ser reemplazada otra vez. Y es que ni la mobiliaria de mejor calidad podía competir con el apetito sexual de Laito, quien en efecto le cobraba el favor a la novia sacrificada cada vez que podía.

— Bitch…chan… — Jadeaba, extasiado.

Yuzu tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y la entrepierna entumecida, pero una parte de ella ya se había acostumbrado a su hambre insaciable. _"Estoy cansada… no quiero más…"_ pensaba bajo Laito, completamente llena de él y a merced de sus movimientos. Así como su miembro se dedicaba a escarbar las zonas más profundas de su cuerpo, sus colmillos hacían lo propio mordiéndole las partes más suaves de la piel. Cuando lo hacía, la humana no podía contener un grito desgarrador.

— No tan fuer…te... — Suplicaba después con lágrimas en los ojos.

Laito era brusco y consciente a la vez, motivo por el que le cabreaba su evidente intención de torturarla. Ella no soportaba el dolor… no desde lo sucedido con Kanato. Es por eso que lidiaba mejor con el sexo que con el deseo de sangre.

Pero no podía evitar ser mordida: él era un vampiro después de todo y su única función era alimentarlo. _"Es tal y como dijo Subaru… no solo soy comida, sino que también soy un objeto sexual…"_ se decía en pensamientos mientras el placer y el dolor se mezclaban una vez más, confundiendo sus sentidos.

Las sábanas estaban manchadas de fluidos de todo tipo y el golpeteo de la penetración se mezclaba con los gemidos de la chica, quien contaba con el talento de hacer llegar a Laito una y otra vez. Ella sospechaba que esa era la única razón por la cual seguía viva.

* * *

El amanecer iba a comenzar en cualquier momento, y aunque Subaru le explicó a Kim que ellos vivían de noche, ella le exigió salir del ataúd para tratar las heridas que le dejó. Después de una intensa discusión el vampiro accedió a regañadientes, permitiendo que la humana utilizara los vendajes y el agua que estaban situados convenientemente sobre la cómoda. Según decía él, la servidumbre era quien se encargaba de renovar los utensilios de curación, pero lo cierto es que era el propio Subaru quien lo hacía desde la llegada de Kim.

— No me digas que aún estás pensando en esa niña… — Soltó el vampiro con fastidio mientras observaba a la castaña desde cierta distancia.

Ella ya se había limpiado las mordidas y en ese momento se estaba cambiando el vendaje de la cabeza con una expresión ensimismada.

— ¿Qué es eso de la novia sacrificada? — Kim ignoró su comentario y le hizo la pregunta que circundaba su mente desde el encuentro con Yuzu.

Subaru volvió la mirada hacia la ventana antes de responder. En esta se revelaba el cielo esclarecido y un sol amenazante al otro lado de las montañas.

— Cada cierto tiempo, _ese sujeto_ envía a la mansión a una humana para alimentarnos de ella. Una vez muerta la sustituimos por otra y ya. No hay mayor explicación que esa.

— ¡¿Qué horrible ser haría eso?! — La respuesta de Subaru no le gustó nada a Kim, quien le gritó de regreso. _"Es por eso que Yuzu lucía tan resignada a sacrificarse por mí…"_ pensó angustiada. — ¡No puedo creer que usen la vida de chicas inocentes para algo tan ruin!

— ¿Y qué mierda esperabas? Somos vampiros. — Replicó Subaru a la defensiva, volviendo sobre sus pasos para entrar en el ataúd antes de que el sol apareciera. — Cállate y ven.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya debo volver ahí? — Kim le siguió con la mirada y se resistió, temiendo volver a la oscuridad del ataúd y deseosa de ver el amanecer.

— Tsk, ¿tienes algún problema? — Gruñó el vampiro.

— Es que… antes quería ir al baño y no podía salir…

— Claro, porque es un ataúd especial. Solo criaturas lo suficientemente fuertes pueden abrirlo.

— Pero… eso significa que…

— Significa que solo saldrás de aquí con mi permiso y autorización.

Kim hizo una pausa antes de replicar. A pesar de su rebeldía le daba miedo contradecirlo.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

— Eres mi fuente de alimento así que debo protegerte. — Al decir lo anterior, Subaru fulminó a Kim con su mirada escarlata. Ella se estremeció. — La última novia sacrificada fue asesinada por Ayato en menos de una semana. No confío en su autocontrol.

— ¿Y eso a mí qué? — Saltó Kim sin pensarlo demasiado, acortando distancias entre ella y el ataúd. — Si Ayato me mata te consigues a otra "presa" y ya. Prefiero morir antes de estar encerrada las veinticuatro horas con un tipo como- ¡AAAAAH!

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, Subaru la jaló hacia el interior y se abalanzó sobre ella para retenerla.

— Deja de gritar de una vez, tus protestas me ponen de mal humor… — Le dijo acercándose de forma amenazadora. Las mejillas de Kim se ruborizaron al sentir nuevamente esos fríos labios rozar su cuello, buscando el sitio perfecto para beber de él.

— Su… ¡Subaru! — Gritó la chica al mismo tiempo que la tapa del ataúd se cerraba de golpe y volvía a la completa oscuridad.

* * *

Las horas de descanso llegaban durante el día para la mansión Sakamaki, momento en el que Yuzu acostumbraba a salir de la habitación de Laito para comer y tener un poco de actividad diurna. A su parecer, este era el mejor espacio en su dolorosa rutina, el único donde podía estar a solas y sentirse realmente segura.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión la novia sacrificada cayó dormida junto con el vampiro que la utilizaba por puro agotamiento. No fue hasta el atardecer que despertó y abandonó su lecho con el cuerpo adolorido y los fluidos de la sangre y el sexo manchando su piel. Se limpió minuciosamente y se colocó un camisón para dormir antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Una voz la interceptó mientras atravesaba el pasillo. Para su sorpresa se trataba del mayor de los Sakamaki.

— Qué sorpresa verte despierto tan temprano, Shu. — Comentó la chica al identificarlo recargado en una pared. — Voy a mi habitación.

— Qué inusual… — Comentó el vampiro con desgana, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la actitud perezosa. — ¿Te peleaste con Laito?

— No, solo quiero estar sola. — Al decir esto, Yuzu desvió la mirada. Shu se percató y abrió lentamente sus ojos, contemplándole en un silencio indescifrable para la humana. Al cabo de un rato, ella empezó a impacientarse. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Lo hacen con frecuencia? — Preguntó él sin una pizca de vergüenza. La novia sacrificada se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. — Hueles muy sucio…

— ¡Eso a ti qué te importa! — Saltó indignada mientras Shu se retiraba caminando en dirección contraria a ella.

— Debías saber a lo que te exponías. — Agregó el vampiro antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Yuzu apretó la mandíbula y los puños, llena de rabia.

— Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso… — Murmuró hacia el pasillo vacío.

Ofuscada, giró sobre sus pasos hacia aquella habitación que Reiji le asignó el primer día, esa en la que jamás había dormido. _"Rosa. Todo es muy rosa…"_ fue lo primero que pensó al entrar y encender la luz. No tenía problemas con el color, pero le daba la impresión de que esos lunáticos decoraban el lugar en coherencia con sus expectativas de presa: una chica femenina, joven y bastante inocente.

" _Tomoka era así."_

Yuzu cerró la puerta tras de sí con una melancólica expresión dibujada en el rostro. Caminó hasta quedar frente al espejo del tocador: el cabello oscuro y rizado le llegaba hasta los hombros como siempre. Lo tenía hecho un desastre. Estuvo algunos minutos cepillándose antes de recostarse en la cama y hundir el rostro en la almohada de cabecera intentando captar alguna esencia perdida. Pero no había nada, solo el olor a lavanda que se utilizaba para perfumar toda la ropa de cama de esa mansión tan nefasta.

La imagen de Kim no tardó en llegar a su mente. Yuzu se aferró a las sábanas. _"No quiero que esa chica pase por esto…"_

— Bitch-chan, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás molesta? — La voz de Laito le hizo incorporarse de golpe. Las frazadas aún cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo y él acababa de presentarse sentado en el filo de la cama, junto a ella. — ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos?

— Me duele la cabeza. — Respondió Yuzu fríamente. — Hemos tenido sexo sin parar y necesito un descanso. Solo eso.

— ¿Eh? Pero nunca antes habías necesitado venir a dormir sola…

Como siempre, Laito sonreía y le hablaba con ese tonito que le parecía de lo más irritante. Era como si se estuviera burlando de ella. (Y lo cierto es que así era.)

— ¡Prometiste que me protegerías de Kanato! — Le gritó la humana sin poder contener su molestia ni un segundo más. — ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso de ayer?!

— Ah, así que era por eso. Solo estaba jugando. — Le respondió él, divertido. — Sabes lo mucho que me excita verte asustada.

— No me gustan esa clase de juegos… sabes que no puedo ver a tu hermano…

— Pero si permaneces aquí sola estás en riesgo de que venga por ti. A todas luces es más conveniente que duermas conmigo, ¿no crees? — Dicho esto, Laito se subió a la cama y gateó hacia Yuzu, acechándola. Ella permaneció en su lugar observándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido. — No olvides que estoy cuidando de ti porque eres mi pequeño juguete~

— Lo entiendo… lo entiendo, pero… parte de este trato era que me protegerías… especialmente de ese loco…

— Y lo he hecho a lo largo de todo este mes, Bitch-chan. — Le interrumpió frunciendo sus cejas en son de réplica. — Eres una malagradecida. Siempre me manipulas con este bello cuerpo tuyo para hacerme actuar a tu conveniencia… — Una de las manos del vampiro buscó el hombro de Yuzu, el cual acarició lascivamente a medida que se deleitaba con su expresión de fastidio. — ¿No estás siendo algo injusta ahora mismo? Además, no es como si tuvieras demasiadas opciones…

— ¡Ya sé! — Saltó la chica, irritada. — Haz lo que quieras conmigo, solo… no vuelvas a ofrecerme a Kanato… ¡y deja a Kim en paz!

— Prometido~ — Canturreó Laito al tiempo que se colocaba sobre ella y la forzaba a recostarse otra vez. La chica no sabía por qué, pero podía apostar que él estaba mintiendo. — Entonces… eso significa que no tengo por qué contenerme hoy, ¿verdad?~

Yuzu contuvo la respiración. Cada vez que el castaño decía eso significaba problemas, y no estaba segura de que su cuerpo resistiera más rondas. Fuera sexo o sangre, estaba en su límite. Pero la noche acababa de empezar, podía saberlo con solo sentir el sabor de la boca de Laito. Sus pupilas contraídas permanecieron clavadas en el techo, el mismo techo que vio Tomoka en sus últimos días.

" _No soy una niña. No calzo con el decorado de esta habitación. Elegí entregarme a cualquiera con tal de sobrevivir... es por eso que terminé así. Me doy asco."_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Busquen en Youtube "Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes" y encontrarán los videos que ha hecho mi querida Kamira Okami basándose en esta historia que construimos juntas._

 _En ese mismo canal podrán ver_ _varias parodias donde participan Kim y Yuzu._

 _Y como siempre, ¡agradezco enormemente a_ _Camila y a daimondkiss por sus comentarios!_

 _Espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia_ _._


	5. Capítulo IV

**Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes**

 **Capítulo IV: La cena**

* * *

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de la habitación con insistencia, acompañándose a su vez de gritos y arañazos. Kim despertó con los ruidos, extrañada de escucharlos aun con lo gruesa que era la madera del féretro. Se incorporó mientras se restregaba un ojo y confirmaba que Subaru seguía durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado.

— ¿Eh? No estaba cerrado… — notó de pronto al levantar la tapa sobre ella. Subaru le había dicho que el cajón solo podía abrirlo una criatura fuerte. _"¿Lo habrá dejado semi-abierto por mí? Como le dije que quería poder ir al baño durante la noche…"_ se preguntó Kim mientras volteaba hacia el vampiro. Por un momento no pudo evitar quedarse viendo sus finas facciones, las cuales eran realmente bellas si se mantenía así: tranquilo y en silencio. — Nah, debe ser una coincidencia…

La humana salió del ataúd con cuidado, temiendo despertar al malhumorado chico. Cerró la tapa y se dirigió hacia la puerta vistiendo un simple camisón que le quedaba grande y dejaba a la vista su cuerpo lleno de parches y vendas. Antes de abrir, acercó su oído hacia la superficie de madera para escuchar de quién se trataba:

— ¡Subaru, abre la puta puerta! ¡Kim, auxilio! — gritaba una voz femenina al otro lado.

— ¡Yuzu! — exclamó la castaña abriendo de golpe y confirmando que se trataba de ella. — ¡¿Estás bien?!

Yuzu llevaba puesto un camisón para dormir y estaba sumamente pálida. Lo primero que hizo al ver a Kim fue tomarla de los hombros.

— Ah... ah... — jadeaba la chica con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentaba hablar, pero no parecía ser capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Ese pervertido te hizo algo? — Quiso saber Kim, sorprendida y preocupada de verla en semejante estado.

Pero antes de poder dar con una respuesta, el susodicho se hizo presente justo detrás de Yuzu:

— Qué mala eres, Bitch-chan~ Hace solo un momento dijiste que podía hacerte lo que quisiera... — comentó Laito con su tono travieso. Yuzu se paralizó al oír su voz y el vampiro, consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ella, se inclinó para hablar cerca de su oído: — ¿No crees que es un poco rudo de tu parte salir disparada de esa forma? Aún ni alcanzamos a calentar~

— Ah... ah... — Volvió a jadear la novia sacrificada con evidente terror, abrazándose de Kim para así poder resguardarse de algún modo.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Yuzu?! — La castaña envolvió a la chica en un abrazo aprehensivo y no tardó en concluir que Laito era el motivo de su reacción.

Sin embargo, su grito furioso atrajo a Reiji a la escena.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? — interrumpió haciéndose presente en pleno pasillo con su porte elegante y su expresión de desagrado. Laito volteó hacia él, devolviéndole el espacio personal a Yuzu. Reiji lo observó y dejó escapar un suspiro, comprendiendo que su hermano estaba haciendo de las suyas, esta vez no con una, sino con dos humanas. — Venía a informarles que la cena está servida.

— ¿Cena? ¡Comida! — Saltó Kim con alegría, desviando su atención de manera inmediata hacia el recuerdo del banquete de ayer. — ¡Vamos, Yuzu! Dudo que en público ese idiota pueda hacerte algo...

— Nfufu~ ¡Me subestimas, pequeña! Y también a tu nueva amiga — advirtió Laito mientras dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa a su presa, quien permanecía junto a la aludida. — Fue ella quien aceptó ser mi juguete después de todo, ¿no es así, Bitch-chan? ¿No quieres que te dé algo de amor antes de comer?

Laito se acercó a las chicas con la intención de provocar a Yuzu, a lo que ella respondió levantando temerosamente la mirada. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido hace solo unos minutos atrás. El cuerpo le dolía tanto que intentó resistirse, algo que nunca hacía. Sin embargo, esto consiguió excitar aún más a Laito, quien la forzó a tener relaciones de cualquier forma. Las imágenes de Tomoka y Kanato aparecieron en su mente sin que pudiera preverlo, provocando que cada estocada fuera insoportablemente dolorosa.

Al final, Yuzu logró escapar a duras penas de la habitación. Es así como acabó acudiendo a Kim de manera desesperada.

— Creo que he tenido suficiente de tu "amor" por ahora, Laito — Le respondió débilmente. En ese mismo momento tomó de la mano a Kim y la llevó hacia afuera de la habitación, dispuesta a seguir a Reiji hasta el comedor. La sonrisa de su vampiro protector no desapareció, pero algo en su aura cambió, volviéndola más oscura aún.

— Ah, me olvidaba de Subaru — recordó Kim, frenando en seco. — ¿Es necesario que lo despierte?

— Por supuesto, es crucial que todos los miembros de la familia estén en la cena mensual — respondió Reiji, deteniéndose un momento para estudiar a las humanas de arriba hacia abajo. — Ustedes... no irán a bajar con esas pintas, ¿verdad?

Solo entonces las chicas recordaron que estaban vistiendo sus respectivos atuendos para dormir, siendo estos un tanto reveladores para la peligrosa ocasión. Eso sin mencionar que Reiji parecía odiar las informalidades.

— Me cambiaré en el baño — anunció Kim, algo nerviosa al notarse tan expuesta delante de dos vampiros que le producían un importante nivel de desconfianza. — ¿Me acompañas, Yuzu? Así nos cuidamos las espaldas.

— Eh... claro — respondió la otra humana, distraída.

— Será mejor que se apresuren o recibirán un castigo — advirtió Reiji antes de desaparecer.

En eso, Laito tomó a Yuzu del brazo con una gran sonrisa y la alejó de Kim.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Bitch-chan? — dijo llevando a la humana en dirección contraria. — Tu ropa está por acá, me encargaré yo mismo de ponértela~

Ella estaba tan débil que no podía oponer mucha resistencia. Kim se dio cuenta de esto y le gritó a Laito:

— ¡Oye, deja que tenga un poco de privacidad! — exclamó molesta.

— Eso no es necesario entre nosotros. — Le respondió él sin dejar de sonreír. — Aunque puede que no lo entiendas porque tanto tú como Subaru son unos niños.

Kim rodó los ojos. Como parecía que hablar con el vampiro era una completa pérdida de tiempo, se acercó temerariamente a Yuzu y la sujetó del hombro opuesto al brazo tomado por Laito.

— ¡Si este tipo hace algo que no te gusta solo díselo! — Le reprochó a la chica, harta de ver cómo la trataban.

Yuzu aún parecía algo desconectada de la realidad. Sus movimientos eran aletargados y su piel seguía pálida, como si la anemia estuviera mezclada con una fuerte impresión. Laito seguía sujetándola firmemente del brazo, pero se mantuvo expectante a su respuesta. ¿Qué más podía hacer ella? Al final, Yuzu observó a Kim con expresión cansada.

— Anoche Subaru te mordió muchas veces, ¿verdad? — El sacrificio finalmente estaba hablando con normalidad, aunque Kim percibió cierto frío en su tono. — Por esa notoria marca en tu cuello puedo adivinar que lo hizo muy fuerte... — Al decir esto indicó el sitio al cual se refería. — Cuando te retorcías de dolor bajo su cuerpo, ¿le decías que se detuviera?

— Cla-claro que sí... — respondió Kim, cubriendo la mordida como por inercia.

— ¿Y lo hizo? — Esta tajante pregunta dejó a la castaña paralizada y sin respuesta. Yuzu suspiró con resignación. — ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Estos sujetos no conocen los límites.

Por su expresión, Kim sabía que Yuzu hablaba con conocimiento de causa. Sus experiencias en esa mansión la habían obligado a asumir el rol impuesto por esos vampiros abusivos, y tarde o temprano ella tendría que hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?

— Me voy a cambiar... — murmuró distraídamente mientras volvía hacia la habitación de Subaru, sin embargo, antes de cerrar apuntó a Laito con un índice acusador y le advirtió: — ¡Tú no le hagas nada indecente! O... al menos no tan indecente... — agregó al último con un leve rubor en sus mejillas para entonces desaparecer tras la puerta.

El vampiro aludido dejó escapar una risotada.

— Qué lindura, ¿no crees? Parece que le agradas — comentó a Yuzu, divertido. Ella no se inmutó y él aprovechó el momento para susurrar en su oído: — Se nota que no sabe la clase de zorra que eres en realidad.

* * *

Kim comprobó que Subaru dormía antes de confinarlo de nuevo en su ataúd para cambiarse de ropa con tranquilidad. Dudó unos momentos, temerosa de que el vampiro despertara y se apareciera de la nada como siempre hacía. Sin despegar un ojo del féretro, se despojó de la camisa que llevaba puesta, la cual pertenecía al vampiro y era bastante grande, quedando casi completamente desnuda. Lo único que la cubría era su ropa interior inferior y los vendajes y parches esparcidos en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, protegiendo cada una de las heridas que Subaru le infligió.

Examinó su figura en el espejo trizado, recordando entonces las palabras de Yuzu con aflicción. _"Este sujeto es un vampiro… Solo me está cuidando para alimentarse de mí…"_ se recordó a sí misma, intentando apartar de su mente los pequeños y casi insignificantes gestos de amabilidad que Subaru había tenido con ella. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en que era una buena persona, bastaba con que fuera un poco más decente que sus hermanos para sobrevivir en esa mansión.

Con todo esto en mente, la chica cambió sus vendajes, se vistió y tocó suavemente la superficie del ataúd:

— ¿No irás a cenar? — preguntó al vampiro desde el exterior.

No hubo respuesta. _"¿Seguirá dormido o no me escuchó?"_ se preguntaba la castaña mientras volvía a tocar la madera y se disponía a intentar moverla, sin resultados. Fue en ese momento que escuchó una respuesta desde el interior:

— No. Déjame en paz. — Subaru se oía molesto.

Kim dejó escapar un suspiro y acató, marchando en dirección hacia la salida. _"Se supone que no me dejaba salir de la habitación porque es peligroso que sus hermanos me encuentren a solas, pero ahora parece que pasa de mí… ¡Quién lo entiende!"_ Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y otra a la cintura mientras intentaba comprender la lógica del vampiro, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, le agradaba al fin tener la posibilidad de salir y estirar un poco las piernas.

La mansión era enorme, por lo que se perdió unas cuantas veces antes de llegar al comedor. Cuando lo hizo, notó que todos los hermanos Sakamaki estaban sentados alrededor de una larga y elegante mesa con excepción de Subaru. Yuzu se encontraba junto a Laito observando cabizbaja su plato de comida.

— ¿Qué pasó con Subaru? — exigió saber Reiji cuando la vio llegar. Kim desvió su atención de Yuzu hacia él.

— Me dijo que no vendría así que no le discutí y vine para acá — respondió con simpleza.

— Te dije que era obligación que vinieran todos. — Reiji habló firme y con el ceño fruncido. Esto puso nerviosa a Kim, quien notaba que no era una persona demasiado tolerante.

— Pe-pero... — balbuceó.

— Ve y tráelo. No lo repetiré una tercera vez.

Al decir lo anterior, Reiji le dedicó una mirada afilada que tuvo bastante efecto en la humana. Si lo pensaba bien, prefería tener que lidiar con el malhumor de Subaru antes que involucrarse más con ese sujeto, por lo que acabó respondiendo:

— Argh, está bien. Iré a despertarlo — dijo resignada antes de volver hacia la habitación refunfuñando: — Maldito cuatro ojos, se cree el dueño de todo…

— Qué modales — farfulló Reiji irritado al tiempo que Kim desaparecía por la misma puerta en la que llegó.

Yuzu siguió a la chica con la mirada, un tanto preocupada de quedarse sola otra vez con ese grupo de desquiciados. Era primera vez que asistía a una de las famosas cenas mensuales de los hermanos Sakamaki, por lo que no sabía exactamente qué hacer para pasar desapercibida. La mesa estaba impecable, pero nadie tocaba su comida con excepción de Kanato, quien no parecía tener la suficiente paciencia para esperar a los faltantes. Reiji no estaba a gusto con esto, pero no le discutía y se limitaba a observarlo con desaprobación.

— Esos dos ya se están tardando… — comentó Ayato al cabo de un rato, ansioso.

— Tal vez Subaru se siente mal. ¿Los vampiros pueden enfermarse? — preguntó Yuzu en un susurro que dirigió a Laito.

— ¡Claro que no, Bitch-chan~! Somos inmortales, después de todo — le respondió él dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Un vampiro enfermo? ¿Eres idiota o qué? — intervino Kanato, quien había dejado de comer para observarla fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Este simple comentario provocó que la novia sacrificada sintiera un fuerte escalofrío en toda la espalda.

Una de las grandes razones por las que no quería asistir a esa maldita cena era por él. No quería verlo, prefería estar encerrada todo el día en la habitación de Laito antes de tener que encontrarse con Kanato. Sin embargo, su "protector" le insistió y temía hacer enojar a Reiji, por lo que acabó presentándose a la cena de todas formas, consciente de que no tenía opción.

— Solo era una pregunta... — murmuró, desviando la mirada. Kanato no volvió a su plato y mantuvo la atención fija en Yuzu, quien intentó ignorarlo lo mejor que podía.

En ese momento, Kim volvió a aparecerse en el comedor junto a Subaru. Su ropa estaba ligeramente rasgada y su respiración agitada, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Los vampiros, en especial, se vieron atraídos por los vestigios de sangre en la piel de la chica.

Ignorando a los demás, Subaru se dejó caer en el asiento y su presa se sentó a su lado, completamente embelesada por la abundante comida. Kim no esperó a la indicación de Reiji antes de empezar a devorar todo lo que tenía por delante, gesto que provocó un tic en el ojo del vampiro amante de las reglas y las formalidades. Ayato, Laito, Subaru y Yuzu también empezaron a comer entonces. Kanato, por su lado, seguía observando al sacrificio mientras destruía la comida en su plato con el tenedor y Shu permanecía inmóvil en la silla como si acabase de echarse a dormir.

— Entonces… — Laito interrumpió el silencio general, inclinándose un poco hacia delante de la mesa con el codo apoyado y la mejilla reposando en su mano. — ¿Ya lo hicieron, Subaru-kun?

Esta sola pregunta provocó que el albino escupiera el agua que estaba bebiendo y Kim se atragantara con un pedazo de carne.

— ¡Tsk! — soltó el pelirrojo, molesto.

La castaña tosió y golpeó su pecho repetidas veces antes de recuperarse.

— ¡N-no es lo que piensan! — exclamó ella, completamente sonrojada.

— Maldita sea… — murmuró Subaru mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y desviaba la mirada en un vano intento por ocultar el rubor que se asomaba en su rostro. — Y pensar que interrumpieron mi preciado sueño para esta estupidez…

— Solo se enojó porque lo desperté y me mordió a modo de "castigo" — explicó Kim, a la defensiva. — ¡Pero no sé qué tiene esto de castigo si lo hace cada vez que puede desde que llegué a este lugar! — soltó con fastidio, volviéndose en el último momento hacia Subaru. — Además, ¿por qué ahora, si íbamos a cenar?

Él se limitó a responder con un gruñido.

— Los vampiros no se sienten satisfechos si no beben sangre. — Le explicó Yuzu. — A diferencia de nosotros los humanos pueden prescindir de la comida.

— ¡Qué bien, Bitch-chan! Has aprendido bastante. Debe ser porque te he enseñado bien~ — comentó el vampiro del fedora en tanto recibía un bufido de parte de la prometida y una mirada fulminante de Kanato. — Entonces… la pequeña Kim aún es virgen — comentó con soltura, dedicando una mirada sugerente a la aludida. Ella se sobresaltó y volvió a sonrojarse, sin comprender por qué estaba hablando de su intimidad en la mesa y frente a unos sujetos que poco y nada la conocían. — Nfufu~ Subaru-kun es solo un niño después de todo~

Tras escuchar este comentario, el albino golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se incorporó hecho una furia.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — vociferó. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Laito no dejaba de sonreír. _"¿Lo está provocando?"_ se preguntó la castaña, quien reaccionó de inmediato:

— ¡Subaru, cálmate!

— ¡Tú calla y come! — gritó el muchacho, forzando de improviso una cucharada de arvejas en su boca.

— ¡Mmph! — calló Kim, disgustada por el sabor.

— ¿Ves a qué me refiero, Bitch-chan? — Volvió a hablar Laito, indicando la escena entre Subaru y Kim a Yuzu. — Subaru es muy lento con las chicas~

— Ah... sí... — respondió ella con una gotita de sudor atravesando su frente.

Estos comentarios hicieron enfurecer aún más al albino, quien quitó la cuchara de la boca de Kim para apuntar a Laito y a Yuzu con ella.

— ¡Ustedes dos mejor se atragantan con comida o los mataré! — Les gritó colocando un pie sobre la mesa, haciendo amago de querer subirse sobre ella.

— ¡Esto no sabe bien! — intervino Kim, asqueada con las arvejas.

— ¡Calla! — Subaru le metió otra cucharada a la fuerza, silenciando sus quejas.

— Subaru, compórtate — dijo Reiji de forma seca. Al juzgar por el tono de voz, estaba realmente enfadado por su comportamiento.

— Estas humanas son tan molestas... Solo vienen a importunar esta casa, ¿no es así, Teddy? — Kanato habló, esta vez dirigiéndose a su oso de felpa. — Deberíamos deshacernos de ellas... — Y como era de esperarse, sus grandes y escalofriantes ojos lentamente volvieron hacia Yuzu.

La humana se sobresaltó en su asiento. _"¿Está hablando en serio?"_ pensó con pánico contenido.

— ¿No crees que así es más divertido, Kanato-kun? — Le preguntó Laito. — Comer solo con hombres no tiene nada de interesante~

— ¡Já! Sería más interesante que ustedes compartieran un poco — intervino Ayato, aún fastidiado por toda esa situación. — Me gustaría probar la sangre de Chichinashi.

Kim se estremeció al sentir la mirada esmeralda del muchacho sobre ella. Ya tenía suficiente con alimentar a un vampiro, no creía poder con dos. _"Además, ambos tienen una personalidad horrible"_ se dijo en su fuero interno, haciendo una mueca ante la sola idea de tener que lidiar con Ayato.

— ¡Ya cállate, imbécil! — bramó Subaru, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo y lanzándole sin reparos su propio plato de comida. El aludido lo apartó en el aire, provocando que se estrellara contra la pared y se hiciera añicos junto a las arvejas que Subaru dejó sin comer.

— Por comentarios como esos Subaru jamás dejará que Kim salga de la habitación — murmuró Yuzu en voz baja, intentando ignorar aquellos arranques de violencia —que en ellos eran bastante comunes— mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca.

— ¡¿A qué viene eso?! — saltó Ayato, alterado. La novia sacrificada volteó hacia él, desafiante.

— Quiero decir que él entiende lo mismo que yo: cualquier humana a su completa disposición es presa muerta, ¿o me lo vas a negar? — declaró dejando de lado su pasividad y recibiendo una breve risotada de parte del vampiro pelirrojo. Yuzu se quedó callada entonces, recordando enrabiada a Tomoka y lo sucedido durante su primer día en la mansión.

Para su desgracia, Kanato notó que sus pensamientos fueron en esa dirección y sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que estrechaba a Teddy entre sus brazos.

— Aun así, deberían salir más seguido. Debe ser aburrido estar encerradas todo el día — comentó el vampiro más bajo sin apartar la mirada de Yuzu, notoriamente sediento. — Además, no es como si no fueran a morir a manos de Laito y Subaru...

Este comentario sobresaltó a las humanas, volviéndolas conscientes de ese fatídico destino que Laito les advirtió. No importaba lo que hicieran o con quién buscaran apoyo o protección: su muerte a manos de esos sujetos sería inevitable.

— Cierto, cierto~ — corroboró el vampiro del fedora sin dejar de sonreír.

Subaru volvió a su asiento, más calmado en apariencias, pero su interior seguía siendo un caos: _"Y estos idiotas se preguntan por qué no la dejo salir... La matarán."_ Secretamente preocupado, observó de reojo a la chica que comía a su lado.

— Bueno, yo no me opongo a compartir. Sería interesante, ¿no? — Las cavilaciones del albino se vieron interrumpidas por la indecorosa propuesta de Laito, sin embargo, Yuzu reaccionó antes que él:

— ¡Laito, tú dijiste...! — saltó enojada, siendo inmediatamente interrumpida por Shu, quien acababa de levantarse de la mesa sin haber tocado su plato.

— Qué ruidosos son todos ustedes — comentó el rubio, harto. — ¿Ya acabaron?

— ¡No quiero comer esta porquería y lo sabes! — Le gritó Ayato, perdiendo el control de súbito mientras lanzaba lejos su plato de comida, rechazándolo. Ante la sorpresa de todos se levantó de forma agresiva, sin poder controlar más las ganas de morder a Kim.

— Estoy de acuerdo — secundó Kanato, observando la comida despedazada en su plato antes de abandonar su asiento. — Laito y Subaru no han hecho nada para merecer el privilegio de acaparar toda la comida, ¿verdad?

Tanto Ayato como Kanato se desvanecieron de manera momentánea, apareciendo tras las sillas de Kim y Yuzu respectivamente. Con todo ese escándalo, a Reiji no le quedó otra más que suspirar con exasperación: la cena estaba oficialmente arruinada. Las humanas observaron desconcertadas las acciones de los vampiros, cruzando miradas entre ellas sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué? ¡E-espera! — gritó Kim cuando Ayato le sostuvo la mandíbula con una mano y la forzó a mirarlo mientras se lanzaba sobre su cuello sin preámbulos. Ella llevó ambas manos hacia su cabellera rojiza, intentando detenerlo. — ¡Basta!

— Cállate, te demostraré que soy el mejor — deslizó un susurro grave cerca de su oído, reteniéndola con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y lascivia. — Cuando me pruebes no querrás sentir otros colmillos en ti.

Mientras esto sucedía, Yuzu se levantaba de golpe de la mesa al sentir a Kanato en su espalda. El vampiro tenía un tenedor en su mano y a Teddy en la otra, y le sonreía como un desquiciado. La chica no esperó a que actuara para intentar escapar del comedor poseída por el miedo, sin embargo, Kanato alcanzó a sostenerla firmemente de la muñeca.

— Teddy, ¿debería clavarle el tenedor o mis colmillos? — preguntó el vampiro a su oso, acortando las distancias con la humana sin mayor dificultad. — Después de todo, igual va a sangrar…

— A-aléjate… Kanato… — masculló una aterrorizada Yuzu, forcejeando para huir.

— ¡Ayato! — gritó Subaru furioso al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con su presa.

En un parpadeo, el albino apareció tras su hermano y lo tomó por los hombros, apartándolo con fuerza de Kim. Ayato se volteó y lo golpeó en la cara sin ningún tipo de reparo, enfureciendo al menor, quien lo superaba en fuerza con creces. Entre gruñidos, se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo para empujarlo contra la pared, movimiento que la trizó en el acto. No conforme con eso, Subaru lo empezó a golpear de manera reiterada, acorralándolo.

— No vuelvas… a ponerle las manos encima… ¡Ella me pertenece! — Le gritó iracundo. Ayato en ocasiones conseguía devolver fuertes puñetazos, pero estos no parecían efectivos para detenerlo.

Kim no salía de sí de la impresión. _"¿Acaso me está… protegiendo?"_ se preguntó, quedándose paralizada en su sitio mientras observaba a Subaru pelear.

— Subaru, contrólate — ordenó Reiji, dejando su servilleta de lado y levantándose de la mesa con aire estricto.

— ¡Qué divertido! — exclamó Laito desde su asiento, alternando su atención entre la pelea de Subaru y Ayato y el ataque de Kanato hacia Yuzu.

— Mal-maldito… ¡Suéltame! — gritó Ayato cuando Subaru lo sostuvo de la ropa y lo alzó sobre el suelo. — ¡No tienes ningún…!

— ¡Cállate! — Le gritó Subaru, propinando fuertes rodillazos en la boca de su estómago.

Con preocupación y temor, Kim intervino en la pelea colocando una mano sobre el hombro del vampiro.

— Subaru… — Lo llamó suavemente.

— ¡¿Ves?! — bramó él, dejando de golpear a Ayato para dirigirse a ella. — ¡Es por esto que no quería que salieras de la habitación!

— ¡No es eso! ¡Se trata de Yuzu! — exclamó la castaña, apuntando hacia el otro lado de la sala.

En paralelo a toda esa situación, Kanato tenía a Yuzu arrinconada. Su cuerpo estaba recargado sobre ella mientras la humana intentaba huir desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos. El vampiro la contempló extasiado, para entonces acercarse y deslizar el filo de su lengua por detrás de su oreja, buscando el sitio perfecto para encajar sus ansiosos colmillos.

— Te he extrañado, Yuzu — susurró suavemente él, acercando el amenazante filo del cubierto hacia el rostro de la chica.

— La-Laito… — Yuzu llamó el nombre de su vampiro "protector", quien se limitó a observarla desde cierta distancia sin inmutarse.

Fue entonces cuando, de improviso, Subaru le arrebató a Kanato su querido peluche y lo mantuvo en altura.

— ¡No, Teddy! ¡Devuélvemelo! — reclamó el más bajo, soltando a Yuzu y centrando toda su atención en el muñeco que ahora Subaru sostenía con indiferencia sobre su cabeza para que no lo alcanzara. Después de algunos brincos y maldiciones de parte de su hermano, lanzó el oso lejos. — ¡Subaru, hijo de puta! — Lo insultó Kanato antes de correr a buscarlo.

— Mira quién habla… Loco de mierda — respondió el menor, para entonces cruzarse de brazos y volverse hacia Kim. — Que te conste que solo lo hice para que dejes de joder.

— Yuzu, ¡¿estás bien?! — Kim ignoró a Subaru y acudió inmediatamente a ver a la chica, quien permanecía apoyada en la pared sin una pisca de alivio en su rostro. — ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Por qué nunca la ayudas?! — La castaña se dirigió a Laito indignada.

Él los observaba cómodamente desde su asiento. Era el único de todo el grupo que no se había movido de su lugar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso crees que Bitch-chan no obtiene placer al ser torturada por Kanato-kun? — comentó muy tranquilo. — Es una perra, después de todo~

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto adverso en Yuzu, quien sintió cómo se desmoronaba en ese mismo lugar y su respiración se agitaba al borde de una crisis de angustia. Kim volvió hacia ella para ayudarle a tranquilizarse en tanto ignoraba tajantemente a Laito. Ambas acabaron arrodilladas en el suelo sosteniendo las manos de la otra, apoyándose.

El vampiro del fedora observó la escena en silencio con una sonrisa, desconectado de la potente emoción que estaba viviendo su presa. Subaru, por su parte, procuraba que ninguno de sus hermanos volviera a acercarse a Kim mientras ella estuviera desprevenida, sobre todo Ayato, quien seguía herido al otro lado de la estancia.

Reiji analizó con cuidado el desastre que habían dejado sus hermanos: la loza rota y esparcida por el suelo, la comida regada por todas partes, los restos de sangre de Ayato y la pared —otra vez— trizada por Subaru. Suspiró pesadamente.

— Será mejor que limpien este desastre — ordenó firme, acomodando sus gafas. Al decir esto, Shu fue el primero en hacer amago de partir del comedor. — Claro. No me esperaba que tú ayudaras.

El rubio ignoró el insidioso comentario de su hermano y, al llegar al umbral de la puerta, volteó un momento hacia Laito.

— Con tus cuidados el sacrificio va a morir en manos de otro. — Le advirtió en un murmullo que resultó inaudible para las humanas. Dicho esto, Shu se retiró y Laito, lejos de verse afectado o sorprendido, canturreó con una gran sonrisa:

— ¿Me pregunto~?

Ayato intentó incorporarse desde su posición, pero su boca sangraba copiosamente.

— Mierda… Qué humillación — masculló momentos antes de desvanecerse.

Por otra parte, Kanato llevaba al menos un minuto hecho bolita cerca de donde se encontraba Ayato, abrazando aprehensivamente a Teddy.

— ¡Subaru, maldito! ¡Me las vas a pagar! — Sus agudos gritos volvieron a sobresaltar a los presentes. Poseído por la histeria, Kanato increpó a Subaru con el oso de felpa entre sus brazos otra vez y los ojos llorosos: — ¡Teddy es…! ¡Teddy…!

— ¡Eso te pasa por querer lastimar a Yuzu! — Le gritó de regreso Kim, harta de sus lloriqueos.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, tú…!

— Es suficiente — sentenció Reiji otra vez, cansado de discusiones. A continuación, el vampiro de los ojos color magenta se dirigió a las humanas: — Ustedes dos, limpien todo. Si no saben comportarse me encargaré personalmente de acabar con sus miserables vidas.

La amenaza fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a Kim, cuya intuición le decía que el "cuatro ojos" estaba hablando en serio.

— ¿Eh? Eso no es justo, Reiji — protestó Laito, quejumbroso. — Pensaba divertirme con Bitch-chan después de la cena.

— ¡Tú cállate! — espetó Yuzu, colocándose de pie violentamente al escucharlo. — ¡He accedido a cada maldita cosa morbosa que me pides para que luego tu hermanito casi me atraviese con un tenedor! ¡Dijiste que me protegerías y mentiste! — Tras este exabrupto, todos los presentes se quedaron mirándola en silencio. Incluso Laito la observó sorprendido. Solo entonces Yuzu asimiló _realmente_ lo que acababa de decir. — Eh… sí, bueno… — balbuceó con torpeza de pronto, perdiendo la actitud decisiva que la llevó a oponerse a Laito en primera instancia. — Por eso digo… Kim, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?

Al oír esta pregunta, la castaña se incorporó e inmediatamente volteó hacia Subaru:

— ¿Puede?

— No — respondió él en seco.

— ¡Pero tendrás dos presas para ti solo! ¡Es una gran oportunidad! — Kim intentó convencerlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— Ya dije que no me interesa la sangre de esa mujer — le recordó el albino de brazos cruzados, indiferente a su ofrecimiento. — Además, tenerla cerca me quitará el apetito. Apesta a Laito de pies a cabeza.

— Pe-pero…

— ¡Dije que no! ¡Y si sigues así de pesada no volveré a salvarle el pellejo! — exclamó Subaru antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

— ¡Por favor! — insistió Kim, lanzándose a los pies del vampiro para sostenerlo de una pierna, movimiento que casi lo hace caer. — ¡Puedes salvarla de ese pervertido! ¡Prometo sacarla a pasear y darle de comer!

— ¡Ella no es un perro! ¡Ya tengo suficiente contigo como mascota! — Subaru intentó apartar a Kim de su pierna pateando de arriba hacia abajo, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir. — Argh, ¡qué molesta eres, joder!

— ¡Aaaah! — gritó Kim, aferrándose a Subaru desde el suelo. — ¡Yuzu, convéncelo tú!

La aludida tragó saliva y caminó hacia el albino con evidente temor:

— Subaru, no voy a molestarte en nada, yo solo… — comenzó diciendo hasta que Laito apareció tras ella y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

— Ara, Subaru-kun~ Lamento que mi adorable mascota esté haciendo un drama de todo esto. No los molestaremos — declaró el castaño antes de cargar a Yuzu bajo su brazo.

De este modo, Laito se marchó por la puerta sin dejar de cubrir la boca de su presa en ningún momento y a pesar de sus forcejeos y protestas.

— ¡Espera, Yuzu…! — exclamó Kim al ver que Laito se la estaba llevando.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, Subaru se abalanzó sobre ella.

— Espera un momento, Laito, esa mujer debe limpiar junto a la otra humana… — Le recordó Reiji, intentando detener la partida de su hermano. Pero al voltear hacia Kim, ni ella ni Subaru se encontraban en el comedor. — ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está? — Reiji realizó esta pregunta a Kanato, quien también se había desvanecido. — ¡Maldición! Ambos se adelantaron…

Al mirar a su alrededor, Reiji notó que estaba solo en el comedor destrozado.

— Tendré que limpiar todo… Otra vez.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Si les gusta el fic, no duden en buscar "Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes" en Youtube y ver los videitos que Kamira ha hecho._

 _¡Están súper lindos! Me siento muy orgullosa de su trabajo._

 _Así de paso conocen a Kim y a Yuzu... Y se ríen con las parodias que colgamos en el canal._

 _¡Gracias Camila y daimondkiss por sus reviews! Me llenan de motivación._


	6. Capítulo V

_Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual._

* * *

 **Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes**

 **Capítulo V: El escape**

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo Kim es que se encontraba de regreso en la habitación de Subaru. El muchacho la había transportado allí con ayuda de su poder, esperando que Ayato no tuviera las fuerzas para importunarla en su espacio. Subaru la soltó y examinó minuciosamente su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, asegurándose de que no hubiese sido lastimada por alguno de sus detestables hermanos.

Kim se sintió intimidada al sentir aquellos ojos color carmín sobre ella, no obstante, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al notar su preocupación.

— Eh... esto... ¿Subaru? — musitó suave con la mirada gacha.

— ¿Hn? — masculló él, irguiéndose de inmediato con disimulado nerviosismo. Por un momento no se percató de lo invasivo que estaba siendo.

— Gracias por salvarme — soltó la chica sin más, levantando la vista hacia el más alto, encontrándolo con una expresión desconcertada. — También... gracias por ayudar a Yuzu cuando te lo pedí — agregó, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa que descolocó aún más al vampiro. — Eres una buena persona. Me alegra que hayas sido tú quien me encontrara.

Tras escucharla, Subaru se paralizó. Su mente acababa de nublarse. No daba crédito a sus palabras, debían ser una broma de mal gusto o una mentira. _"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo? Yo no... ¡Si sabes que solo te salvé para usarte! Tú no eres nada más que una presa para mí... ¡Deberías odiarme! ¡Merezco que me odies!"_ Y con esta serie de pensamientos, explotó:

— ¡Cállate! — le gritó de súbito, asustándola y avanzando hacia ella de manera intimidante. Un paso bastó para trizar la baldosa y hacer retroceder a Kim, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido para dar paso a una expresión atemorizada. Pero Subaru ya no podía contener la ira que luchaba por salir de cada parte de su ser y de sus más oscuros pensamientos: — Si te matan tendré que esperar a un nuevo sacrificio para alimentarme, ¡solo por eso te he ayudado! Pero no te acostumbres. Lo que te dijeron esos sujetos es verdad: estás destinada a morir en mis manos, ¡¿me oíste?!

Al decir esto último, Subaru avanzó hasta acorralarla contra una pared, la cual golpeó firmemente con un puño. Junto a su cabeza, Kim notó un agujero en el concreto y volvió a encontrarse de frente con el vampiro, quien parecía haber perdido el control. Sin poder soportarlo más, la humana lo apartó con sus escasas fuerzas y huyó hacia la salida de la habitación.

— ¡O-oye! — la llamó el albino, sorprendido por su acción. Kim atravesó la puerta y regresó al pasillo, corriendo lejos de Subaru. Estaba huyendo de él. — Tsk, ¡maldita sea! — vociferó antes de darle una fuerte patada a una silla que se encontraba cerca suyo.

El ornamento se destruyó en el acto y Subaru hizo amago de querer perseguir a Kim para traerla de regreso. Con sus poderes hacer eso era pan comido, pero algo en él lo detuvo: _"Tal vez sea mejor así..."_

Este pensamiento lo obligó dar freno a sus impulsos. Sí, definitivamente era mejor así. Kim debía marcharse si quería sobrevivir.

Resignado, Subaru apretó los puños y la mandíbula, esforzándose en no moverse de su sitio y aceptar la realidad. _"Es un buen momento. Quizá lo logre."_

* * *

Kim no tardó en encontrar problemas apenas salió de la habitación. Su mente estaba eclipsada por la decepción de haber pensado, ingenuamente, que Subaru era una buena persona. _"Me equivoqué... ¡me equivoqué!"_ se repetía una y otra vez, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza su violenta reacción. De este modo, sus pasos erráticos la llevaron hasta un pasillo donde no había estado antes. Ahí se escucharon gritos que la obligaron a ocultarse tras una pared.

— ¡Devuélvela! — Era la voz de Kanato. Con espanto, Kim apoyó su espalda en la muralla contigua hacia donde se encontraba él y cubrió su boca con ambas manos. — ¡Devuélveme a Yuzu!

Escuchar el nombre de Yuzu sorprendió a la muchacha, quien, manteniéndose escondida, se asomó con sigilo para ver qué estaba pasando: Kanato y Laito parecían estar discutiendo en medio del pasillo. Yuzu se encontraba escondida tras su vampiro "protector", que a Kim no le daba nada de confianza. Reafirmando sus impresiones, Laito lucía despreocupado ante el evidente temor de la novia sacrificada y la furia de Kanato.

Al escuchar la demanda, el vampiro del fedora tomó a la humana de los hombros y la empujó hacia su hermano.

— Si la quieres, aquí está — dijo sin más, sonriéndole.

— ¡Laito...! — exclamó Yuzu aterrorizada.

— ¿Mmh~? ¿Qué sucede, Bitch-chan? — preguntó al notar que la chica acababa de volverse hacia él, incapaz de mirar de frente a Kanato. — Dímelo claramente. — Sin dar mayor explicación, Yuzu se abalanzó hacia Laito y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Tanto Kanato como Kim se sorprendieron por este gesto. — Bueno, así están las cosas, Kanato-kun~ — canturreó él, encogiéndose de hombros antes de corresponder a Yuzu, quien se encontraba temblando en sus brazos.

— ¡No pienso entregártela! — reclamó Kanato. Ignorando a su hermano, acortó distancias con la chica y la jaló del brazo en un intento de apartarla de él.

Ante esto, Yuzu dejó escapar un grito desgarrador.

— ¡Yuzu! — la llamó Kim, saliendo de su escondite y distrayendo a los presentes.

— ¿Oya? Parece que tenemos una intrusa... — comentó Laito, tan relajado como acostumbraba. — Dime, Kanato-kun, ¿por qué no traes a la pequeña Kim y nos divertimos los cuatro juntos?

— ¡No! ¡Si no es Yuzu, no tiene sentido! — le respondió Kanato, aún jalando a Yuzu como un desquiciado. — Si no es Yuzu...

Por un momento, la penetrante y desequilibrada mirada del vampiro se detuvo en un punto indefinido, como si estuviera perdido en sus delirios. Solo en esa repentina pausa Yuzu volteó hacia él.

— ¿Kanato? — musitó ella con el brazo adolorido y sin comprender la razón de su cambio de actitud. Él ya no gritaba y, aunque seguía sujetándola firme, tampoco forcejeaba.

Laito lo observó con curiosidad y la impresión fue mayor cuando, de improviso, se vieron rodeados por llamas de color morado.

— ¡Yuzu! — exclamó Kim desde la distancia.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — gritó Yuzu al ver el fuego expandiéndose a su alrededor.

— Ahh, parece que se enojó... — fue lo único que comentó Laito.

Kim intentó acercarse para ayudar a la chica, sin embargo, las llamaradas le impedían el paso. Estaba intentando encontrar alguna vía para llegar al grupo cuando Reiji hizo aparición en medio del desastre:

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! — exclamó indignado. — ¡Ya basta, Kanato! ¡Vas a incendiar la mansión!

Reiji lucía realmente furioso al ver cómo el fuego consumía el impecable decorado de ese sector del pasillo. Kim, por su lado, retrocedió resignada: con tres vampiros ahí era imposible que pudiera hacer algo. _"Rayos... Lo siento, Yuzu. Te prometo que volveré por ti"_ y con este pensamiento, corrió en dirección opuesta hasta encontrar una escalera que la llevara al primer piso.

Una vez lo consiguió, avanzó a toda prisa por el largo y oscuro pasillo y salió por la puerta principal, atravesando decidida el jardín cubierto de rosas. El color rojo y blanco de las flores le recordaron inmediatamente a su primer día en ese lugar. Tenía la esperanza de que el fuego de Kanato mantuviera ocupados a los vampiros, por lo que no se detuvo ni siquiera para mirar hacia atrás. De haberlo hecho, habría notado a un albino observándola desde el otro lado del cristal de una ventana superior, resistiendo el deseo de traerla de regreso.

Cuando Kim estaba a punto de atravesar la fachada principal de la mansión Sakamaki, una misteriosa figura se presentó bajo el umbral de la elegante entrada enrejada.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — gritó ella, deteniéndose de forma abrupta.

El desconocido le estaba obstaculizando el paso, pero eso no era todo: la penumbra impedía ver con claridad su rostro y su sola presencia resultaba aún más imponente y etérea que cualquiera de los seis vampiros ya conocidos. Kim pudo distinguir una larga cabellera bañando sus hombros, tan blanca como la de Subaru.

Contuvo la respiración, dominada por una extraña sensación que se apoderó de su cabeza.

Y antes de poder hacer nada, su mundo se fue a negro.

* * *

Una vez más, Kim despertaba en un sitio desconocido. Un fuerte vértigo martirizó su cabeza apenas abrió los ojos, revelando la anterior pérdida de consciencia.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — susurró al estabilizarse y notar que se encontraba en una suave cama de cobertores color rosa. — ¿Qué hago aquí?

Se incorporó débilmente, contemplando con desconcierto el femenino decorado que la rodeaba: _"Esta habitación... Aún estoy en la mansión Sakamaki..."_ se dijo decepcionada, reconociendo la particular arquitectura que caracterizaba a ese sitio. Fue en ese momento que recordó su intento de escape y lo sucedido antes de desmayarse. _"Ese sujeto... ¿habrá sido un sueño?"_

— ¡Has despertado! — Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz femenina. Al voltear, Kim notó que Yuzu se estaba acercando desde otra puerta que parecía llevar hacia un baño. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¡Yuzu! — exclamó Kim, muy sorprendida de verla a salvo. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Sí, tranquila. Kanato incendió parte del pasillo y escapaste hacia el jardín. Eso consiguió distraer bastante a todos, por lo que logré encerrarme en la habitación de Laito — le contó mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el borde de la cama. Kim observó las marcas de los dedos de Kanato en el brazo izquierdo de Yuzu, pero optó por no decir nada. — Supongo que alguno de ellos te trajo hasta acá. Dormiste bastante. — Al decir esto, la novia sacrificada le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Kim apenas estaba procesando lo que le decía cuando notó que la luz del sol empezaba a colarse por las cortinas. — ¿Ves? Ya amaneció.

La castaña suspiró aliviada. Según lo que le había explicado Subaru, el sol no evitaría que los vampiros hicieran su aparición si así lo querían, pero al menos ellas podrían moverse con mayor libertad dentro de la mansión. Sintiendo al fin algo de relajo, volvió a apoyarse en las almohadas de la cabecera con la mirada clavada en el techo de la cama.

— Eso quiere decir... que los vampiros...

— Ya están durmiendo — confirmó Yuzu.

Eso era bueno. Al fin podían tener un poco de tranquilidad. No obstante, debido a los recientes eventos solo había una cosa en la que Kim podía pensar:

— Yuzu, tenemos que salir de aquí — sentenció al cabo de una pausa.

— ¿Te refieres a... escapar? — quiso confirmar la chica.

Kim asintió.

— Es imposible. Ya lo intenté varias veces — reveló Yuzu sin disimular su angustia.

— Pero ahora somos dos — le recordó Kim, incorporándose de nuevo sobre la cama para observarla con decisión. — Podemos idear un plan.

Yuzu dejó escapar un suspiro. La idea no le convencía para nada, pero, si ya estaba resignada a morir en ese lugar, ¿qué perdía con intentar?

— De acuerdo — aceptó al fin. — ¿Qué sugieres?

* * *

— Kim... Creo que no has entendido el alcance de los poderes de estos sujetos... — comentó Yuzu con varias gotitas de sudor en su frente.

Ella se limitaba a seguir a la castaña a lo largo de unas estrechas escaleras de piedra que presuntamente las llevarían hasta los canales subterráneos de la mansión.

— Ellos duermen de día, ¿no? Eso significa que no notarán que nos fuimos hasta la noche — dedujo Kim con ambas manos apoyadas en las paredes, intentando usar esto como guía en medio de la implacable oscuridad. — Y para evitar a los sirvientes... ¡Aquí está! — exclamó de pronto al encontrar el compartimento del alcantarillado, el cual abrió con bastante esfuerzo para dar paso a Yuzu, permitiendo el escape de unas cuantas ratas.

La novia sacrificada observó con desconfianza la tenebrosa entrada. Cuando Kim le preguntó por el subterráneo ella no dudó en decirle dónde se encontraba aun sin haber escuchado el plan completo, pero no sabía si escapar por abajo daría resultado. Los vampiros tenían familiares y sirvientes vigilando la mansión en forma de murciélagos: esta era la razón de porqué siempre sabían dónde estaban sus presas y nadie se les escapaba.

— No es mala idea. Los familiares suelen vigilar el exterior de la mansión y los alrededores del bosque — reflexionó Yuzu llevándose una mano al mentón. — Pero... cuando salgamos...

— Intentaremos hacerlo cuando estemos a muchos kilómetros de la mansión — resolvió Kim, decidida a arreglárselas de algún modo.

No existían certezas de éxito, mas no podían dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Kim y Yuzu encontraron miradas llenas de determinación antes de que la segunda exclamara:

— De acuerdo, ¡hagámoslo!

Y dicho esto, ambas entraron a las alcantarillas y cerraron el compartimento tras de sí.

El sitio era más amplio de lo esperado y olía mal debido al canal lleno de desperdicios que pasaba a su lado, sin embargo, podían andar sin dificultad por el pasillo lateral. Kim no parecía tener problemas en avanzar entre penumbras por lo que lideró el escape con Yuzu siguiéndola de cerca.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer una vez seas libre? — preguntó la novia sacrificada al cabo de un par de horas en las que ambas caminaron hablando trivialidades.

— No lo sé... Supongo que averiguar quién soy — respondió Kim pensativa. Una vez libre de los Sakamaki, lo único que le quedaba era recordar su pasado y encontrar a su familia... si es que tenía una. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla — confesó Yuzu frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en la oscuridad. — Has tenido mucha suerte. Subaru es algo bruto, pero en el fondo es un buen chico. Te protegió de Ayato e incluso me ayudó con Kanato. — Kim no respondió. Se limitó a tensar la mandíbula al escucharla. — Ojalá Laito hubiese hecho lo mismo...

 _"Al lado de ese sujeto, cualquiera parece buena persona"_ pensó la castaña con resentimiento, mas fue incapaz de verbalizar esa respuesta. Intentaba ignorar la punzada de culpabilidad que sentía al recordar los pequeños gestos de preocupación de Subaru, de quien estaba escapando en ese mismo momento. ¿Quién era él realmente? ¿Ese vampiro malhumorado que se esforzó en protegerla en más de una ocasión o la bestia iracunda que le gritó hace unas horas afirmando que la mataría? Ya no lo sabría. Ya no tenía cómo saberlo.

— ¡Ese tipo es un cretino! ¡No debiste confiar en él! — exclamó Kim como si estuviera hablando consigo misma. No encontraba otra forma de canalizar la confusión que sentía, por lo que no reguló la dureza de sus palabras. De pronto, notó que Yuzu había dejado de caminar y se encontraba cabizbaja con una triste expresión varios pasos más atrás de ella. — Ah... eh... lo siento... — balbuceó Kim, volteando con nerviosismo al percatarse de que habló en voz alta. — No debí haber dicho eso.

— No, tienes razón — aceptó Yuzu aun cuando no lucía del todo a gusto con esa conclusión. — Aunque no tuve otra alternativa. Solo necesitaba utilizar a alguno de ellos para alejarme de Kanato.

Kim recordó entonces la discusión entre ambos hermanos: Kanato le reclamaba a Laito que le "devolviera" a Yuzu. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

— ¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto? — preguntó preocupada.

Yuzu desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómoda.

— Es una larga historia... — murmuró momentos antes de que un extraño chillido llamara su atención.

Ambas chicas voltearon y buscaron el origen del sonido, notando con desconcierto que un rincón del techo de la alcantarilla se encontraba infestado de murciélagos. Cuando los animales se percataron de la presencia de las humanas volaron en colonia sobre sus cabezas, obligándolas a cubrirse.

— Esto es malo... — susurró Yuzu una vez los murciélagos se marcharon. No podía reconocer si se trataba de animales comunes y corrientes o de familiares. En caso de ser lo segundo, estos podían informar a los Sakamaki de su escape y meterlas en graves problemas.

— ¿Deberíamos apresurarnos? — preguntó Kim con pánico contenido.

Yuzu avanzó rápidamente unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, hasta dar con una rendija de luz que podía verse desde el mismo sector del techo donde antes estaban reunidos los murciélagos. Para llegar ahí tenían que subir por una escalera metálica adherida a las paredes de piedra.

— Mira, ahí hay una salida — indicó Yuzu a medida que Kim se acercaba. — ¿Quieres que echemos un vistazo?

— ¡Por favor! — pidió la chica. — Mientras antes salgamos, mejor. Creo que mi nariz es sensible a los olores fuertes y aquí huele muy mal.

Yuzu se acercó y comprobó que las escaleras eran seguras antes de empezar a subir por ellas, seguida por Kim. Mientras más cerca estuvieron de la salida, más cercanas se oían las voces del exterior. Apenas Yuzu logró llegar al límite de la rejilla, echó un vistazo al entorno: el ángulo le impedía ver demasiado, pero parecían encontrarse bajo la ciudad. Concretamente, en un callejón de la ciudad.

Temía salir y llamar demasiado la atención, por lo que decidió esperar a que los transeúntes se marcharan. Fue en ese momento que una risilla coqueta bien conocida por ella se dejó oír, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. _"¿Ese es...?"_

— ¡Ah, Laito-kun...! — exclamó una melodiosa voz femenina.

— Estás muy ansiosa, nfufu~ — dijo Laito, risueño. — Vamos, no te contengas~

La chica parecía haber sido acorralada contra una pared del callejón mientras el contrario besaba apasionadamente su cuello y le acariciaba insistente la entrepierna. Los gemidos de ambos no tardaron en hacerse oír, obligando a las prófugas a permanecer ocultas dentro de la alcantarilla.

— ¡Bajemos antes de que nos atrape! — advirtió Kim en un susurro en lo que bajaba rápidamente por la escalera. Yuzu tardó un momento en reaccionar y hacer lo mismo. — ¡Qué mujeriego! ¡No tardó nada en reemplazarte! — comentó molesta una vez ambas estuvieron a varios metros bajo tierra de Laito y su nueva amante. — Pero bueno, es mejor así. Si se olvida de su pequeño "acuerdo" te dejará en paz.

Pero Yuzu tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño marcadamente fruncido. Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó una mano hacia el rostro en un vano intento por esconder la expresión que provocaban sus vertiginosas cavilaciones.

— ¿Yuzu? — la llamó Kim inclinándose hacia ella sin entender qué le sucedía. — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Claro que sí — respondió Yuzu tajante, como si acabase de despertar de su ensimismamiento. — Vamos, encontremos otra salida. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Laito nos encuentre.

Y dicho esto continuó su camino por las alcantarillas, esta vez tomando la delantera. Guardaron silencio durante los primeros minutos y, al cabo de un rato, Kim no pudo soportar la extraña tensión que se había generado desde que atraparon a Laito divirtiéndose con otra chica.

— Oye, Yuzu... — habló un tanto nerviosa. — ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — quiso saber la contraria sin detenerse ni voltear.

— No sé, es solo que... te ves molesta...

Al escucharla, Yuzu se detuvo. Kim hizo lo mismo, esperando un tanto nerviosa que la chica se decidiera a hablar. En esa pequeña pausa, la implicada suspiró.

— Supongo que haber vivido un mes entero con él me hace tenerle cierto aprecio — le confesó Yuzu llevándose una mano hacia el pecho. No hacía falta aclarar a quién se refería. — Fue mi única compañía en esa casa por lo que me sentía segura a su lado a pesar de todo. Es un pervertido, un imbécil de pies a cabeza, pero... también es un poco simpático y muy hablador. Cuando dormíamos juntos me abrazaba a lo largo de toda la noche. No me soltaba por nada del mundo, como si estuviera buscando desesperadamente la calidez de alguien más. — Aun cuando Yuzu le estuviera dando la espalda, Kim sabía que estaba triste. — Cosas como esas... me hacen pensar en tonterías, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué tipo de tonterías? — inquirió la castaña, recordando otra vez a Subaru. Sin sus recuerdos no sabía mucho acerca de sentimentalismos y contradicciones humanas, pero, de alguna forma u otra, podía entender algo de la confusión de Yuzu.

— Da igual — sentenció la chica, volteándose al fin hacia Kim mientras forzaba una sonrisa. — Tenemos que salir de aquí.

— ¿Are? Yo también quiero saber qué tonterías piensas de mí~ — La voz de un tercero quebró la escena.

Tanto Kim como Yuzu sintieron un fuerte escalofrío al notar que Laito se encontraba justo atrás de la novia sacrificada, sonriéndoles como solo él sabía. Estaban atrapadas.

— La... Laito... — musitó Yuzu en lo que se alejaba de él y permitía que la ira de hace unos momentos volviera a ella: — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Estabas muy bien acompañado hace un rato!

— ¿Qué te sucede, Bitch-chan? ¿No te excitó verme con otra mujer? — preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza ante su molestia. — ¿O acaso estás celosa?

— ¡No digas estupideces! — le gritó ella, indignada. — ¡¿Quién sentiría celos de un idiota como tú?!

— ¿Mmh? Vaya, es una lástima... entonces... — Laito se desvaneció para entonces aparecer tras Kim y envolverla firmemente entre sus brazos. — Supongo que no te molestará si juego un poco con tu querida amiga.

— ¡Ah, Yuzu...! — saltó Kim al notar a Laito sobre ella.

— ¡Laito, no te atrevas a lastimarla! — le advirtió Yuzu, sorprendida por el inesperado movimiento del vampiro.

— ¿Lastimarla? Jamás haría eso~ — aseguró Laito acompañándose de un guiño antes de acercar el rostro hacia Kim, quien intentaba eludirlo con todas sus fuerzas. — Solo quiero enseñarle el fascinante mundo de los adultos.

Laito olió el cabello de la muchacha y deslizó descarado su lengua por la extensión del cuello ajeno, provocando que Kim dejara escapar un gemido incómodo e involuntario. Yuzu no soportó esto, por lo que acortó distancias con la pareja y sujetó a Laito del cabello, quitándole en el acto el fedora y apoyando a Kim en su intento de escape forcejeando contra él.

— Detente. No la toques — dijo Yuzu de manera amenazadora mientras obligaba a Laito a mirarla. Él se limitó a responder con una leve risilla, muy divertido por toda esa situación.

— Bitch-chan, me estás estorbando~ — le dijo el vampiro antes de sostener una de sus muñecas y apartarla de su cabello con facilidad. — ¿Tanto quieres unirte a la diversión?

Yuzu no sabía qué hacer. Laito era mucho más fuerte que ella y que Kim juntas, y nada de lo que decía parecía tomarlo en serio. A ese paso, él mordería a su amiga y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Con las lágrimas amenazando en salir de sus ojos, se dejó llevar por la impotencia y explotó:

— ¡Se supone que YO soy tu presa! ¡No bebas la sangre de nadie más!

Al comprender lo que acababa de gritar, Yuzu enmudeció de golpe. Incluso Laito y Kim quedaron sorprendidos con aquella declaración.

— ¿Yuzu? — murmuró Kim.

— Mmh... ya veo~ — canturreó Laito, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— No... yo... no quise decir... — balbuceó Yuzu, intentando negar cualquier idiotez que pasara por la mente del vampiro. Sin embargo, sus mejillas ruborizadas no estaban ayudando.

Y en contra de lo previsto, Laito lucía mucho más excitado que antes.

— La expresión que tienes en estos momentos... es tan adorable, me vas a volver loco~ — declaró, apegando su boca a la piel de Kim. — Quiero ver más, Bitch-chan~

— ¡No, suéltame! — gritó Kim al sentir que las fauces del vampiro acababan de abrirse sobre su cuello. Conocía muy bien esa sensación, la había vivido numerosas veces en esos días, con la diferencia de que en ese momento estaba completamente asqueada y aterrada.

Yuzu no reaccionó cuando los colmillos de Laito atravesaron a Kim. Sus esmeraldas no dejaron de verla a ella, quien lucía tan impactada como si acabaran de romperle el corazón.

— ¡Laito, eres un...! — La novia sacrificada comenzó a expresar su furia cuando una mano se detuvo sobre su hombro, deteniendo cualquier intento por frenar las acciones del vampiro.

Una figura alta pasó por su lado, adelantándose hacia la pareja.

Al notar una nueva presencia, Kim abrió débilmente los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

— Su... Subaru...

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Ya era tiempo de un cliffhanger._

 _Espero estén disfrutando esta historia tan loca, así como yo disfruto escribiéndola._

 _¡Gracias a KimWolfMoon y a Las rosas de hercules por sus comentarios!_

 _Los reviews siempre me llenan de motivación._


	7. Capítulo VI

**Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes**

 **Capítulo VI: El castigo**

* * *

Los colmillos de Laito atravesaron su piel, seguramente reabriendo una de las tantas heridas que Subaru le había dejado en el cuello. Kim dejó escapar un quejido en lo que sentía la sangre abandonando su cuerpo. El vampiro no dejaba de sonreír mientras bebía de ella y observaba la afectada expresión de Yuzu. Aquel retorcido escenario era todo lo que él podía desear para una estimulación perfecta.

Yuzu quiso intervenir, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Atraído por el aroma de la sangre de Kim, Subaru se hizo presente al segundo en ese sector de las alcantarillas, el cual estaba conectado a la mansión aun encontrándose a kilómetros de ella. Ninguno de los presentes tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues el albino no perdió el tiempo y apartó violentamente a Laito de Kim. Este empujón provocó que la herida en el cuello de la chica se abriera más, ocasionando que bastante sangre manara desde esa blanca extensión de piel, como si una cuchilla acabara de cortarle. Kim se llevó inmediatamente una mano hasta el cuello, intentando retener la mayor sangre posible en ese delicado punto.

— Ouch... eso duele, Subaru-kun~ — se quejó un risueño Laito cuando Subaru lo acorraló con fuerza contra la pared.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije acerca de tocar a mi presa, ah?! — bramó el menor con la mirada inyectada de rabia.

— Ah... ¿que destruirías toda la mansión? — recordó su hermano, despreocupado. — Aunque eso a mí no me importa~

— ¡Imbécil!

Cuando Subaru alzó un puño para golpear a Laito, Reiji se hizo presente:

— Subaru, Laito — los llamó con firmeza, fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada apenas hizo aparición. — ¿Qué están haciendo? Deténganse ya.

— ¡Desaparece, Reiji! — le gritó Subaru. — Tengo que darle su merecido a este infeliz...

— ¿Vas a repetir el numerito que hiciste con Ayato? ¿Me puedes explicar qué sentido tiene pelear por una mujer?

— ¡No es cualquier mujer! ¡Es MI alimento!

Subaru lucía completamente salido de sí. Kim notó esto a la distancia: estaba aún más enojado que cuando Ayato intentó morderla. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Si solo era un alimento... podía ser fácilmente reemplazada, ¿no? Sin poder decir nada, se arrodilló a cierta distancia de los vampiros con el cuello desangrándose. Al verla en este estado, Yuzu se precipitó rápidamente a su lado.

— Eso no tiene importancia — continuó Reiji con indiferencia. — Me gustaría saber cómo piensan castigar a estas humanas por escapar.

— ¡La destruiré! — exclamó Subaru.

— Ara~ El castigo de Bitch-chan será algo que disfrutaré mucho, pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres saberlo, Reiji? — respondió Laito al unísono de su hermano menor, sin dejar de sonreír con picardía.

Reiji dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

— Par de inútiles, seré yo quien le demuestre algo de disciplina a estas mujeres — anunció mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre el tabique de la nariz.

— ¡¿Y quién te ha dado permiso de hacer eso?! — protestó Subaru, consciente de que Reiji también podía aprovecharse de su presa.

— ¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear?! — interrumpió Yuzu, harta de todo. — ¡Kim se está desangrando!

Los vampiros voltearon hacia las humanas, siendo Subaru el primero en reaccionar:

— ¡Kim! — saltó mientras acudía al lado de la chica, dejando en segundo plano su discusión con Reiji.

Kim abrió débilmente los ojos cuando el albino se le acercó: podía reconocer en su semblante que estaba preocupado por ella. _"¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que me matarías? Yo no debería importarte en lo absoluto"_ se preguntó, llena de sentimientos contradictorios.

— Lamerla no será suficiente. Hazte a un lado — le ordenó Reiji a Subaru al ver que éste pretendía curar a Kim con su saliva. — Soy el más eficaz para tratar una herida tan delicada.

— Tsk... — soltó Subaru, volteando hacia él con desconfianza. — Reiji, si le haces algo, yo...

— Lo único que haré será sanarla y llevarla al calabozo — lo interrumpió el mayor. — Por supuesto, tú también vendrás — agregó luego, dirigiéndose a Yuzu. Ella se limitó a enfocar su atención en Kim.

— ¿Eh? Yo no quiero dormir sin Bitch-chan~ — protestó Laito, quien acababa de ir por su fedora.

— Pues vaya, de cualquier modo no pienso dormir contigo — le advirtió Yuzu, haciendo a Laito sonreír mientras regresaba el sombrero a su cabeza.

— Ara, ¿estás enojada?

— ¡Claro que sí, idiota! — saltó la humana, esta vez colocándose de pie para avanzar directamente hacia él. — ¡Lo único que has hecho es faltar a tus promesas! ¡Yo de verdad confiaba en ti!

— ¿Acaso eres tonta, Bitch-chan? ¿Por qué habrías de confiar en un vampiro? — preguntó Laito mientras se encogía de hombros y llevaba una mano hasta su cintura. — Nuestro acuerdo se trataba de utilizarnos mutuamente, ¿recuerdas? Por eso, divertirme contigo siempre será más importante que hacerte caso.

— Solo te pedí que fueras honesto conmigo, ¿acaso eso es tan difícil para ti? — Al decir esto, Yuzu llegó a su lado evidentemente afectada por lo sucedido.

Pero Laito podía ver a través de su obstinada personalidad: sabía que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas, las mismas que salieron momentos atrás y expusieron sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él deslizó una mano sobre el mentón ajeno y lo acarició con suavidad, examinando cuidadosamente el rostro de la chica.

— Ah, pobrecita, ¿te he lastimado? — preguntó el malicioso vampiro, jamás abandonando aquel tono irónico que hacía dudar a cualquiera de sus intenciones. Yuzu lo fulminó con la mirada, mas no respondió. — Veo en tus ojos que me quieres cada vez más, pero con esto no es suficiente. Kanato-kun sigue siendo el único que te hace estremecer.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kanato con...?

— Ya me cansaron. — Reiji interrumpió a Yuzu con este simple comentario.

Y sin previo aviso, tanto Kim como Yuzu fueron alzadas en el aire como si un ser invisible acabara de tomarlas desde el cuello. El movimiento sorprendió tanto a Subaru como a Laito.

— Estas mujeres escaparon por sus descuidos. — Reiji se dirigía exclusivamente a sus hermanos, quienes eran conscientes de que el único capaz de hacer algo así era él. — Si quieren que les permita seguir divirtiéndose con ellas tendrán que atenerse al castigo que les daré. De lo contrario, las mataré ahora mismo. — El mayor sonrió con perfidia antes de agregar: — Será fácil... ambas son muy frágiles.

Kim y Yuzu luchaban contra el agarre invisible que las retenía en el aire, sintiendo cómo este apretaba cada vez más fuerte sus cuellos.

— Su... Subaru... — susurró Kim en un desesperado intento por pedir ayuda. Su herida amenazaba con hacerle perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

— Ah... no puedo... respirar... — se quejó Yuzu con un pequeño hilo de saliva deslizándose desde la comisura de su boca.

Subaru era consciente del delicado estado de Kim, por lo que su mandíbula se mantenía apretada y su semblante esbozaba mucha preocupación.

Por otra parte, Laito observó a Yuzu en silencio.

— ¡Tsk! — Sin poder resistir ni un segundo más, Subaru reaccionó: — De acuerdo, Reiji. Te dejaré castigarla, ¡solo cúrala de una vez!

— Yo también permitiré que te diviertas con Bitch-chan, pero tendrás que avisarme si le haces algo sucio, ¿sí? Quiero ver~ — secundó Laito, volviendo a emplear aquel tono risueño que acostumbraba.

— Tus juegos no son mi estilo, Laito — declaró Reiji momentos antes de tronar los dedos y liberar a Kim y a Yuzu, quienes cayeron abruptamente y fueron recibidas por su respectivo vampiro protector.

Yuzu logró sostenerse de Laito con facilidad, pero Kim estaba muy débil:

— ¡Argh! — exclamó la chica, cayendo de rodillas sobre Subaru.

— ¡Kim! — la llamó él mientras se acuclillaba y la sostenía entre sus brazos para amortiguar la caída. De súbito, volteó hacia Reiji: — ¡¿Qué estás esperando, idiota?! ¡Apresúrate!

— Qué impaciente — comentó el mayor, irritado por la mala educación de su hermano. Reiji se acercó tranquilamente hacia la pareja mientras el albino vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos y se mantenía cerca de Kim. Sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y vertió un poco de su contenido sobre su dedo índice enguantado, el cual usó para esparcir la loción sobre la herida de la chica. Kim se estremeció ante el contacto. — Ya está.

La herida se cerró de inmediato, consiguiendo que la respiración agitada de la humana se acompasara y el dolor desapareciera por completo.

— Ya no duele... — susurró mientras, sorprendida, se llevaba una mano hasta el cuello antes lastimado y comprobaba que estaba intacto. Solo estaba manchado de sangre.

— Por supuesto, es una pomada que yo mismo diseñé para curar cualquier herida, incluso una potencialmente mortal. Tiene las mismas propiedades curativas de nuestra saliva, pero perfeccionadas — habló Reiji con solemnidad. Tanto Kim como Yuzu lo observaron impresionadas: no creían posible que un sujeto como él usara su ingenio en sanar a otros. Kim incluso se preguntó en su fuero interno si Reiji había estado experimentando con su propia saliva para crear esa loción. — Ahora... — el tono de voz del vampiro cambió, agravándose en lo que su expresión se tornaba sombría — lleven a estas mujeres al calabozo.

* * *

— ¿E-este es el calabozo? — tartamudeó Kim una vez llegaron.

El sitio también estaba en el subterráneo de la mansión Sakamaki, pero lucía mucho más espeluznante que las sucias alcantarillas: únicamente estaba iluminado por antorchas, tenía implementos de tortura en cada rincón y la sangre aún manchaba los ladrillos que levantaban sus paredes. Hacía mucho frío y los compartimentos parecían ser suficientes para tener a cientos de personas allí encerradas. Cuando el silencio se apoderaba de la estancia, podía escuchar algunos ruidos desde el fondo del pasillo. ¿Reos? ¿Bestias? Fuera lo que fuera, Kim no quería averiguarlo.

— Así es. Estarán un mes encerradas sin comer — anunció Reiji, indicando uno de los calabozos vacíos.

— ¡¿Un mes?! — saltó Yuzu.

— ¡¿Sin comer?! — secundó Kim.

— Reiji, si haces eso podrían morir~ — le recordó Laito a su hermano mayor, quien no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar, resignado.

— Ah... de acuerdo. Solo serán tres días — declaró Reiji, evidentemente decepcionado de lo débiles que podían ser los seres humanos.

— Pe-pero... — comenzó diciendo Kim, aterrada con la sola idea de pasar un segundo más en ese horrible lugar.

— ¿Tienes alguna queja? — espetó el vampiro, fulminándola a través de los cristales de sus gafas. — Rebajé considerablemente su castigo por escapar de la mansión. ¡Hmp! Peor aún, por obligarme a bajar a ese desagradable lugar.

— Ya veo, entonces es un asunto personal — murmuró Yuzu, recordando entonces lo escrupuloso que era Reiji en realidad.

— ¡Nadie te obligó a buscarnos bajo las alcantarillas, cuatro ojos! — objetó Kim, molesta.

Ante esta insolencia, Reiji apareció instantáneamente frente a ella de brazos cruzados, intimidándola con su porte y presencia.

— Será mejor que controles tu vocabulario si no quieres quedarte más días aquí — advirtió a la chica, quien sintió un fuerte escalofrío de solo tenerlo tan cerca.

— E-entendido, s-señor — aceptó temerosa.

— Así está mejor. — Acto seguido, Reiji volteó hacia Subaru y Laito. — Ustedes no tienen permitido visitarlas.

— ¡Serás...! — saltó el menor.

— ¿Eeeeh~? ¿Y eso por qué? — protestó Laito al unísono. — ¡Qué aburrido~!

— Este también es un castigo para ustedes, por no respetar las reglas de _esa persona_ ni vigilar bien a sus respectivas presas — los regañó Reiji. — Ni siquiera yo puedo predecir qué les sucederá cuando _él_ se entere de todo esto.

Tanto Subaru como Laito guardaron silencio ante las palabras de su hermano mayor. Kim y Yuzu intercambiaron miradas, sin comprender a quién se refería Reiji. _"¿Será la misma persona que envía a las novias sacrificadas a la mansión?"_ se preguntó la primera.

— Tsk, de acuerdo... — aceptó Subaru de mala gana.

— Será bastante aburrido estar sin mi querida Bitch-chan durante tres largos días, pero ahora que sé sus sentimientos por mí creo que podré aguantar~ — dijo Laito, travieso.

— ¡¿Sentimientos por ti?! — Yuzu reaccionó indignada, ruborizándose de golpe. — ¡No saques conclusiones!

— ¿Are? ¿No estabas celosa hace un rato?

— ¡Te dije que no estaba celosa! ¡So-solo no quería que mordieras a Kim!

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás segura~?

Y mientras Laito y Yuzu discutían, Subaru avanzó hacia Kim. La castaña se limitó a observarlo fijamente, sin saber aún qué pensar de él. Quería confiar en el vampiro que la salvó, pero no conseguía entenderlo. No cuando sus actitudes y reacciones se contradecían todo el tiempo.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo más pesado en tanto Laito intentaba coquetear con Yuzu y esta lo rechazaba, y Reiji esperaba que sus hermanos se retiraran de la celda para cerrarla. Al cabo de un minuto que para Kim fue eterno, Subaru habló al fin de manera atropellada y ligeramente agresiva:

— Resiste, ¿entendido? Volveré por ti.

La chica no disimuló en absoluto la sorpresa en su rostro, sorpresa que el albino no fue capaz de ver, ya que al segundo siguiente de hablar le dio la espalda y se marchó a toda prisa, arrastrando a Laito consigo. Entre quejas y forcejeos, los dos vampiros salieron del calabozo, permitiendo a Reiji encerrar a las humanas bajo llave.

Sin poder evitar la impresión, Kim cubrió su rostro con una mano: _"¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?!"_

* * *

Las primeras horas de encierro transcurrieron de manera casi agradable para las chicas. A Kim le gustaba mucho escuchar a Yuzu, quien parecía tener miles de temas de los cuales platicar y enseñar. Incluso se daba el tiempo de contarle las historias que leía en sus libros. Esto la ayudaba mucho a sentirse menos sola y atemorizada en ese oscuro lugar. Por su lado, aún sin sus recuerdos era una persona creativa que tenía gran facilidad para inventar formas de divertirse. Por iniciativa suya acabaron haciendo ejercicio en el interior del calabozo, a lo que siguió una confortable siesta la una cerca de la otra.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente las ideas ya no aparecían con tanta frecuencia. La sed y el hambre eclipsaban su concentración, por lo que el aburrimiento y la larga espera inevitablemente llegaron.

— Tengo un montón de ricos cocos, tiririri~ Ahí están en fila, míralos. Grandes, chicos, tan enanos como ves~ — cantaba Kim desganada y echada boca abajo sobre el piso de la celda. — Eh... ¿cómo seguía la canción?

— Deberíamos... hacer algo más para matar el tiempo, ¿no? — sugirió Yuzu, sentada junto a una pared con la espalda apoyada en la misma.

— Ya se acabaron todos los juegos y canciones que puedo recordar.

— No creo que contar ladrillos cuente como un juego...

— ¡Lo tengo! — Kim saltó de su lugar y gateó hasta la novia sacrificada. — Háblame de ti, Yuzu.

— ¿Eh?

— Yo no tengo recuerdos que contar, pero tú tenías toda una vida antes de llegar a este lugar. ¡Quiero conocerte más y convertirme en tu amiga! — declaró Kim con una expresión iluminada. No obstante, al percatarse de su efusividad encogió sus hombros y murmuró tímidamente: — Cla-claro, siempre que tú quieras...

Yuzu parpadeó sorprendida por la sugerencia, mas no tardó en reír suavemente y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

— Gracias, Kim.

— ¿Mmh? ¿Por qué? — preguntó la castaña, ladeando el rostro extrañada.

— Los Sakamaki nos ven como objetos desechables, es por eso que ninguno se preocupa de conocernos. ¿Para qué? Solo somos sacrificios como muchas otras. Nuestra historia no es importante para ellos. — Yuzu hizo una pausa en lo que desviaba la mirada hacia un punto indefinido del techo de la celda. — Por eso... gracias por esto. Cuando paso tiempo contigo puedo recordar que soy una chica común y corriente.

— ¡Claro que no! — objetó la contraria, sorprendiéndola una vez más. — Eres más que eso. Eres una chica con recuerdos muy valiosos y eso te hace especial. — Después de decir esto, el semblante de Kim se ensombreció en tanto agachaba la cabeza y se sentaba de rodillas frente a Yuzu. — No debes olvidar nunca quién eres. Es... muy angustiante no saberlo.

Si bien se conocían desde hacía pocos días, hasta el momento Yuzu creía que Kim se tomaba con bastante ligereza el no tener memoria. Sin embargo, aquella conversación le confirmaba que se equivocaba.

— Lo siento, Kim — se disculpó mientras buscaba la mano de la chica y colocaba la suya sobre ella. Kim se sorprendió con el gesto. — Si te sirve de consuelo, yo ya te considero mi amiga. Y como eres mi amiga, haré lo posible por ayudarte a recordar tu pasado.

— Ah... ¿lo dices en serio? — preguntó Kim. La luz empezaba a volver a sus ojos.

— Sí, aunque no te prometo nada... dadas las circunstancias — agregó la novia sacrificada, guiñándole un ojo.

Al escucharla, Kim sonrió. _"No estoy sola, ¡no estoy sola!"_ pensó aliviada. Incluso si no podía recuperar sus recuerdos o conocer su pasado, saber que había alguien de su lado le daba mucha tranquilidad.

— ¡Gracias, Yuzu! — exclamó al momento de lanzarse sobre ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo reconfortante y sincero.

Yuzu correspondió el gesto con ternura, consciente de que no podía abandonar a Kim. A diferencia suya, ella era lo único que tenía.

— Bueno... ¿por dónde debería empezar? — comenzó relatando Yuzu apenas la chica se separó de ella y se sentó a su lado, expectante.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _¡Se viene el pasado de Yuzu, beibis!_

 _He recibido varios comentarios acerca de este personaje, así que espero cumplir con sus expectativas._

 _Un enorme saludo a **KimWolfMoon** , **Las rosas de hercules** , **ChUyA** y **aricka chan** , ¡gracias por darse el tiempo de escribirme un review!_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	8. Capítulo VII

_Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene violencia física y abuso sexual._

* * *

 **Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes**

 **Capítulo VII: Yuzu**

* * *

»Crecí a las afueras de esta ciudad, en un bosque muy parecido al que rodea la mansión. Lejos de vivir con lujos como los Sakamaki, mi familia y yo teníamos una pequeña casa apartada de toda civilización. De niña solía pasear por el bosque, leer muchos libros y jugar con mis muñecas, ya que no tengo hermanos y en ese entonces no iba a la escuela. Mi madre es profesora así que se encargó de educarme desde muy pequeña, mientras que mi padre salía a trabajar día y noche. A veces desaparecía durante semanas.

»Nunca supe a qué se dedicaba, pero un día simplemente no regresó. Yo solo tenía diez.

»Pasaron unos cuantos años antes de que mi madre conociera a alguien más. Desconocíamos el paradero de papá, así que ella simplemente quiso seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado. Nunca la culpé por eso. El sujeto del que se enamoró tenía una vida acomodada en la ciudad y la había conocido un verano en el que acampó cerca de nuestra casa. No tardamos en mudarnos con él, dejando atrás nuestra humilde vida en el bosque.

»De esta forma, a los catorce años fui por primera vez a una escuela. La mayoría de los chicos en secundaria tenían grupos definidos y me resultó difícil encajar. No me excluían especialmente, pero como yo era algo diferente a los demás no tenía amigos, solo personas con las que hablaba lo justo y necesario.

»Eso fue así hasta este año, el último de la preparatoria.

»Como siempre, la clase debía decidir a principios del semestre quienes serían sus próximos representantes. Nadie quería asumir ese rol, por lo que apenas el profesor preguntó no hubo mayor respuesta de parte de mis compañeros. Yo no estaba prestando atención al asunto hasta que una chica a la que apenas conocía me sugirió como delegada:

»— ¡Pienso que Katō haría un buen trabajo! — exclamó enérgicamente en esa ocasión, manteniendo una mano en alza. Ella se sentaba justo en el pupitre detrás de mí, por lo que volteé con desconcierto apenas la escuché.

»Se trataba de Tomoka Hayashi, la estrella del club de atletismo. Era muy popular entre las chicas del salón.

»Como ninguno de los alumnos se negó a la propuesta —y yo misma estaba demasiado desconcertada como para hacerlo— acabé siendo escogida como delegada de la clase. Tuve que pasar a la pizarra y pararme frente a todos, ¡fue muy vergonzoso! Estoy segura de que muchos ni siquiera se acordaban de mi nombre. Sin embargo, poco después de eso un chico se ofreció como delegado también. El chico era Kousuke Sugiura y no llamaba particularmente la atención a menos que vieras sus calificaciones, ¡siempre estaba entre los primeros lugares!

»Como sea, después de que Sugiura y yo nos presentáramos como los próximos delegados de la clase, busqué a Hayashi para que me diera una explicación.

»— Oye — le hablé en el pasillo apenas ambas salimos del salón.

»— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Katō? — preguntó ella de forma despreocupada. Llevaba el cabello anaranjado amarrado en una pequeña cola alta y los ojos almendrados lucían muy despiertos. Era mucho más alta que yo.

»— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo no quería ser delegada — protesté.

»— ¿No? Pues te ves como el tipo de chica que le gusta mandar — me respondió sonriendo con picardía.

»— ¿Ah?

»— En clase te muestras muy tranquila, pero sé que en realidad tienes una fuerte personalidad. — Me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Cómo podía decir eso si ni siquiera me conocía? ¡Estaba loca! — Creo que lo harás bien — agregó luego, desconcertándome aún más y llevándose ambas manos hacia la nuca. — Además, Sugiura es un chico de confianza y te ayudará. Créeme, lo conozco desde la primaria.

»Después de esa extraña conversación, ella se alejó para reunirse con su grupo de amigas, dejándome con una enorme incertidumbre.

»Todo cambió para mí desde entonces. Debido a mi nuevo cargo, estaba obligada a interactuar constantemente con mis compañeros y profesores, además de que debía trabajar hombro a hombro con Sugiura. Él efectivamente demostró ser un alumno ejemplar: me ayudó mucho a adaptarme al rol de delegada y estudiaba conmigo después de clases cuando no nos quedaba tiempo para ocuparnos de los exámenes.

»Por otro lado, Tomoka Hayashi buscaba hablarme a diario. Algunas veces me comentaba tonterías y me enviaba notitas desde su pupitre, otras, me pedía ayuda con algunos asuntos escolares que solo la delegada podía atender. Era una chica muy entusiasta y, a pesar de la primera impresión que me dio, no parecía tener prejuicios hacia mí. De manera natural, acabó convirtiéndose en mi primera amiga.

* * *

»Los meses pasaron. El festival escolar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que Sugiura y yo teníamos mucho trabajo. En una ocasión tuvimos que quedarnos hasta muy tarde en el salón de clases. Nos encontrábamos solos cuando él me dijo:

»— Katō, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Como siempre, Sugiura se encontraba sentado en el pupitre justo delante de mí. Yo continuaba llenando los formularios que nos habían encargado.

»— Claro, ¿qué sucede? — le respondí sin siquiera mirarlo.

»Sugiura tragó saliva.

»— ¿Hay alguien que te guste? — me preguntó tímidamente.

»— ¿Eh? — Solo entonces levanté la mirada y noté que el chico se encontraba ruborizado hasta las orejas y con la vista clavada en los papeles. — No, no hay nadie.

»Él apretó el puño sobre la superficie de la mesa.

»— Dime, tú... Katō, tú... — comenzó diciendo con dificultad a medida que levantaba el rostro hacia mí. — ¿Saldrías conmigo?

»Su declaración fue como si alguien volcara un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. No la vi venir. Y aunque tardé un poco en asimilar lo que me decía, acabé rechazándolo.

»Esa misma noche llegué a mi casa a toda prisa y llamé a Tomoka para contarle lo sucedido. Ella también se escuchaba sorprendida.

»— ¿Estaba muy afectado? — me preguntó al cabo de una pausa.

»— ¿Sugiura? — confirmé, extrañada de que me estuviera preguntando por él. — Un poco, sí.

»— Bu-bueno... ¿por qué lo rechazaste? — balbuceó al otro lado del auricular. No era usual escucharla tan nerviosa.

»— ¿Cómo que por qué? No me siento preparada para tener novio. Es todo.

»— Pe-pero... si estuvieras preparada, ¿con qué clase de chico te gustaría estar, Yuzu?

»— No lo sé, nunca antes lo había pensado — confesé. — ¿Crees que debí decirle que sí?

»— ¡Es que Sugiura es un buen chico! Es amable... y sensible... — Tomoka estaba hecha un lío. En ese momento no conseguía entender su actitud. — Seguramente heriste sus sentimientos.

»— Tomoka, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada por él?

»— ¡N-no estoy preocupada por él!

»Después de esa conversación, ella intentaba actuar como siempre en la escuela. Pero yo sabía que algo no andaba bien. Sus sonrisas, siempre naturales y encantadoras, se habían convertido en intentos forzosos de imitar lo que alguna vez fue. Por otra parte, la tensión entre Sugiura y yo era evidente. Teníamos que compartir bastante tiempo juntos por lo de la organización del festival, así que optamos por hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Era lo mejor para ambos.

»Sin embargo, el mismo día en el que dio comienzo el festival escolar, vi desde la ventana del salón a Tomoka y a Sugiura hablando cerca del gimnasio. Ella lucía muy afectada y se alejó corriendo de él cuando la conversación pareció terminar. Quise ir a buscarla, perseguirla de ser necesario, pero un profesor me llamó en ese momento solicitando ayuda.

»Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

»Tomoka dejó de ir a la escuela. Como ella era la pieza clave de varias competencias deportivas del festival, su ausencia no pasó desapercibida y dio mucho de qué hablar entre los alumnos. Yo me limitaba a enviarle mensajes todos los días o a llamarla para saber cómo estaba, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. También le pregunté a Sugiura si sabía algo:

»— No te preocupes, debe ser un resfriado. Seguramente volverá cuando termine el festival — me aseguró. Aún teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo que volvió la vista hacia sus papeles sin prestarme mayor atención.

»— Los vi hablando el otro día — revelé. Él dejó de escribir, pero no me miró. — Si sabes algo, cualquier cosa, te ruego que me digas.

»Sugiura suspiró y dejó pasar una breve pausa antes de dedicarme una sonrisa.

»— No fue nada importante. Ya verás que está bien.

»Pero yo sabía que no era así. Tomoka detestaba estar sola, amaba hablar con sus amigas y jamás me ignoraría durante tanto tiempo si no estuviera pasando por alguna dificultad. No importaba cuánto lo pensara, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso. Aun así, no insistí más. Si Sugiura estaba ocultando algo, estaba claro que no me lo iba a decir.

»Al cabo de una semana sin saber de Tomoka, intercepté a su grupo de amigas del club de atletismo después de la práctica para averiguar qué estaba pasando:

»— No te hagas la tonta, Katō — me dijo una de ellas, despectiva. — Sabes mejor que nadie que todo esto es por tu culpa...

»— ¿Por mi culpa? — pregunté, consternada. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

»— ¡Deja de hacerte la víctima! ¡Tomoka ya nos lo contó todo! — dijo otra. — Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es mantenerte al margen.

»— No, en serio... En verdad no entiendo a qué se refieren...

»— ¡Tú sabías que Tomoka estaba enamorada de Sugiura! — exclamó la tercera, muy molesta. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste quitárselo?!

»— ¿Cómo? ¿Tomoka... de Sugiura? — Solo en ese momento asimilé la reacción de mi amiga cuando hablamos por teléfono acerca de la confesión. _"Claro... tiene sentido..."_ pensé, sin embargo, las chicas no me dieron ni un solo respiro.

»— ¡Eres una perra, Katō! — gritó una. — Y pensar que si no fuera por ella tú jamás serías delegada de la clase.

»— ¡Tomoka te apoyó y la traicionaste! — gritó otra. — Le mentiste para salir a escondidas con el chico que lleva amando desde la primaria.

»— ¡Esperen un momento! — me defendí al verme rodeada por las tres. — ¡Yo no estoy saliendo con Sugiura! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Tomoka estaba enamorada de él!

»— ¡No nos vas a engañar! ¡Eres una mentirosa!

»— ¿Por qué Tomoka habrá llegado a esa conclusión? — me pregunté llevando una mano hasta mi mentón. La situación me tenía sumamente confundida. — Será... ¿por Sugiura?

»— Así es, Tomoka nos lo contó todo — reveló una de las chicas. — Ella habló con Sugiura y él le dijo la verdad que tú le ocultaste.

»— ¿Sugiura le dijo que estoy saliendo con él? Entonces... — _"Tomoka se sintió rechazada por su amor de infancia y traicionada por su amiga..."_ concluí, entendiendo el escenario por completo. — Vaya malentendido... — comenté antes de suspirar. — De acuerdo, tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde vive?

»— ¡Já! ¡Como si fuéramos a darte esa información!

»— Claro, aunque eso no evitará que la encuentre. — Y al decir esto, les di la espalda y corrí lejos de ellas, dirigiéndome hacia el interior del establecimiento.

»Las amigas de Tomoka se quedaron atónitas, pero no me quedé a ver sus expresiones de disgusto o a seguir escuchando sus insultos. Tenía que aclarar esta confusión cuanto antes.

»En el camino hacia la sala de profesores me crucé con Sugiura. Pensé en pedirle alguna explicación o preguntarle directamente si lo que dijeron las amigas de Tomoka era cierto, pero preferí seguir adelante e ignorarlo. _"No es necesario que siga perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes. Tomoka me necesita"_ pensé.

»Una vez llegué a la sala, solicité a nuestro profesor de cabecera el número de teléfono de la casa de Tomoka. Como era la delegada, él me confió el libro de registros, por lo que no tardé en hacer la llamada:

»— ¿Diga? — Cuando marqué el número me contestó un hombre de voz grave.

»— Eh... esto, ¡buenos días! — dije nerviosa con el auricular pegado al oído. — Soy Yuzuki Katō, amiga de Tomoka. ¿Estará ella en casa?

»— Ah, ¿Yuzuki-san? He escuchado hablar de ti — comentó él de manera muy tranquila. — Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tougo Sakamaki, tío de tu amiga Tomoka.

»— ¿Tío? No recuerdo que mencionara que viviera con su tío...

»— Antes vivía con mi querida hermana y su familia. Producto de una pequeña crisis emocional Tomoka está hospedándose en mi casa, por lo que he asumido su custodia de manera temporal. — Aquello me sorprendió bastante. Tomoka no solo estaba lo suficientemente herida como para dejar de ir a la escuela, ¿sino que también para irse de su casa?

» _"No puedo dejar las cosas así."_

»— Necesito hablar con ella, ¿será eso posible? — pedí, empleando el tono más convincente que pude.

»— Mi sobrina solicitó no recibir llamadas telefónicas, pero últimamente me tiene bastante preocupado... — El señor Sakamaki se escuchaba pensativo. Luego de una pequeña pausa me preguntó: — ¿Qué tal si vienes a hospedarte unos días, Yuzuki-san? Estoy seguro de que Tomoka se alegrará de verte.

»— ¿Está seguro? ¿No será mejor preguntarle primero?

»— Si le pregunto, probablemente se negará. — Guardé silencio. Al pensarlo, pensé que probablemente tenía razón. — Por la urgencia en tu tono de voz, puedo apostar que tienes algo muy importante que decirle a mi sobrina. Es por eso que quiero que vengas. Te apoyaré en lo que necesites.

»— Sí... creo... que Tomoka salió dañada por culpa de un malentendido — confesé con aflicción. — Como su amiga, es mi responsabilidad explicarle cómo son las cosas en realidad.

»— Ah, ¿no es la juventud algo encantador?

»El viernes de esa misma semana el señor Sakamaki envió una limusina a buscarme a casa después de clases. Seguí sus indicaciones de llevar una maleta relativamente grande en caso de que necesitara hospedarme una semana completa, pues me advirtió que Tomoka estaba algo susceptible y no sería fácil hacerla escuchar. Mi madre y su novio estaban al tanto de todo, por lo que, habiéndome despedido de ellos, me subí al auto decidida a hacer lo que fuera por mi amiga.

»Cuando el chofer me dejó frente a la mansión Sakamaki quedé atónita por su gran tamaño. Apenas los sirvientes me permitieron pasar permanecí boquiabierta gran parte de mi camino hasta la entrada. Jamás había visto tantos lujos en un solo sitio. Uno de los mayordomos me asistió con la maleta antes de que la puerta se abriera de forma automática, pero al entrar a la fachada no había nadie.

»— ¿Hola? ¿Señor Sakamaki? Soy Yuzuki Katō — anuncié cuando estuve dentro y la puerta se cerró tras de mí. — He venido a hablar con Tomoka.

»No hubo respuesta. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior del elegante pasillo cuando dos presencias aparecieron justo detrás de mí:

»— Vaya, eso fue rápido... — comentó uno.

»— ¿Qué tenemos por aquí~? — canturreó el otro.

»— ¡Ah! — me asusté, volteando de súbito y encontrándome a dos chicos misteriosos que me observaban fijamente. — Di-digo... ¡mucho gusto! Lamento haber entrado sin permiso. Estoy buscando a mi amiga Tomoka, ¿saben dónde está? — corregí con nerviosismo. Ellos guardaron silencio mientras me examinaban de arriba a abajo, enfocándose principalmente en mi busto, mi cintura y mis piernas. Tragué saliva. — ¿Ustedes son sus primos o algo así?

»— Tsk, la última estaba muy buena... — comentó Ayato. — Pero esta es fea y plana, ¡qué decepción!

»— ¡Eso es muy rudo, Ayato-kun! Nfufu~ — respondió Laito, burlesco.

»— ¡¿Q-qué...?! — Al escucharlo sentí cómo la sangre se me subía al rostro. — ¡N-no tienes derecho a tratarme así!

»— ¡Yo te trato como quiero, FE-A! — me gritó de regreso el pelirrojo.

»Iba a responderle cuando sentí la respiración de _alguien_ sobre mi nuca.

»— Este aroma... — escuché un susurro muy cerca.

»— ¡Ah! — salté de nuevo, volteándome hacia él. — ¡¿Tú de dónde has salido?!

»— Yuzu — pronunció el tercero. Se trataba de un muchacho más bajo que los dos anteriores, solo me superaba por unos pocos centímetros. Tenía el cabello azulado y grandes ojeras. — Eres Yuzu, ¿verdad?

»— Así es, ¿tú quién eres? — respondí, intentando tranquilizarme. Pensaba que el señor Sakamaki le había dado aviso de mi llegada.

»— ¿No me recuerdas? Qué mala eres — comentó sin pestañear, perturbándome con sus grandes ojos. — Y yo que te he esperado durante tanto tiempo. Mira, incluso Teddy se cansó de esperar. — Al decir lo anterior, me enseñó el adorable osito de felpa que cargaba entre sus brazos.

»— ¿Teddy? ¡Oye! — Fue lo único que atiné a decir antes de que me jalara violentamente de un brazo para acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

»Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura y, apenas abrí los ojos, vi una sonrisa que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Tenía colmillos y su expresión lucía sumamente desequilibrada.

»— Pero eso no importa, ahora que estás aquí tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... — continuó Kanato, reforzando aquel extraño abrazo que nos unía.

»— Re... ¡respeta mi espacio! — le grité, dándole un fuerte empujón que lo apartó de mí. — ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a todos ustedes?! ¡Yo solo estoy aquí por mi amiga!

»— Ayato, Laito... No se atrevan a tocarla — advirtió a los otros dos, ignorando por completo mi exabrupto. — Ella me pertenece.

»— Mmh~ No es bueno ser egoísta, Kanato-kun~ — canturreó Laito.

»— Con una chica así, paso — dijo Ayato.

»Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo: ¿realmente esos sujetos eran familiares de Tomoka? ¿Por qué actuaban de forma tan extraña?

»— Oigan... no sé de qué va todo esto, pero necesito encontrar a mi amiga — anuncié, alejándome unos pasos del extraño trío para continuar mi camino por la mansión.

»— Yo sé dónde está — dijo de pronto el más bajo. Cuando volteé hacia él, me enseñó nuevamente su escalofriante sonrisa. — Te llevaré a ella... con una condición.

»— ¿Q-qué clase de condición?

* * *

»— ¿Realmente debo usar este ridículo vestido? — pregunté, viendo mi reflejo con incomodidad.

»Nos encontrábamos en la alcoba de Kanato, quien me llevó hasta ahí para entregarme un vestido blanco de estilo victoriano que lucía muy costoso. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba lleno de vuelos, lazos, perlas y otros adornos delicados. Mis compañeras de clase lo habrían llamado "estilo lolita" o algo parecido. Ni Ayato ni Laito nos acompañaban, los dejamos atrás al retirarnos de la entrada.

»No entendía por qué Kanato me pedía semejante condición para ver a Tomoka, pero me resultaba tan intimidante que preferí obedecer. Y allí estaba, observando mi imagen en un enorme espejo estilo rococó que me reflejaba de pies a cabeza.

»— Esto me trae recuerdos... — comentó él, apareciendo justo atrás de mí y asomando el rostro imprudentemente sobre mi hombro. — Pareces una verdadera muñeca, Yuzu~

»— Ah, ¿sí?

»— Sí, la más bella que he visto.

»— ¿Gra-gracias? Supongo. — Me ruboricé, intentando ignorar lo cerca que estábamos.

»Kanato empezó a juguetear con mis rizos y me habló de forma dulce al oído:

»— ¿Te gusta? Lo hice especialmente para ti. Siempre te gustaron estos vestidos, ¿verdad?

»— Cuando niña mis padres solían vestirme de esta forma, pero... creo que ya no me queda... — le respondí nerviosa. Intentaba mantener la vista fija en mi reflejo para no tener que voltear a ver esos ojos amenazantes.

»— ¡Claro que sí! Te ves muy bien — aseguró llevando una mano hasta mi mentón. — Tengo muchos deseos de besarte, Yuzu...

»Solo entonces reaccioné a apartarlo.

»— ¡Para tus caballos, niño! — exclamé, roja como un tomate. — ¡¿Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas y quieres besarme?!

»Para mi desconcierto, él solo sonrió.

»— Kanato — dijo. — Recuérdalo bien.

»— Kanato... — repetí sorprendida. Algo en mí resonó entonces: _"Ese nombre..."_ — Tú y yo... ¿nos conocemos?

»Él no respondió. Sus ojos me observaron con añoranza, como si aquello realmente fuera un esperado reencuentro. Y si era así, yo no conseguí recordarlo a pesar de lo familiar que me resultaba su nombre. Incluso ahora, ese asunto es un misterio para mí.

»— Yuzu, le pedí tantas veces a ese anciano que te trajera a la mansión. Había perdido la esperanza... pero aquí estás. — Kanato habló encantado mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia los lados. — He creado la mejor colección de muñecas para ti.

»— ¿Por qué harías eso? Qué extraño eres... — comenté. Incluso si nos conocíamos hacía tiempo, no había motivo para regalarme algo así... ¿verdad?

»Él volvió a ampliar su sonrisa.

»— Cuando la veas te llevaré con tu amiga. Lo prometo.

»Suspiré. _"Tomoka, cuando te encuentre definitivamente tienes que explicarme qué rayos le pasa a tu familia materna."_

»— De acuerdo, pero esta será la última cosa que haga — declaré con hastío. — Me estoy cansando de este juego.

* * *

»El lugar al que Kanato me llevó entonces sobrepasó todas mis expectativas. Se trataba de un compartimento subterráneo muy oscuro y tenebroso lleno de mujeres de cera, todas aderezadas con bellos vestidos de novia y flores. Caminamos juntos hacia el centro de la estancia, yo aún vestida con el atuendo que me entregó y él con una escalofriante sonrisa colada en el rostro.

»— Este sitio... — murmuré, helada.

»— ¿Te gusta? Es aquí donde guardo a las hermosas muñecas que he fabricado — explicó Kanato, viendo las figuras con fascinación antes de volver hacia mí. — Ahora son todas tuyas, Yuzu.

»— ¿Por qué querría algo así? — ¡Kanato debía estar loco si pensaba que quería tener a alguna de esas mujeres en mi habitación! Eran hermosas, pero observarlas me hacía sentir extrañamente intranquila.

»Sin embargo, mi respuesta no pareció agradar al muchacho, quien bajó la sombría mirada antes de gritarme:

»— Debes aceptar este regalo, ¡me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo! ¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta?! — De improviso, su tono de voz fue elevándose cada vez más, convirtiéndose en una exclamación llena de histeria. Este repentino cambio de actitud me asustó mucho, por lo que me limité a encoger los hombros y a permanecer en silencio, expectante. Kanato tomó aire y volvió a hablar, esta vez más tranquilo, pero manteniendo la misma posición cabizbaja: — Esta es... mi forma de disculparme por lo de ese día...

»— ¿Ese día...? — repetí sin entender.

»Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue bastante confuso. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, el muchacho apareció justo delante de mí y me besó en los labios. Yo tardé en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice mi primer impulso fue darle una fuerte bofetada.

»Algo en mí sabía que hacer eso no era una buena idea, pero no pude detenerme. Un silencio se coló entre nosotros después del golpe.

»— ¿Por qué insistes en rechazarme? — masculló Kanato. Después de una pequeña pausa, volteó hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos, indignado: — Tú... ¡prometiste que te casarías conmigo!

»— ¿Qué? — Yo estaba totalmente descolocada. Él se llevó una mano hasta la mejilla abofeteada, la cual estaba ligeramente roja.

»— Estas novias... no pudieron ocupar tu lugar... — continuó él empleando un tono y volumen de voz suave, no obstante, su cuerpo tembloroso y sus pupilas contraídas advertían peligro. — Ni siquiera tu amiga pudo...

»— ¡¿De qué estás...?!

»Quise pedir explicaciones. No entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando y escucharlo mencionar a Tomoka me sacó de mis casillas. Pero mi pregunta quedó inconclusa. Lo siguiente que supe fue que él había enterrado una cuchilla en el centro de mi estómago. El dolor tardó en anunciar su llegada, por lo que no terminé de procesar lo que acababa de suceder hasta que lentamente bajé la mirada.

»— Tú eres la única novia destinada para mí, Yuzu — dijo Kanato, aún empuñando el arma en contra mía. Ahora sonreía. Sin resistirlo más, caí de rodillas. El cuchillo abandonó mi interior. Ya en el suelo, me llevé una mano hasta mi estómago herido, recién empezando a entender que toda la sangre que manchaba mi visión era mía. — Casi lo olvido. Prometí llevarte con ella.

»El comentario de Kanato pareció insignificante para mí en esos momentos, a pesar de que era ese el verdadero motivo de mi presencia en ese sitio. Él me tomó del brazo y me arrastró por el piso sin esperar a que yo me incorporara, tal y como si ya fuera un cadáver ensangrentado.

»— Mira, Yuzu. Aquí está tu amiga — anunció al cabo de unos tortuosos y eternos minutos. Débil pero esperanzada, levanté la mirada.

»— No puede... no puede ser... — musité al ver de abajo hacia arriba la hermosa figura de una muñeca de cera cuyo rostro conocía perfectamente. — To... Tomoka...

»Mi visión se nubló entonces. No sabía si por el horror que sentía o por las lágrimas que llevaban un rato manando de mis ojos.

»— Lamentablemente fue Ayato quien la mató, pero me di el gusto de sacarle los ojos y hacerla parte de mi colección — reveló Kanato con tranquilidad, como si estuviera hablando de algo tan cotidiano como el clima. — ¿Te gusta, Yuzu? Puedes venir a verla cada vez que quieras, después de todo, es tu querida amiga y mi regalo para ti. — Él seguía sonriendo. Y a pesar de todo, yo aún no acababa de asimilar que Tomoka estaba muerta y que yo no tardaría en estarlo también. Kanato se sentó en cuclillas a mi lado, observándome mientras lloraba desconsolada en el piso. — Ah, ¿te duele el estómago? Descuida, Reiji hizo una loción especial para estos casos. — En ese momento sacó un extraño frasco de su bolsillo. — Con esto, no importa lo que te haga, no morirás. ¿No te alegra?

»Y dicho lo anterior, Kanato se abalanzó sobre mí. Intenté forcejear para apartarlo, pero estaba tan débil y abatida que me resultó imposible hacer algo. Acabé de espaldas en medio de aquel tétrico escenario, de esas muñecas que alguna vez fueron humanas... tal y como Tomoka lo había sido. El vestido antes blanco estaba totalmente arruinado y mi vida pendía de un hilo, lo único que podía hacer era clavar mi mirada en el techo y esperar lo peor.

»Kanato se colocó estratégicamente sobre mí y volvió a besarme, para luego buscar mi cuello y clavar sus colmillos en él. Todo lo que veía a mi alrededor era sangre. Todo lo que sentía era dolor.

»Y eso al vampiro parecía encantarle.

»— El olor de tu sangre me está volviendo loco... — musitó, esta vez ocupando un tono extrañamente dulce. — Quiero más, Yuzu... ¡Dame más! — Sin previo aviso, volvió a clavarme el filo de su cuchilla, esta vez en el pecho.

»Seguramente lo único que hice fue llorar y gritar, no lo recuerdo bien. De cualquier modo, Kanato no se detuvo. Me apuñaló repetidamente en varias partes del cuerpo riendo como un desquiciado. Y cuando notaba que yo estaba por agonizar, aplicaba la loción de Reiji para sanarme. El efecto era inmediato, para mi alivio y desgracia. De esta forma, incluso los momentos más críticos parecían irrelevantes para él. Imaginarás que con ese poder de revertir lo hecho, la tortura solo fue creciendo, al punto de que solo quería morir de una vez y acabar con mi sufrimiento.

»— Ah... la expresión de tu rostro es maravillosa... Muéstrame más... — suspiró, lleno de júbilo.

»Llevábamos horas en lo mismo. Creo que no hubo parte de mi cuerpo que no hirió, fuera con la cuchilla o sus colmillos.

»Pero sí, él quería más.

»Yo estaba demasiado desconectada de la realidad como para entender lo que hacía, pero aun así pude mascullar:

»— ¿Q-qué estás...? — Al bajar la mirada asimilé que tenía la falda levantada. Y me quedé helada al ver su miembro desnudo apuntándome. ¿En qué momento habíamos llegado a eso? — No... por favor... no...

»— Quiero torcerte por completo y que esta expresión de terror sea solamente mía... — susurró Kanato con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos completamente inyectados de locura. — Cuando tu cuerpo me recuerde, tus pesadillas solo hablarán de mí...

»Y no se equivocaba.

»Entró en mi cuerpo a la fuerza, arrancando desde lo más profundo de mi alma un grito de agonía y un llanto desconsolado. Le supliqué incansablemente que se detuviera. Él lo único que hizo fue reír.

* * *

»En algún momento de esa prolongada tortura, desperté sola tirada en medio de la habitación de las muñecas de cera. No sabía si Kanato simplemente se había aburrido de mí o si pensaba regresar, pero no me iba a quedar a averiguarlo. La cordura apenas me alcanzaba para comprender que Tomoka había sido asesinada por un vampiro —ser que hasta entonces creía inexistente— y que yo peligraba con correr el mismo destino.

»Me vestí con los restos que quedaron del vestido destrozado y caminé hacia el interior del subterráneo a duras penas, con la entrepierna ensangrentada y el cuerpo sano, pero sensible a cada uno de esos horribles recuerdos.

»En medio de un oscuro pasillo que parecía conducir a los calabozos, me encontré con un sujeto desconocido. Él se encontraba perezosamente apoyado contra la pared.

»— A... ayúdame... por favor... — le supliqué con un hilo de voz, acercándome hacia él a paso lento. — Necesito... salir de aquí...

»Silencio.

»— Eres el nuevo sacrificio de la mansión Sakamaki — dijo sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión desinteresada. — No hay forma de que puedas escapar.

»— ¡Por favor! — insistí, lanzándome hacia él y asiéndome de sus ropas con desesperación. — Por favor... haré lo que sea... Toma mi sangre, mi cuerpo... Toma todo lo que quieras, pero... — Mi voz se quebró, impidiéndome continuar. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer. — ¡Por favor, sálvame de ese sujeto!

»Él resopló. Por su expresión, podía decir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo mi situación.

»— ¿Quieres que te proteja de Kanato? — corroboró. — Eso suena molesto...

»— Si Shu no quiere, ¿puedo ser yo quien tome la oferta? — Otra voz se dejó oír, interrumpiendo la conversación.

»El muchacho y yo volteamos. A unos pasos de nosotros, Laito nos sonreía de manera sugerente, de un modo muy diferente a la primera vez que nos vimos.

»Si no podía salir de ahí, usaría a cualquiera de ellos para alejarme de Kanato. Eso es lo que había decidido. Inocentemente, pensaba que ninguno podía ser tan malo como él.

»Escuché a Shu suspirar.

»— Hagas lo que hagas, el resultado será el mismo — me advirtió antes de desaparecer, dejándome a merced de Laito.

* * *

»— Así que eso fue lo que sucedió... ¡Debes gustarle mucho a Kanato-kun! Él no suele hacer ese tipo de cosas de buenas a primeras — comentó el vampiro del fedora después de escuchar lo ocurrido entre su hermano y yo. — ¿Por qué le gustarás tanto? Me causa algo de curiosidad~

»Nos encontrábamos juntos en su alcoba. Yo estaba recostada en su cama con las frazadas hasta las orejas y él se encontraba sentado junto a mí. Si me preguntas cuál fue la primera impresión que tuve de Laito, pues tendría que decir que pensaba que era un completo idiota y que seguramente lo único que quería de mí era sexo. Y eso era algo bueno.

» _"Los idiotas son fáciles de manipular, ¿no?"_

»— Acerca de nuestro trato... ¿puedes darme un tiempo? — le pedí dándole la espalda. — Mi cuerpo aún duele...

»— Pobrecilla~ — canturreó sin tomarme demasiado en serio. — Está bien, pero no me hagas esperar mucho, Bitch-chan~

»Ese apodo me dio un tic en el ojo. Lentamente volteé mi cuerpo hacia él y comprobé que se encontraba recostado cómodamente sobre la cama, mirándome.

»— Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

»— Ofreciste tu cuerpo a cualquiera para sobrevivir, ¿no es algo que solo una perra haría? — se excusó con una sonrisa. — Pero no te preocupes, eso te hace aún más interesante~

»Sin previo aviso, estiró una mano hacia mi rostro, el cual acarició suavemente a pesar de mi evidente incomodidad. Y a pesar de todo, se sintió como un gesto bastante íntimo. Me sonrojé.

»— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

»— La has pasado mal, ¿verdad? — ¿Por qué de pronto ocupaba un tono tan dulce? Incluso su afilada expresión parecía haberse suavizado. — Quiero consentirte~

»— Por favor, aléjate — le pedí sin apartarlo. — Haré lo que quieras cuando me recupere, pero ahora...

»— No te preocupes. Solo quiero lamer tus heridas.

»Me estremecí. Su tono aterciopelado y su extraña manera de seducirme me hizo comprender que no era ningún idiota fácil de manipular.

»Esa noche Laito besó cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Y aunque acababa de conocerlo, fue extrañamente reconfortante. Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de mi vulnerabilidad, pero aún así sus gestos me hicieron sentir tan protegida y contenida que en algún momento lloré en su regazo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en eso. Él se limitó a acariciar mi cabello y besar mis lágrimas. Sus labios se convirtieron en el consuelo que tanto necesitaba; sus abrazos y dulces caricias parecían decir: "Tranquila, no estás sola."

»Estuvo varios días cuidándome de este modo, hasta que finalmente accedí a que "lamiera" una de mis más grandes heridas. Mi intimidad.

»Tenía miedo, aún dolía, pero la sangre de mi entrepierna y sus fluidos fascinaron a Laito, quien bebió de mí hasta el hartazgo. Al final, un placer desconocido para mí hasta entonces me inundó una y otra vez, impulsándome a buscar su boca y su cuerpo. Quería limpiar de mí la existencia de Kanato y sentir el calor de mi salvador, llenarme con él de ser posible. Estaba herida y desesperada.

»La primera vez que lo hicimos no tenía idea de nada, solo me dejé llevar por él y por la abrumadora sensación que me embargaba. Lo necesitaba. Y también necesitaba usarlo para protegerme. No tenía otra opción.

»Al cabo de unos días manteniendo esa rutina, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a él con movimientos simples como una lamida o un beso escueto. Fue entonces cuando Laito decidió beber mi sangre. Parecía haberme estado preparando para el momento, por lo que lucía sediento y deseoso. Lo hicimos un par de veces antes de que hundiera sus colmillos en mi cuello. Yo me resistí, jalé su cabello y grité lo más fuerte que pude. El dolor punzante me recordó a los colmillos de Kanato, al filo de su cuchilla atravesándome... Sin embargo, la sensación acabó mezclándose con el placer que sentía, provocando en mi piel una gran contradicción que hizo todo más soportable.

»Laito acabó conociendo mi cuerpo mejor que yo misma. Y yo intentaba complacerlo lo mejor que podía, aprendiendo de él y de las indicaciones que me daba. Mezclar el dolor y el placer se acabó convirtiendo en una cuestión de todos los días, hasta ahora.

* * *

— Vaya... lo has tenido muy difícil. Lo siento mucho — dijo Kim con aflicción una vez Yuzu terminó el relato. Hubo un silencio entre ambas antes de que la chica se animara a volver a hablar: — Yuzu, entiendo que Kanato está extrañamente obsesionado contigo y necesitas protegerte de él, pero debo pedirte que por favor tengas cuidado con Laito.

— No es necesario que me lo digas. Lo sé — aceptó la implicada sin mirarla.

— No me refiero solo a las cosas que pudiera llegar a hacer... sino a tu corazón.

— ¿Eh? — Yuzu se sorprendió ante la aclaración de Kim. — ¡Ah! No creerás en las tonterías que dijo hace un rato, ¿verdad? ¡No hay forma de que yo me enamore de un tipo así! — aseguró aparentemente despreocupada. — Admito que a veces es algo cariñoso... y es bueno en la cama... ¡pero su personalidad es un asco! ¡No soy tan masoquista!

— Pero Yuzu... estabas llorando — habló Kim otra vez, manteniéndose seria. — Sé que estabas preocupada por mí, pero... antes también, cuando lo viste con otra chica.

— N-no estaba llorando en esa ocasión...

— Yuzu, conozco a Subaru hace solo unos días y lo único que hago es pensar en él. Sé que no me gusta ni nada parecido, pero ha sido la persona que más me ha acompañado y protegido en toda esta confusión — le confesó, visiblemente preocupada por ella. — Imagínate tú, que no solamente vives hace un mes con Laito, sino que también te acuestas con él. No sería extraño que empezaras a sentir algo...

— Dependencia — interrumpió de pronto una voz masculina. — Los humanos son muy propensos a tenerla.

— ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! — saltó Kim, contemplando aterrorizada la oscuridad que las rodeaba más allá del calabozo.

— Esa voz... — reconoció Yuzu mientras se levantaba para acercarse hacia los barrotes de la celda, confirmando que no estaban solas. — ¡Shu! ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?

El vampiro se encontraba recostado en el suelo, apoyado en el muro contiguo a su calabozo correspondiente y manteniéndose fuera de este. Al escuchar a Yuzu, se desperezó ligeramente para decir:

— Ah, ¿te preocupa que haya escuchado tu aburrida historia? Descuida, me quedé dormido en la parte de la escuela.

Un poco temerosa, Kim también se asomó a ver a través de los barrotes.

— ¿Él fue quien te encontró después de lo de Kanato? — preguntó, percatándose de que era el vampiro con menos presencia de todos.

— Sí, técnicamente es su culpa que esté enredada con Laito — afirmó Yuzu, indicando a Shu con un pulgar.

El vampiro resopló, un tanto divertido.

— ¿Preferirías estar enredada conmigo? — preguntó él, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la actitud perezosa.

— ¡Si fueras de confianza, claro que sí! — confesó Yuzu, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura en son de regaño.

Shu no pareció esperar esta respuesta, pues su sonrisa desapareció.

— Qué molestia... — masculló, colocándose de pie con desgana para marcharse a paso lento. De alguna forma debía ocultar la extraña sensación que estaba teniendo.

— ¿Ves? ¡Todos son iguales! — escuchó decir a Yuzu. — Fuera Laito o no, las posibilidades no eran muy diferentes.

— Creo que tienes razón... — admitió Kim, viendo la espalda de Shu desaparecer en la penumbra. Después de escuchar toda esa historia, podía entender mejor que nunca los comentarios de Yuzu y aquel vago pero existente presentimiento acerca del albino que la salvó: — Subaru no es... como ellos.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Reiji interceptó a Shu en la entrada de los calabozos.

— Estoy de paso — respondió el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros. La tensión entre ambos acompañó su silencio. Shu se limitó a pasar junto a Reiji con desinterés, mientras que el segundo permaneció erguido y con la filosa mirada clavada hacia el frente. En contra de lo previsto, Shu detuvo su avance antes de emprender la retirada: — Esa mujer llamada Kim... ¿quién es realmente?

— Sugiero que te mantengas alejado de ella.

Shu sonrió.

— Vaya, creí que te gustaban las mujeres maduras y refinadas...

— No se trata de eso — interrumpió Reiji, tajante. — Puede que tenerla en la mansión sea un peligro para todos...

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Ya empezamos a mostrar parte del drama que se teje en esta caótica historia._

 _¡Gracias totales a **KimWolfMoon** y **Las rosas de hercules** por comentar siempre! Son lo más ;_;_

 _Y también quiero agradecer especialmente a **Guest** por estarse esforzando_ _en leer la historia a pesar de hablar en ruso :') ¡me hace muy feliz!_

 _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo ;D_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Ni tan diabólicos ni tan amantes**

 **Capítulo VIII: La escuela**

* * *

A la tercera noche de encierro, Kim y Yuzu fueron despertadas por sus respectivos vampiros protectores. Ambas se encontraban hambrientas y cansadas en un rincón del calabozo, durmiendo apoyadas en el hombro de la otra.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? — llamó Subaru en lo que remecía un poco el cuerpo de Kim.

— Bitch-chan, te extrañé~ — dijo Laito, acuclillándose delante de Yuzu con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas se desperezaron débiles y un tanto desorientadas.

— ¿Ya acabó el castigo? — preguntó Yuzu a Laito, restregándose un ojo adormilada.

— ¡Comida! ¡Necesito comida! — saltó Kim con efusividad apenas despertó, aferrándose a los hombros de Subaru para entonces notar que estaba tratando con él y alejarse. — Ah... lo... lo siento...

El vampiro no respondió. Aún estaba afectado por lo sucedido el otro día. _"Me pregunto si seguirá teniéndome miedo... No sería extraño que así fuera"_ pensó al momento de encontrar miradas con la chica. Ella parecía algo avergonzada por su reacción, pero más allá de eso Subaru no podía leerla. _"¿Qué estará pensando?"_ se preguntaba él en lo que Kim bajaba la vista hacia el suelo.

— Ambas, alístense — interrumpió de pronto una voz grave. Se trataba de Reiji, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la entrada de la celda. — Su castigo por escapar ha terminado, pero he decidido tomar algunas medidas para prevenir que algo como eso vuelva a ocurrir. Desde hoy, empezarán a ir a la escuela.

Kim y Yuzu parpadearon, sin entender nada de lo que decía. Se miraron entre sí y luego soltaron un escandaloso:

— ¡¿EH?!

* * *

Las humanas comieron un abundante banquete tras ser liberadas del calabozo y, después de darse un baño, se vieron obligadas por Reiji a vestir un uniforme negro. Ambas acataron sin tener otra opción, temerosas de volver a ser encerradas. Ya listas, se subieron a una lujosa limusina junto a los seis vampiros, quienes vestían el mismo uniforme.

Durante el viaje, Kim procuró que Yuzu se mantuviera lejos de Kanato y que ninguno de los sujetos hiciera nada extraño. La mayoría del tiempo estuvieron en silencio, pero con solo intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Ayato y Laito descubrieron que desde ese mismo momento asistirían a una prestigiosa escuela vespertina junto a los vampiros, noticia que aterrorizó completamente a Kim.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero ir a la escuela! — gritaba mientras se aferraba a la reja de la entrada del instituto. — ¡Yuzu me dijo que en ese lugar se va a hacer amigos y no recuerdo nada!

— ¿Eso dije? — se preguntó la otra chica, observándola a cierta distancia con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Todos debemos ir a la condenada escuela! — le gritó Subaru a Kim, jalándola para hacerla entrar al instituto. Algunos alumnos se detenían a ver el espectáculo, pero cuando el albino volteaba a verlos salían despavoridos.

— ¡No, no, no! — Kim se mantenía firmemente aferrada a los barrotes. — ¡No más vampiros! ¡Tengo miedo!

— ¡Somos los únicos vampiros en toda la maldita escuela! ¡Y si no bajas la voz nos delatarás! — Subaru estaba empezando a desesperarse, pero no quería aumentar la fuerza del forcejeo. Si lo hacía, podía lastimarla. — Además, si estudias y sabes más cosas tal vez puedas recuperar tus memorias más rápido.

— ¡No quiero! — respondió Kim, a la defensiva. — ¡¿Qué haré si algo sale mal?!

— ¡Cálmate! ¡Yo estaré a tu lado! — Al decir esto, el vampiro se ruborizó y la soltó de golpe. _"Mierda... me dejé llevar..."_

— ¿Eh? — Kim volteó entonces, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir Subaru. — ¿Lo dices en serio?

Él se llevó una mano al rostro y desvió la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado. Kim lo observó sin comprender: _"¿Por qué de pronto actúas de este modo tan...?"_

— ¡No me mires así! — espetó Subaru, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

— Consigan un cuarto~ — bromeó Laito, quien se encontraba observándolos junto a Yuzu. Los otros Sakamaki estaban haciendo lo mismo.

— ¡Que no hemos hecho nada de eso! — respondieron Subaru y Kim al unísono, ambos rojos como tomates al recordar que no estaban solos.

La escena fue interrumpida por Ayato, quien atravesó la entrada del instituto dándole un empujón nada disimulado a Subaru.

— Muévete, idiota. Estás en mi camino — dijo, viendo un momento a Kim para luego volverse hacia la escuela visiblemente enojado.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? — reaccionó Subaru en lo que observaba a Ayato marcharse. — Ah, seguro sigues molesto por la paliza que te di el otro día...

El mayor frenó en seco y retrocedió el camino avanzado hasta volver junto a su hermano, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Eso fue un golpe de suerte, mocoso! — aclaró con el orgullo herido.

— ¡Já! ¡Pues vuelve a molestar a mi presa y ya sabes qué golpe de suerte te espera! — le advirtió Subaru con una sonrisa confiada, soltándose de su agarre de un tirón.

Las frentes de ambos vampiros chocaron y sus miradas parecían sacar fuego, ansiosos de pelear en ese mismo instante. Kim, por su parte, los observó con una venita asomada en su sien, recordando entonces la verdadera razón por la cual Subaru la protegía: _"Fue tan dulce hace un momento... y ahora me dice presa de nuevo, ¡quién lo entiende! Puede que sea diferente a sus hermanos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que solo soy comida para él. No debo hacerme ideas equivocadas."_

La chica suspiró y Ayato, viéndola por sobre el hombro de Subaru, alzó la voz para hablarle:

— Oye, Chichinashi... ¿Qué de bueno tiene este? ¿Te gusta más que yo?

Kim no dio crédito a sus palabras, ¿por qué la involucraba en esa estúpida competencia? Ni que su opinión importara realmente...

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo no elegí estar con él! — respondió sin pensar, alejándose de ambos vampiros evidentemente molesta. — Y no, no me gusta. Y tú tampoco.

Esta tajante respuesta dejó helado a Subaru. Tanto él como Ayato se quedaron sorprendidos viendo la espalda de la chica mientras ella se marchaba en dirección opuesta a la escuela.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Espera! — Subaru intentó detenerla, pero su hermano lo sujetó del brazo, reteniéndolo: — Maldito, ¡suéltame! ¡La hiciste enfadar!

— ¡Já! ¿Yo? — respondió el pelirrojo con cierto aire de victoria. — ¡La escuché decir claramente que no le gustas y que no quiere estar contigo!

— ¡Tampoco quiere estar contigo!

— ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

— ¡Ya lo creo, hijo de...!

Y así, la pelea entre Subaru y Ayato continuó sin que ninguno detuviera la partida de Kim.

A cierta distancia, Laito y Yuzu seguían observando la escena un poco divertidos, conscientes de que la chica no podría llegar demasiado lejos y que los vampiros serían detenidos por Reiji antes de llegar a mayores. Lo mejor era mantenerse al margen.

— Ayato es muy insistente, pero siendo violento Kim jamás lo preferirá por sobre Subaru — comentó Yuzu, para entonces observar discretamente a Laito. — Se parecen bastante, ustedes dos.

— Somos hermanos de madre y padre, después de todo — aceptó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sí, aunque él es fácil de leer, en cambio, tú...

Al hablar, el tono de Yuzu cambió de forma deliberada. Aferró el maletín escolar entre sus brazos, conteniendo la rabia que aún sentía por lo sucedido durante el intento de escape _. "Pronto entraremos a la escuela... Creo que no es un buen momento para hablar de eso... pero..."_

— ¿Mmh? ¿Qué insinúas, Bitch-chan? — Como siempre, Laito no podía quedarse con la duda.

— ¿Qué crees tú? — habló ella con firmeza. — Eres un maldito mentiroso, ¿te lo tengo que dibujar?

— ¿Ehh~? — El vampiro notó su molestia y, en lugar de tomarla en serio, se limitó a sonreírle con interés. — ¿Sigues celosa porque mordí a tu amiga?

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no se trata de eso?! — Yuzu ya no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que decirle a ese estúpido exactamente lo que estaba pensando: — ¡Juegas todo el tiempo con mi confianza y mi sufrimiento! ¡Te importa una mierda lo que me ocurra porque te divierte verme mal!

— ¿En serio? — Laito no dejaba de sonreír, lo cual enfureció aún más a muchacha.

— ¡Eres imposible!

No importaba si se lo explicaba o no, él no iba a entenderla. Vamos, ¡ni siquiera era capaz de escucharla sin reírse! Yuzu sintió deseos de llorar, pero no quería mostrarse débil frente a él, no otra vez, así que se aguantó y caminó resuelta hacia el instituto.

Sin embargo, de improviso, el vampiro del fedora la abrazó por atrás, deteniéndola y paralizando cada uno de sus sentidos.

— La-Laito... estamos en la escuela, suél... — Yuzu se calló en ese momento. Estaba segura de que el vampiro iba a morderla o a hacerle algo extraño, pero no. Había algo diferente en ese abrazo, algo extrañamente cálido. Dada la posición, no podía ver el rostro ajeno, pero estaba segura de que el suyo propio empezaba a ruborizarse. — ¿La-Laito?

Él se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que...

— ¡Ah, no puedo resistirlo, Bitch-chan! — exclamó en su tono habitual. — ¡Te ves tan sexy en uniforme~!

Y dicho esto, el vampiro la estrujó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Argh, suéltame! ¡Te voy a matar! — gritó Yuzu, sumamente avergonzada de estar esperando algo diferente de ese idiota.

En ese momento, las campanas del instituto repicaron, dando el primer aviso del cierre de puertas. Subaru y Ayato se sobresaltaron, dejando su discusión de lado al recordar algo muy importante:

— ¡Kim!

— ¡Chichinashi!

Ambos estaban dispuestos a salir a buscarla cuando se toparon con Reiji en la entrada, quien traía a la aludida sujeta de la chaqueta.

— Encontré a esta pequeña fugitiva intentando escapar otra vez. ¿Qué te dije de ser más cuidadoso? — regañó a Subaru. Estaba visiblemente irritado al momento de empujar a Kim hacia él. — ¿Y qué hacen todos aquí? Las clases están por comenzar. — Reiji alternó su mirada entre sus hermanos, Kim y Yuzu. — A ustedes dos no les perdonaré que lleguen tarde su primer día. Más les vale atender correctamente a sus clases o tendré que disciplinarlas. Y créanme que será mucho peor que solo tres días sin comida.

Al oír eso, las humanas notaron que Reiji iba en serio. Ambas tragaron saliva.

— ¡Eso no será necesario! ¡Nos portaremos bien! — aseguró Kim, volviéndose hacia su amiga para tomarla de la mano e ir juntas a la escuela. — Va-vamos, Yuzu.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — la detuvo Reiji. — Examiné tu sangre el otro día. Tienes diecisiete años.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con que examinaste su sangre?! — intervino Subaru, alarmado.

— Quedaron restos de ella en mis guantes la noche en la que casi se muere por tus arrebatos — le recordó Reiji, dejándolo sin palabras al referir a ese evento. Por otro lado, Shu observó silenciosamente a Reiji de soslayo. Él volvió a dirigirse a Kim: — En fin... juzgando por tu edad, la novia sacrificada es mayor. Debes ir con los trillizos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron Kim, Subaru y Yuzu al unísono. Ayato, en cambio, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 _"Esto es malo. Esto es malo. Esto es malo"_ pensaba Kim, consciente de que no podía estar en un peor grupo. Sin Subaru, Ayato y Laito podrían intentar morderla a la fuerza. Eso y sin mencionar lo enfermo y peligroso que era Kanato según el relato de Yuzu. ¿Cómo conseguiría defenderse si algo malo llegaba a suceder? ¿Tendría que compartir salón con ellos todos los malditos días de escuela?

— En ese caso, yo te llevaré al salón... Chi-chi-na-shi~ — anunció el pelirrojo, sintiéndose con la autoridad de sostener a Kim del brazo y llevársela por su lado, seguido de Kanato y Laito.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! — gritó la chica, consternada al sentir la mano de Ayato sobre ella.

— No te preocupes, Subaru-kun, yo cuidaré a tu preciosa mascota por ti~ — canturreó Laito, dedicándole un guiño coqueto al albino que no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación.

— ¡Si alguno de ustedes le hace algo los mataré! — bramó Subaru, siguiéndolos de cerca a paso firme.

— Si, si~

Al cabo de poco andar, los trillizos y Kim estaban por llegar al edificio de segundo año, el cual estaba repleto de alumnos. Ayato, consciente de que Subaru aún no se marchaba, colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña y resopló con expresión burlona.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Subaru? Tu clase no es por aquí~ — fanfarroneó, observándolo por sobre su hombro y luciendo a Kim frente a sus compañeros.

Subaru apretó los dientes mientras escuchaba el murmullo general de la multitud:

— ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿Una alumna nueva?

— ¿Será la novia de Ayato-sama?

— ¡Qué envidia!

 _"Su novia... ¡Sí, claro!"_ pensaba Subaru, buscando la mirada de Kim. Ella lucía muy nerviosa entre tantas personas, encima, por culpa de Ayato, se había convertido fácilmente en el centro de atención. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo... Hasta que volteó en su dirección. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Kim frunció el ceño, sacudió la cabeza y se marchó hacia el interior del establecimiento. _"No puede ser... ella... ¿aún está molesta conmigo?"_ se preguntó Subaru, viendo con desconcierto cómo la chica se perdía de su vista entre la gente.

— ¿Ves? Prefiere estar conmigo~ ¡Es obvio! Después de todo, soy el mejor — presumió Ayato antes de retirarse y seguir a Kim.

— ¡Que te jodan! — le respondió de regreso Subaru, quien no tuvo otra opción más que marcharse con una pesada sensación de derrota hacia el edificio de primer año.

En paralelo, los alumnos no dejaron de chismear acerca de la nueva y su aparente relación con los Sakamaki. Kanato y Laito también iban a entrar al edificio cuando el segundo volteó a ver a Yuzu, quien aún se encontraba observando a la distancia junto a los vampiros de tercer año.

— ¡Te extrañaré, Bitch-chan~! — exclamó, haciéndole señas con un brazo. — ¡Avísame si quieres hacerlo durante la hora de descanso! ¡Conozco buenos lugares!

Y como era de esperarse, la mitad del instituto lo escuchó.

— Es que... lo mato... — murmuró Yuzu, roja y furiosa de pies a cabeza mientras el murmullo general crecía a su alrededor. Luego, resopló. — Me pregunto si esto de venir a la escuela es buena idea después de todo...

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — habló Reiji junto a ella. — Es esencial para ambas tener una buena educación en lo que reste de su corta vida. Además... — Hizo una pausa en la que se detuvo a mirarla con suspicacia. — Así podemos mantenerlas vigiladas.

Yuzu le quedó viendo desconfiada en tanto él se retiraba hacia su salón. Shu también iba a hacer lo mismo cuando notó que los ojos castaños de la humana volvían hacia la entrada del edificio de segundo año.

— Oye, no te pierdas — le dijo de pronto. — Tú vienes con nosotros.

— S-si... — respondió ella, siguiéndolo y esperando que su amiga estuviera bien.

* * *

Kim no podía dejar de pensar en Subaru ni en la indescifrable expresión de su rostro antes de separarse. Tampoco podía entender por qué le había asegurado que iba a estar a su lado, apoyándola, para luego volver a tratarla como un objeto frente al cretino de Ayato. ¡Estaba harta de eso! _"Sé que es una tontería, pero... no soporto que él en particular me restriegue todo el tiempo en la cara que solo soy comida..."_

El asunto era, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo pasar y ya? Yuzu lo hacía todo el tiempo aún después de haber vivido cosas tan horribles. Encima, el mismo Subaru... No, no solamente él, ¡todos se lo habían dicho! Como depredador, necesitaba de una presa para alimentarse. Ese era el tipo de relación que tenían, ni más ni menos. Si lo comparaba con su propia necesidad de comida, era lógico, ¡ni siquiera podía culparlo por ello! Lo mismo ocurría entre Yuzu y Laito: ambos aceptaban sus roles y jugaban con sus necesidades para sobrevivir.

 _"En cambio, yo... he estado viviendo nueve días en esa mansión y aun no entiendo algo tan simple... ¿Por qué será?"_

Quería aceptarlo, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba hacerse a la idea sentía su sangre arder, como si un orgullo absurdo y netamente instintivo no soportase saberse presa de alguien.

 _ **"Presa, ¿yo? No me hagas reír."**_

Aquellas extrañas palabras antecedieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza, similar a la primera vez que intentó escapar. Necesitaba sentarse cuanto antes y no pensar en ello.

Cuando entró al salón que —según Ayato— le correspondía, se ubicó en el primer asiento vacío que encontró, esperando no llamar aún más la atención en tanto se le pasaba la jaqueca. Para su desgracia, esto fue imposible. Ayato se sentó rápidamente junto a ella y no le despegaba el ojo de encima, Laito se colocó al otro lado y Kanato en el asiento de atrás. Estaba completamente rodeada por los trillizos.

 _"Esto debe ser una broma..."_

— Oye, todos te están mirando, preséntate como se debe~ — la animó el pelirrojo, inclinándose hacia ella con su habitual tono burlón.

— ¿No deberíamos esperar al profesor? — murmuró Kim con una mano en la sien, hastiada de su acoso. _"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto..."_

— ¡Olvídalo! Además, ya estamos todos.

— ¿Qué? — La chica vio a su alrededor. En el salón no habían más de diez personas, contándolos a ellos. — ¿Somos tan pocos? Yuzu me dijo...

— ¿Qué esperabas? Es una escuela vespertina — la interrumpió Kanato, irritado.

— Pero... afuera había muchos alumnos...

— Ah, es que hay bastantes cursos paralelos e instalaciones — le explicó Laito. — Este tipo de distribución es algo normal en las escuelas de élite.

— De hecho, Laito ni siquiera viene a este salón — acotó Kanato mientras jugaba un poco con Teddy, pasando de la conversación.

— Vamos, ¡nadie lo notará! Además, le prometí a Subaru-kun que iba a cuidar a su pequeña mascota~ — El vampiro del fedora le guiñó un ojo a Kim.

Al escucharlo, la muchacha recordó lo sucedido en las alcantarillas y se cubrió el cuello con ambas manos:

— ¡Si te atreves a morderme otra vez, yo...! — exclamó asustada, siendo súbitamente interrumpida por Ayato.

— ¡¿Laito te mordió antes que yo?! — gritó él, golpeando la mesa y abandonando el asiento de forma violenta.

Una vez más, el salón entero estaba pendiente de ellos. Kim encogió la cabeza al percatarse de eso. _"Si estos idiotas siguen así no podré hacer amigos..."_ pensó, ansiosa.

— Calma, Ayato-kun, solo lo hice para provocar a Bitch-chan — dijo Laito, meneando la mano como si no fuera la gran cosa. — Aunque admito que la sangre de la pequeña Kim es caliente y deliciosa... Te la recomiendo~ — agregó dedicándole una sonrisa sugerente a su hermano, quien, sin poder creerlo, se dejó caer en el pupitre como un niño con rabieta.

— ¡Tsk!

Kim no acababa de recuperarse del exabrupto ni del dolor de cabeza cuando el profesor finalmente llegó. Se trataba de un hombre común y corriente que aparentaba unos cincuenta años.

— ¡Maestro, tenemos una estudiante transferida! — anunció animadamente Laito.

— Oh, vaya, ¡bienvenida! — dijo el hombre, identificando a Kim como un rostro nuevo. — ¡Vamos, ven a presentarte!

La chica fulminó a Laito con la mirada, pero se resignó rápidamente a obedecer. _"No estaba preparada, pero... aquí voy",_ intentó darse ánimos mientras se levantaba de manera automática, sintiendo el estómago en la garganta. Torpemente se acercó a la pizarra, colocándose delante de todos tal y como Yuzu le indicó que hizo el día en el que se presentó como delegada de la clase.

— Ah... — balbuceó. El silencio era absoluto. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella. — Ho-hola, me llamo Kim... y eso. No sé más.

Otro silencio.

— ¡Pfff! ¡Eso es lo peor que he oído! — Ayato explotó en escandalosas carcajadas.

— Qué presentación más aburrida~ — se quejó Laito.

— Una presentación aburrida para una mujer aburrida — evaluó Kanato con desinterés.

— Chicos, esa no es manera de tratar a una estudiante nueva... — los regañó el profesor, consciente de que ese trío rara vez le hacía caso.

— Que al menos nos diga cuál es su comida favorita — sugirió el vampiro del fedora, risueño.

— Yo... — Kim se paralizó. El corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

— Ni siquiera se acuerda de eso — se adelantó Kanato, dejando escapar una escalofriante risilla.

En eso, Ayato levantó la mano.

— Yo tengo una pregunta que sí puede responder... — Los presentes se mantuvieron expectantes. Kim se limitó a mirarlo con temor. Él sonrió con picardía: — ¿Dónde te duele más?

Los estudiantes intentaron contener la risa. El maestro reclamó a Ayato por su mala educación, sin ser escuchado. Todos estaban levemente sonrojados al pensar mal la pregunta, con excepción de Kim, quien se quedó en su lugar con la mirada gacha, apretando los puños.

— Vaya~ ¿No es muy temprano para esa clase de preguntas, Ayato-kun? — bromeó Laito, echándose hacia atrás en la silla con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Pero si es de noche... — murmuró Kanato, colocando los ojos en blanco como quien dice "mis hermanos son unos idiotas".

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Qué importa la hora! — exclamó Ayato, entusiasmado. — Responde ya, Chichinashi~

Aquel apodo sacó aún más risotadas entre los alumnos, quienes ya no se molestaban en disimular.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— ¡Ayato, eres un idiota! — gritó Kim muy enojada antes de salir corriendo del salón.

— ¡Señorita! — El profesor reaccionó a detenerla, pero ella ya se había marchado. — Qué rápida es...

Los alumnos quedaron perplejos ante su huida. Incluidos los Sakamaki.

— Ah, Teddy no esperaba eso — comentó Kanato, volviendo la atención hacia el peluche.

Ayato ya no se reía, chistó por lo bajo y se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿Vas a perseguirla? — preguntó Laito, curioso. — ¿Realmente te interesa o solo lo haces para competir con Subaru-kun?

— ¡No te metas! — bramó su hermano, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde cree que va, Sakamaki? — El profesor intentó interponerse en su camino, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

— Piérdete, viejo — respondió, saliendo del salón sin necesidad de usar la violencia. Una vez desapareció de la vista del profesor, se desvaneció en el aire.

El hombre se precipitó hacia el pasillo y llamó a su alumno repetidas veces, amenazándolo con todos los castigos permisibles que se le ocurrieron. Pero nada lo motivó a regresar. Ni siquiera podía explicarse cómo se marchó tan rápido.

— ¿Qué piensas de Ayato? — preguntó Kanato, un tanto intrigado por su última reacción.

— ¿Mmh? ¿Acerca de qué? — quiso saber Laito, volviéndose hacia él.

— Está obsesionado, ya sabes... con esa mujer. No es muy normal verlo así.

Al oírle, Laito apoyó un codo sobre el pupitre y el rostro en una mano.

— ¿Tú crees? ¡Eso sería interesante! Me pregunto cómo se lo tomaría Subaru-kun — comentó, para entonces agregar: — Además, Ayato-kun no es muy diferente de nosotros. Somos hermanos directos, después de todo~

Kanato se aferró a Teddy y clavó su mirada en él, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

— Eso es completamente diferente — aseguró, amenazador. — Yuzu es mía. Tú me la robaste.

— ¿Lo ves? Bitch-chan tenía razón — rio Laito, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana con un aire pensativo. — Nos parecemos.

* * *

Mientras Kim corría por los pasillos, su andar desorientado la llevó hacia el sector que interseccionaba los tres edificios de cada grado, por lo que eventualmente acabó pasando cerca del salón de Subaru. Cuando lo hizo, él se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Señor Sakamaki? — lo llamó la maestra, en un principio ilusionada, pensando que el chico más callado e intimidante del salón iba a participar en su emocionante clase de matemáticas.

Sin embargo, comprendió que tal no era el caso cuando notó que su alumno tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del salón, haciendo caso omiso a sus cuadernos que, de hecho, ni siquiera estaban sobre su pupitre.

Ante el silencio expectante de los alumnos de primer año, Subaru Sakamaki se dirigió hacia la salida.

— ¡Señor Sakamaki, vuelva a su lugar! — ordenó la profesora. El vampiro la fulminó con la mirada, motivo que fue más que suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión: — Ehm... a menos que tenga... algo urgente que hacer... — respondió temblorosa en lo que el muchacho atravesaba el umbral de la puerta, en busca de _ese aroma_ tan familiar que acababa de percibir.

 _"No debería estar afuera a esta hora. Algo pasó."_

* * *

Cuando llegó el descanso, Yuzu salió de su salón y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio.

En clase Reiji se sentaba en la primera fila y Shu en la última, por lo que ella cómodamente y sin oposición de nadie ocupó un puesto en la fila del medio, pudiendo concentrarse en la materia sin mayor inconveniente. Ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en hacerle el gaje de la escuela más difícil, cosa que agradecía bastante, pero aun así le extrañaba el sistema de ese instituto. Casi no había alumnos y, según el horario que Reiji le entregó, tenían clases realmente ridículas, que más bien parecían clubes para niños ricos.

 _"Mis compañeros ni siquiera me prestaron atención cuando quise presentarme..."_ pensó un poco desanimada, aunque, si lo analizaba bien, tal vez lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo. Estaba en último año, solo le quedaban unos meses para graduarse y dudaba ver a alguna de esas personas después de ello.

Sonrió con amargura de solo considerarlo. ¿De qué se preocupaba? Tal vez ni siquiera llegaba viva a su graduación.

 _"Me gustaría ir a ver si Kim está bien, pero... ¿Qué pasa si tengo mala suerte y me topo con Kanato primero? Es muy probable ya que están en el mismo salón. Espero Laito venga a verme pronto, así me sentiré más segura."_ La chica detuvo sus pensamientos en ese mismo momento, sin dar crédito a sí misma: _"Un momento, ¿acabo de pensar que quiero ver a Laito? No... bueno... ¡No era en ese sentido!"_

Con todo esto en mente, Yuzu se precipitó hacia el lavabo de mujeres, donde sorpresivamente encontró a Shu durmiendo en el suelo.

— Ah, lo siento, creo que me equivoqué — se disculpó, retirándose apenas lo reconoció. _"¡¿Qué rayos hace ahí?!"_

— No, estás bien. A menos claro que hayas querido espiar en el baño de hombres — respondió el vampiro con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los audífonos puestos, empleando su habitual desgana al hablar.

— Eh... bien, permiso. — Un poco nerviosa, Yuzu volvió a entrar al baño, se acercó a un cubículo y se encerró en él, para salir a los pocos segundos y gritar: — ¡Como si pudiera hacer algo contigo aquí! ¡Vete a tu baño!

— Cállate, no hagas tanto ruido — reclamó él, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos aún cerrados.

Yuzu suspiró.

— Está bien, te dejo dormir — anunció en lo que salía del cubículo y se dirigía hacia la salida otra vez. — Iré a buscar otro baño.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú — advirtió Shu.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué no? — quiso saber la chica, volteando hacia él extrañada.

— Todos los otros baños te implicarán pasar por la sala de segundo. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que Kanato te encuentre a solas?

Con solo escuchar ese nombre, la novia sacrificada se paralizó. Aquel enorme temor era suficiente para desistir del plan.

— Ahora que lo dices, será mejor quedarme aquí — aceptó, para entonces caminar hacia el vampiro y jalarlo de un brazo. — Pero tú te vas, vamos.

Shu abrió un ojo, sorprendido y un tanto incrédulo. ¿Realmente esa humana pretendía sacarlo a la fuerza?

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó él, sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo.

— ¡Es el baño de mujeres! ¡Ve a dormir a otra parte! — exigió Yuzu, insistiendo en tirar de su brazo para, aparentemente, forzarlo a levantarse. — Además, el suelo ni siquiera se ve cómod- ¡AAAH!

Sin mayor esfuerzo, Shu realizó un movimiento con el mismo brazo que Yuzu sujetaba para jalarla con tanta fuerza que acabó cayendo sobre él.

— ¡¿Qué estás...?! — se quejó la chica, intentando incorporarse de inmediato. Al hacerlo, encontró el bello rostro ajeno peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

Shu la retenía con solo una mano asida a su brazo, empleando aquella maldita fuerza sobrenatural que tenían todos esos sujetos. A medida que Yuzu forcejeaba, más fuerte presionaba.

— Eres demasiado ruidosa — comentó él en un murmullo, para entonces acercarse a su oído y susurrar: — Me pregunto si en la cama serás igual.

— Q-qué... — La humana sintió sus mejillas arder. _"Está jugando... Solo tiene hambre. Si dejo que me muerda quedará satisfecho, pero... ¿Qué pasará si Laito se entera?"_

— Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo — murmuró el mayor de los Sakamaki, sin abandonar aquella posición en la que hablaba a Yuzu muy cerca de su oreja mientras ella mantenía su rostro oculto de él. — Esa chica, tu amiga... ¿Quién es?

Sorprendida de que Shu estuviera interesado en Kim, la novia sacrificada respondió manteniéndose a la defensiva:

— Si te refieres a Kim, no sé por qué me preguntas eso. Sabes tan bien como yo que perdió sus recuerdos.

— Pero ella confía en ti — insistió él. — Si averiguas algo más, dímelo.

— ¿Por qué debería?

Shu hizo una pausa antes de responder:

— Porque puede que estemos en peligro.

Yuzu se sobresaltó. ¡Era de Kim de quien estaban hablando!

— ¿Qué quieres decir con...?

— Yuzu. — Una tercera voz cortó la conversación, una voz inconfundible para la humana. — Te estaba buscando. — Kanato. Ella no volteó. Estaba petrificada en su posición, deseando morirse ahí mismo. — ¿Por qué estás con él?

Un silencio se coló en el baño de mujeres. Shu levantó la mirada hacia su hermano, quien bloqueaba la única salida, para luego observar de soslayo a la atemorizada chica sobre su regazo.

— Ah, ¿no lo sabías? — habló con desgana, tomando las caderas de Yuzu para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo en una posición más que sugerente. — Cuando esta mujer se aburre de Laito viene a divertirse conmigo. No tiene remedio.

— ¡Oye...! — saltó Yuzu ante el inesperado movimiento, sintiendo con claridad cómo su entrepierna estaba chocando con la de Shu.

— ¡Shu, maldito! — Kanato se acercó unos pasos a la pareja, enseñando los colmillos. — ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

— Ah, qué molesto... — se quejó Shu sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión mientras movía su pelvis de arriba hacia abajo, dando la alusión de estar intimando con Yuzu. — ¿No nos puedes dejar disfrutar? Estábamos recién calentando...

La humana ni siquiera era capaz de respirar del pánico, por lo que simplemente se dejó hacer. Kanato había abierto tanto los ojos que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iban a salir.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar! — gritó, histérico.

No obstante, y en contra de lo esperado, desapareció en el acto.

Yuzu jamás había sentido tanto alivio en su vida. _"¿Qué fue...?"_

— Kanato odia ver a otras personas teniendo sexo — le explicó Shu, soltándola al fin. — Le trae malos recuerdos. — Aún en shock, la chica se apartó aturdida para dejarse caer en el suelo junto a él. — Por eso, cada vez que quieras que se aleje de ti, aviéntate a Laito como si te lo fueras a follar en ese mismo lugar y asunto solucionado.

Pero ella no estaba procesando nada de lo que él estaba diciendo, solo había una cosa que quería saber:

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

— No lo hice gratis. — Shu esbozó una media sonrisa al decir: — Ahora me debes una.

— No te diré nada sobre Kim — se adelantó Yuzu. — Ella es mi amiga. Si esconde algún secreto, se sabrá a su debido tiempo y la apoyaré.

La sonrisa del vampiro desapareció. Lucía más serio que de costumbre.

— ¿Y si ese secreto llegara a costarte la vida?

Ahora era Yuzu quien sonreía. Le resultaba bastante irónico que precisamente él "se preocupara" por ella.

— No creo que mi vida te interese mucho, Shu — dijo, levantando la mirada para encontrarse directamente con su expresión seria y apática. _"Aunque... no es tan malo como pensaba. Realmente no parece interesado en mi sangre o en hacerme daño. Eso ya es mucho decir"_ se dijo en pensamientos mientras lo observaba. — Como sea... Gracias por lo de ahora. No lo olvidaré. — Después de un breve silencio, se incorporó. — Intentaré ver si encuentro a Laito antes de que termine el descanso. Ya sabes, para evitar nuevos incidentes.

Shu no protestó. La dejó ir sin apartarle la vista de encima.

Apenas Yuzu se retiró, el vampiro cerró los ojos y habló al baño en apariencias vacío:

— Deberías ir. Aprovecha que aún confía en ti.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió y Laito salió de su interior.

— Pensé que me mostrarías algo divertido, qué decepción~ — comentó con su habitual ademán travieso, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

Shu lo miró seriamente.

— ¿De verdad quieres que otro juegue con tu presa? — preguntó.

— Los celos son el mejor condimento para el amor, nfufu~ — rio Laito, aparentemente emocionado con la idea de compartir a Yuzu.

— Celos, ¿eh? — El mayor se incorporó del suelo y avanzó unos pasos, hasta quedar hombro a hombro con su hermano. — Te tomaré la palabra, Laito.

— ¿Mmh? ¿Acaso es una advertencia?

Se hizo un silencio. Shu sonrió ladino.

— Bueno, quién sabe... — dicho esto, desapareció.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Kim se ocultaba en el invernadero del instituto. Esperaba pasar desapercibida entre el hermoso jardín de rosas, cuyo aroma era lo suficientemente fuerte como para distraer a los trillizos en caso de que decidieran darle busca.

— Rosas... blancas... — susurró, acuclillándose frente a ellas para observarlas con admiración. _"Subaru..."_ aquel pensamiento fue inevitable, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Más aún, ¿por qué deseaba verlo?

Kim abrazó sus rodillas, muy confundida. Aunque su cabeza parecía haberse recuperado del mareo y la jaqueca, sus sentimientos seguían siendo pura contradicción.

— ¡Con que aquí estás! — escuchó decir de pronto. — Llevo horas buscándote, pero ahora veo por qué no te encontraba. Tu aroma se confundía con el de las rosas.

La chica se llevó un susto al notar que alguien acababa de entrar al invernadero:

— Ayato... — murmuró, incorporándose de golpe para enfrentarlo: — ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡No tenías por qué humillarme así!

— ¿Humillarte? — repitió él sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. — ¡Tonterías! Solo estaba intentando ayudarte en tu penosa presentación.

— Es la primera vez que vengo a una escuela... — Kim se estremeció de rabia. — Estaba muy nerviosa porque aquí podía hacer amigos, ¡y lo has arruinado todo!

— A quién le importa eso. Al único que necesitas es a mí. — Ayato avanzó hacia ella de forma amenazadora, acorralándola contra los rosales. — Ya verás... Te mataré de placer, Chichinashi~

Estaba a un movimiento de tocarla, por lo que la castaña no tuvo otra opción más que ponerse a la defensiva y protestar con lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

— ¡Aléjate! Si me muerdes, Subaru te dará otra paliza.

— ¡Cuida tu boca! Esa vez me pilló desprevenido... — Para suerte de Kim, el sujeto era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para indignarse con ese comentario. — ¿Por qué te escudas en él? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es un idiota?

— ¿Acaso tú no? — espetó la chica, armándose de valor. — Si hubieras sido amable desde el principio, probablemente me hubiera quedado contigo. Pero sé qué clase de sujeto eres, Ayato. Mataste a la amiga de Yuzu, la última novia sacrificada... ¡Y yo no quiero acabar como ella!

— No seas ingenua. — El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa confiada. — Subaru también acabará matándote. Solo te protege por tu sangre. Es lo único que le importa.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Aquel exabrupto dejó estupefacto al contrario, quien notó que Kim estaba apretando fieramente sus puños y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. — No entiendo a Subaru, realmente no lo entiendo nada de nada... Es molesto y su actitud me confunde... ¡Pero salvó mi vida y, a su manera, se preocupa por mí! — Al decir esto, Kim levantó la vista y la voz con una expresión llena de determinación: — No importa si lo hace solo porque soy su presa, ¡es el único que se ganó el derecho de beber mi sangre!

La declaración fue lo suficientemente intensa como para que el propio Ayato se tragara sus palabras y permaneciera boquiabierto, observándola. Sin embargo, una presencia familiar lo obligó a desviar su atención hacia un costado.

Al ver el gesto de Ayato, Kim también volteó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocer de quién se trataba. Primero vio el blanco, luego, el rojo.

— Su... Subaru... — balbuceó, sintiendo cómo esa extraña voz volvía a resonar repentinamente en su mente.

 _ **"¡Lo mataré!"**_

En ese mismo instante los ojos de la chica entraron en un trance y ella se desplomó.

— ¡Kim! — saltó Subaru, apareciendo a su lado al segundo para atajar su caída. — Oye... ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? — llamó el muchacho mientras la sacudía entre sus brazos. A todas luces Kim parecía haberse desmayado. Ayato, por su lado, permaneció inmóvil. — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — le gritó Subaru. — ¡Ve a buscar a la enfermera ahora! ¡Kim está...!

— Solo está inconsciente, idiota — interrumpió el pelirrojo, llevándose una mano a la cintura con fastidio. — ¿Le hiciste algo? ¿O solo se asustó al ver tu cara?

— ¡Imbécil! ¡No hay tiempo para eso! — gruñó Subaru, enseñándole los colmillos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar bromeando, Ayato no esbozó ni el ápice de una sonrisa.

— Subaru, te reto a un duelo — dijo de pronto. — El premio será Chichinashi.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ella es mi presa! — Subaru se aferró a Kim, sin poder creer que su hermano insistiera en competir contra él.

— Vamos, solo es un sacrificio como muchos otros, ¿o no? — Ayato estudió la ofuscada expresión del menor al decir eso y sonrió. — Pero claro, yo también quiero probarla... ¿Y si apostamos una mordida? ¿O qué, tienes miedo?

— ¡Ya quisieras! — saltó el contrario.

— Solo es una mordida — insistió Ayato, provocativo. — No tienes mucho que perder.

Subaru frunció el ceño y observó a Kim, considerando seriamente el desafío. La aludida seguía entre sus brazos, inconsciente.

— Si la muerdes... ¿la dejarás en paz de una vez por todas? — quiso saber.

El pelirrojo se acercó unos pasos antes de responder:

— Tal vez. — Mantenía una sonrisa altiva al observar a su pequeño hermano tan pendiente de la muchacha que había captado su interés. — Quiero ver quién de nosotros caza primero a un licántropo. Ya sabes, en ese bosque que nos prohibían frecuentar... — reveló confiado. — ¿Qué me dices?

— Serás idiota, sabes muy bien que esas criaturas están casi extintas... y también son difíciles de hallar...

— ¿Oh? ¿Eso significa que desistes?

— Claro que no. — En ese momento, Subaru cargó a Kim entre sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratara. — Iremos en luna llena, cuando los licántropos no pueden ocultar su verdadera forma y son más peligrosos.

— Tsk, eso sucederá en siete días... — masculló Ayato, disconforme. Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos mientras observaba al deseado "premio" de su próximo duelo. — Está bien, creo que puedo esperar un poco más. Hasta entonces, Chichinashi~ — dijo al desvanecerse, no sin antes dirigir una mirada un tanto desdeñosa a la pareja.

Una vez solos en el invernadero, Subaru se acuclilló para acercar a Kim al suelo y verla con preocupación.

— Oye... ¿Qué te ocurre? — le susurró, sin obtener respuesta. Hubo una pausa en la que el vampiro acarició su mejilla para moverle un cabello inoportuno y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó hacia ella, observando su rostro con intensidad. — Hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte... pero... — calló de pronto.

 _"¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ti? Todo lo que toco lo destruyo... No hay nada más que sepa hacer..."_

Y a pensar de la línea que seguían sus pensamientos, sus labios no se resistieron al cuello que se extendía ante él, totalmente entregado debido a la posición.

— Kim, si no despiertas... tendré que hacerlo yo... — La voz grave de Subaru se dejó oír momentos antes de morderla, permitiéndose beber gustoso de esa sangre que tanto extrañaba.

— ¡Ngh! — La chica reaccionó al dolor, volviendo de golpe a la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron para contemplar una imagen similar a la primera vez que despertó: un escenario nocturno de rosas blancas y rojas. Los colores que tanto caracterizaban a su vampiro protector. El implicado retiró los colmillos al notar que Kim había vuelto en sí, y lamió la herida recién dejada con el filo de su lengua, generando en ella una sensación sumamente placentera. — Ah... Su... Subaru... ¿Qué haces?

Para su desconcierto, el vampiro le cubrió la boca con una mano.

— Cállate — gruñó él, aun lamiendo y succionando su cuello con voracidad. — Es tu castigo por saltarte de clases. — Y al decir esto, se enterró en su clavícula.

— Basta... me duele... — se quejó Kim, llevando débilmente una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Subaru para jalar su cabello y detenerlo.

Pero él no parecía querer soltarla. _"Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ese idiota se habría adelantado, tal y como pasó con Laito... ¡Mierda! ¡De solo pensarlo me pongo furioso!"_ pensaba, dejándose llevar por su posesividad y su sed descontrolada.

Tardó largos minutos en liberar a la chica y mirarla fijamente. Ella tenía el cuello lleno de mordidas suyas, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración excitada.

— ¿Ya despertaste? — preguntó. La castaña asintió suavemente, algo mareada por el cúmulo de intensas sensaciones que acababa de tener. — Oye... lo que dijiste a Ayato... — Subaru sintió un incómodo calor en el pecho al recordar aquellas palabras que escuchó al momento de aparecerse en el invernadero, por lo que se vio obligado a desviar la mirada y retractarse de lo dicho. — O-olvídalo...

— Subaru... — lo llamó Kim, instándolo a mostrar el rubor que empezaba a asomarse en sus pálidas mejillas. — ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Aquella pregunta atrapó desprevenido al vampiro, sin embargo, él no dudó:

— No — respondió a secas. — Pero... no te recomiendo desobedecerme — acotó, para entonces volver a dirigir su boca al cuello desnudo de Kim, buscando un buen lugar para morder.

 _"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_ se preguntó ella, sintiendo una vez más una dolorosa punzada, ahora cerca del pecho. En esos brazos conocidos, se estremeció sin resistencia.

Subaru mantuvo ocupada a Kim durante la siguiente hora, ignorando que un familiar de Reiji en forma de murciélago los espiaba a la distancia.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron hasta que las campanas anunciaron el fin de la jornada. Tal y como les fue indicado, las humanas sacrificadas se reunieron con los vampiros a las afueras del instituto, donde los esperaba la limusina que los llevaría de regreso a la mansión Sakamaki.

— Laito, te estuve buscando durante el descanso. ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó Yuzu apenas se encontró con el susodicho.

— ¿Me echaste de menos, Bitch-chan? ¡Qué alegría! — respondió él animadamente, envolviéndola en un abrazo que crispó los nervios de Kanato y llamó la atención de Shu.

— No te ilusiones. — La humana lo apartó un poco ruborizada, sin embargo, apenas vio a Kim en el grupo se precipitó hacia ella con preocupación: — ¡Kim! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estos idiotas te hicieron algo?

— Lo siento, Yuzu. Casi no asistí a clases — confesó la chica, notoriamente afligida. No quería entrar en detalles acerca de lo sucedido con los trillizos, después de todo, al final Subaru le había hecho compañía la mayor parte de la noche. — ¡Pero mañana lo intentaré de nuevo! Me esforzaré en hacer nuevos amigos y... — Las palabras de Kim fueron interrumpidas por un sorpresivo abrazo de su amiga. — ¿Yu-Yuzu?

— No te esfuerces más de la cuenta — susurró la muchacha con aprehensión. — No es necesario que tengas una vida escolar normal. Nada de lo que nos está pasando es normal, por favor... Solo cuídate. — Yuzu se alejó un poco para observar a Kim de frente y acariciar su cabeza con ternura. — Con que estés bien es más que suficiente.

Kim no esperaba eso. Aquellas palabras le quitaron un peso de encima, por lo que comprendió que, sin darse cuenta, estaba presionándose más de lo debido. En silencio, sintió el cariño de su amiga y esbozó una gran sonrisa al asentir.

— No es justo~ — se quejó Laito, quien observaba la escena a corta distancia. — Yo también quiero que Bitch-chan me consienta~

— Te tolero todos los días, ¿no te parece suficiente? — le respondió Yuzu con una venita asomada en su frente.

Laito y Yuzu siguieron fastidiándose el uno al otro durante el viaje de regreso a la mansión. Y a pesar de que el primer día de escuela había sido un fracaso total, Kim se sentía mucho mejor que al inicio de la jornada. _"Estaremos bien. Confío en que así será."_

* * *

Para sorpresa de Kim, en efecto, la situación se mantuvo.

El instituto conseguía crear una rutina un tanto diferente para todos, más normada y ordenada, lo cual le daba cierta ventaja a las humanas, quienes podían prever un poco mejor los movimientos de los vampiros. Reiji les había prohibido estrictamente morderlas en la escuela, y aunque Subaru y Laito no estuvieran dispuestos a obedecerle del todo, al menos los demás sí lo hacían: Ayato porque se encontraba a la espera del duelo con Subaru; Kanato porque Yuzu estaba en el mismo salón de Reiji, y él fácilmente detectaría que había sido atacada por él; y Shu porque no lucía interesado.

Las chicas idearon planes para verse a escondidas durante los descansos, a veces asediadas por Laito o acompañadas del intimidante Subaru, o ambas, dependiendo de cuál vampiro las encontrara primero y de su disposición a compartir a su respectiva presa. En ocasiones, casi se sentían como un grupo de adolescentes completamente normal. Al menos, así creían que los verían sus ignorantes compañeros de escuela.

La tensión entre Laito y Yuzu seguía presente, pero ambos parecían comprender que las cosas jamás serían del todo predecibles entre ellos, por lo que de alguna forma u otra funcionaban bien. Por otro lado, Kim no tuvo objeción en seguir alimentando a Subaru, con quien empezó a tener mayor complicidad desde lo sucedido en el invernadero. Esto se remarcó durante el fin de semana, debido a que estuvo todo el tiempo encerrada en la habitación junto a él y no protestó ni una sola vez. Subaru mantenía un carácter marcadamente arisco, sin embargo, ella notaba que estaba comportándose de un modo más suave y permisivo.

A fin de cuentas, la situación sí había cambiado para Kim, pero de una manera tan sutil que le resultaba difícil decir exactamente qué era diferente en relación a la primera noche.

De esta forma, pasó una semana.

Era viernes por la noche. La castaña se encontraba esperando a Yuzu en la azotea de la escuela cuando Reiji apareció frente a ella, sorprendiéndola bajo un manto de estrellas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Reiji? — quiso saber sin disimular la desconfianza que le tenía.

El vampiro la observó severamente, mas tardó un momento en responder:

— Seré directo contigo. Tu presencia está afectando a Subaru.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Kim, a la defensiva. — Si lo dices por Ayato, últimamente ellos casi no...

— Has causado demasiados problemas — prosiguió él, interrumpiéndola sin importar lo que tuviera que decir. — Dejarás la mansión al amanecer. Por supuesto, hazlo sin que Subaru se entere.

— ¿Eh? — La mente de la chica se fue a blanco. Si bien sabía que la relación entre Subaru y Ayato había empeorado desde su llegada, esa última semana ambos estaban más tranquilos el uno con el otro. Además, tenía entendido que ningún sacrificio había escapado jamás de la mansión Sakamaki, ¿por qué ella era la excepción? — Espera un momento... ¿No se supone que no podía escapar? ¿Qué hay de Yuzu?

— Ella es la novia sacrificada. Tú solo eres una intrusa. — Reiji guardaba una distancia prudente con Kim, pero incluso así ella podía percibir el desprecio con el que la observaba. — Cuando Subaru esté dormido reúnete conmigo en la entrada de la mansión. Alistaré todo para tu partida.

— ¡No pienso irme sin Yuzu! — saltó la castaña, eufórica de solo pensar que, después de tantos problemas, la posibilidad de huir estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano.

— ¿Qué tan estúpida puedes ser? — dijo él, acomodando sus gafas con ademán soberbio. — ¿No querías sobrevivir? Te estoy dando una oportunidad única. No deberías desperdiciarla.

— ¡Yuzu es la única amiga que tengo! — Nuevamente, Kim alzó la voz con desesperación. — ¡No pienso abandonarla en esa casa de locos!

Reiji permaneció callado, para entonces dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de hastío. Necesitaba que esa mujer se fuera de la mansión cuanto antes y sin hacer escándalo.

— De acuerdo... — aceptó al fin, resignado. — Si haces exactamente lo que te digo, tu amiga también será libre.

— ¿De verdad? — Los ojos de Kim se iluminaron al ver que el vampiro estaba cediendo, sin embargo, rápidamente desconfió: — ¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando?

— Te indicaré la ruta que debes seguir para salir del bosque. Allí, encontrarás una carretera que te llevará a la única parada de buses que colinda nuestros dominios. Esperarás en ese sitio uno... no, dos días. Si la novia sacrificada no llega contigo en ese lapso de tiempo, puedes volver a la mansión y entregarnos tu vida otra vez. — Al hablar, Reiji avanzó solemnemente hacia Kim, hasta acabar a un paso de distancia de ella. — Es la única opción que te doy. Tómala o déjala.

La joven se vio intimidada por los filosos ojos color magenta del vampiro y su porte, muy superior al suyo. Agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Me darías un poco de tiempo para pensar? — pidió nerviosa, considerando que lo mejor era discutirlo con Yuzu.

— No. Tiene que ser ahora — exigió Reiji.

 _"Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad... Me cuesta asimilarlo, pero... Si igualmente debo irme de la mansión por orden de este sujeto, no debo dudar. Aunque... no podré despedirme de Subaru..."_ pensaba, sintiendo una inexplicable punzada en el pecho al recordar esos últimos días, donde los silencios junto a Subaru le habían parecido el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Tensó la mandíbula al pensar en ello.

 _"No, no puedo. Tengo que sacar a Yuzu de allí."_

— De acuerdo... Lo haré. — Tuvo dificultades para hablar, pero lo hizo. Y decidió. — ¡Pero más te vale cumplir tu promesa! Tienes que liberar a Yuzu, de lo contrario, ten por seguro que volveré a rescatarla.

— Si tú cumples tu parte, yo cumpliré la mía — le aseguró él.

— Bien.

Tras recibir esa respuesta llena de determinación, Reiji le dio la espalda a Kim y se retiró con solo una cosa en mente: _"Mañana por la noche habrá luna llena..."_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Estoy muy feliz de la recepción que ha tenido este fanfic. Me ha sorprendido tener lectores que hablan otros idiomas esforzándose en traducirlo._

 _Me encantaría tener una versión en todos los idiomas posibles para ustedes, pero lamentablemente no tengo ni la habilidad ni el dinero para hacerlo :'D_

 _En fin, dicho esto, ¡gracias **AliCatReads** por usar Google Translate para leerme! Lo valoro muchísimo._

 _También quiero agradecer a **KimWolfMoon** , **winchestergirl93** y **Las rosas de hercules** por sus comentarios. Leerlos me motiva un montón ;_;_


End file.
